


New Rules

by BabyRedd



Series: New Rules & You Maniac [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoying Hermione Granger, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Sirius Black, Bad Ginny Weasley, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Child Abuse, Cliche, Corny, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dark Sirius Black, Drama, Eventual Good Friend Ron, Evil Albus Dumbledore AU, Evil Molly Weasley, Fluff, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Evil Dark But Dark, Not Remus Lupin Friendly, Not Severus Snape Friendly, Seer Luna Lovegood, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: All Harry ever wanted was someone to be all about him not because he’s The Boy Who Lived but because they care about him.He wants to be someone’s number one.Unbeknownst to Harry he’s gonna get that very soon. Harry’s loyalist is ready to throw a match in everyone’s plans and watch it burn he’s more than willing to protect his pup at any cost.And it’s gonna throw everyone’s plans into chaos those blatantly against him and those with hidden sinister intentions.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: New Rules & You Maniac [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672657
Comments: 168
Kudos: 1176
Collections: Barnish1802, Finished faves, Leriti





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter the characters, or any related content. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own this fic. I do not profit from this story, and it’s purpose is merely for entertainment.
> 
> Sirius is much younger in this fic (cause of magic)and him and Harry don’t get together until he’s 15 and Sirius will be 17 by then.
> 
> Harry will be called Hadrian in this fic also because I really like the way fem Harry (Harriet) looks (Dikesh Rai a digital artist on art station made a drawing of ‘Harriet’ I really like) Male Harry will look like the female version of himself so he’ll have long hair. Don’t like don’t read. 
> 
> Anyway, * * means thinking
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this have a nice day!

Stupid lights.Enchanted ceilings that looked like stars.Loud student’s in an array of green, yellow, and red. 

They were burning into Harry's eyeballs and he resisted the urge to scrub at them as the colors and lights grew brighter and brighter turning neon instead of their regular pale. 

He clenches his fist trying not to blow up at the bright neon blobs congratulating him on surviving the Basilisk. Saving Ginny. Defeating the monster terrorizing them. How they weren’t surprised that  _ The _ Boy Who Lived did something heroic and won.

What a load of horse shit, not even a day ago they thought he was the prince of Slytherin out to kill them one “MudBlood” at a time. 

They bullied him ostracized him and now they were licking his freaking boots like he was their God. Clenching his fists tighter he breathes deeply trying to calm his racing heart. Continuing to accept congratulations Harry feels his head starting to throb. Accepting each congratulations with a smile on his face and food untouched his mouth tastes like bitter poison. He wants to spit it out onto them and watch their faces burn while they scream in horror. 

He can’t do this sit and pretend like they hadn’t been awful to him just because he can speak to snakes. He doesn’t want to sit here, so why is he? Why? What does he owe them? * _ Not a damn thing that’s what*  _ his mind whispers to him. He owes them  **nothing** all they do is judge and assume things about him. 

He didn’t go on fun adventures he went on death missions that gave him scars and made him feel pain that Vernon could never hold a candle to. His life wasn’t perfect at home,he got locked in a cupboard under the stairs. He barely got fed he got beaten if he breathed to loud. Life was not perfect it sucked hard and as much as he was appreciative of Hermione and Ron being his friends. 

Ron kinda sucked, so easily distrusting of Harry, and his jealousy of his supposed wealth and fame was ridiculous he of all people should know he hated his fame and did not care about money. He wasn’t all that bad but his insecurities got annoying especially when they focused on Harry. Hermione wasn’t all that bad either but she got bossy and because she was so smart she had a bit of a talking down to people problem and being nosy about everything her friends were doing. 

All this could be fixed and ignored but it was not Harry’s job to fix their behavior and honestly he was quickly losing his ability to ignore their problems. He wasn’t perfect by any means and he had no right to judge but he had enough of his own problems already he didn’t need more.

He was sick of everything and everyone he just wanted peace and it made him angry he wasn’t getting it and probably never would. 

Harry abruptly stands up his chair scraping against the floor causing the neon lights to stop and fall silent. 

Fists still tightly clenched “Excuse me but I’m tired and I am retiring to my room, have a nice dinner and night” Harry speaks with a smile, teeth clenched. 

He walks fast ignoring the calls of Hermione and Ron. He doesn’t stop or slow on the way to his room mind only on getting away. Entering his room he reaches his bed and sits down. He opens his hands slowly ignoring the pain ripping throughout his hands. There’s blood in his hands his nails tore into his skin leaving red leaking indents in his skin. 

Closing his eyes Harry leans back onto his bed sighing deeply. 

“Meow” 

Harry’s eyes snap open, sitting up quickly wand already in hand. 

He looks down and promptly relaxes it’s just a black cat. “Hi kitty,” reaching down to pick her up “where’d you come from” Harry pets her fur coat that’s as dark as ink. He looks into her emerald eyes, that slightly glow, power wafting off her in waves. * _ This isn’t a normal cat _ .*

Harry starts to search her looking for a collar, a name tag, any sign that she belongs to someone. The only thing he finds is a black envelope hidden in her dark fur. 

Harry turns it over in his hands only the words  **Please Read all of it first** in white ink written on it. All he feels is dread, why does someone want him to read the letter first before he ….what? Told someone about it, what could possibly be in this letter that he’d immediately go tell someone about it. 

Opening the letter, Harry almost drops it reading the first sentence 

_ From: Sirius Black _

_ To: Hadrian Potter _

Quickly getting up, the cat jumping off him onto the floor; Harry decides to show this to Dumbledore he’ll know what to do.

‘Please  _ read all of it first’  _

Harry stops, this is why he was told to read it first it was known he’d turn it in to someone. He sits back down. 

_ *maybe I should read it before turning it in, it’s not like someone’s gonna die if I don’t do it now* _

  
  


Harry crawls onto his bed closing the bed curtains. He doesn’t want someone to see him reading the letter, more importantly he doesn’t want Ron to see him reading it he’d ask him about it. 

Opening the letter back up Harry reads the first sentence again. Why did it say Hadrian and not Harry? Maybe he’d find out. 

_ Pup, I know you recognize my name and the first thing you thought was me betraying your parents to Voldemort resulting in their death. _

_ I am writing this letter to tell you I did not betray your parents. I know this sounds hard to believe I am after all a prisoner that escaped from Azkaban.  _

_ There is nothing I can tell you to make you believe me, but I can tell you my side of the story.  _

_ You see years ago twelve long years ago I was your father's best friend. He was like my brother I would’ve done anything for him I did do anything for him. Including being his secret keeper an incredibly dangerous task considering we were in the middle of war and Voldemort was after James and other Order of the Phoenix members.  _

_ The thing is I never became his secret keeper it would’ve been too obvious so I suggested he made Peter his secret keeper. After all Peter was so harmless and unassuming who’d suspect him, to this day I regret that decision.  _

_ Your parents made him the secret keeper and not too soon moved to Godric Hollow. On the night your parents died I had went to Peter's hiding place and found him missing this worried me as their was no sign of struggle or a note left behind. So I went to Godric Hollow worried James and Lily had been harmed or worse. My fears were quickly confirmed I found your parents dead Lily laying in front of your crib.  _

_ You were shrieking and even though I wanted nothing more than to find Peter, as he was the only person other than me who knew where your parents were staying, but you were and still are more important than anything or anyone else. So I picked you up and took you to my flying motorcycle intending to take you somewhere safe.  _

_ But suddenly Hagrid showed up saying Dumbledore had sent him to bring you to him so he could take you to Petunia. I refused, I was suspicious, how did Hagrid and Dumbledore know what happened when I hadn’t even known. As well as your parents would have killed me for giving you to Petunia they under no circumstances wanted you with her.  _

_ So I ignored him and started to continue on my way solely focused on you and your safety. When suddenly my mind was overcome with burning anger and all I wanted to do was kill Peter. It was strange, it was like I had completely forgotten you existed or just didn’t care and then I’m handing you to Hagrid a man I just a few minutes earlier didn’t trust at all, let alone trusted with you.  _

_ Then I’m off searching for Peter. Tracking him down in the street and confronting him, then he’s screaming that  _ **_I_ ** _ betrayed the Potters. He creates an explosion killing twelve Muggles and escapes through his Animagus form faking his death.  _

_ After that I get arrested by aurors, get tossed into Azkaban and told I’m there for killing the Potters and Peter. And that’s it, I never got a trial never got questioned nothing and I stayed imprisoned for twelve years.  _

_ I know this sounds like poppycock and that you’re probably going to read this and give it to the authorities and be done with it.  _

_ But if some part of you believes me even a little bit I have a package for you with something in it that will allow you to speak to me.  _

_ And if this is the end, I want you to know that I care for you no matter how you feel about me. _

_ I will always have your back, you will always be number one, and everything I do will be because I care for you and only you and just want you to be happy.  _

_ You will  _ **_always_ ** _ be my Pup.  _

Harry didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. He just had more questions why was Sirius arrested without trial? Why did peter betray his parents? Why did Sirius suddenly decide to leave him with Hagrid? How did Dumbledore know? Why was he put with Petunia if his parents never wanted him with her?

Was he supposed to dismiss these words as lies or believe him and accept his package. Speaking of where was this package, as if reading his mind the black cat jumps back onto the bed a package in her jaws. She drops it onto Harry’s lap “thank you.” The package is wrapped in black paper, black twine tied around it, another black envelope tucked under the twine. It seemed that Sirius had a thing for the color black. 

He unties the twine and opens the envelope 

_ Dear Pup this is an  _ **_Animus Liber_ ** _ or soul book. It’s a book that when you touch it writes out whatever you’re thinking to respond to a message. It shortens the time of writing and can be useful for secretly communicating if you use a Reducio. And attach it to a necklace, you can always speak to me and I can speak to you. All you have to do is use a bit of blood press it onto a book page and say ‘et non sciatur.’ Only me and you will be able to access this the words printed out onto the pages it will disappear if someone other than you or me tries to open this. You can speak to me at anytime I’m always here for you Pup.  _

Harry thinks over the situation it was overwhelming to say the least. He couldn’t help but believe Sirius, he sounded so earnest and like he cared for Harry even though he never really got to know him. He can feel his throat tightening up as his eyes starts to fill with tears. 

He just wanted someone that would be there for him and only him, to care about his happiness and do anything for him no strings attached. Was that so bad to want that? He didn’t think so. 

And maybe he was being dumb and getting tricked by a evil man who truly cared nothing for him. Or maybe just maybe, it was someone who was wrongly imprisoned and just wanted to care for him. 

Harry making a snap decision rips the paper of the book and opens to the first page. Smearing the blood from his earlier injury onto it he speaks “et non sciatur” he feels his magic rise up from his core and crawl into his hand pulsating into the page. 

The book lights up blinding Harry for a second. He can feel something dark and pulsating reach out to him. From the intensity he can tell it’s dark magic but instead of being scared and tossing the book he allows the magic to reach him. It’s warm and comforting yet so dark it sends a thrill down Harry’s spine, is this what Sirius feels like dark but warm, comforting, and a little thrilling. 

He doesn’t think he’d mind that it seemed just right for the kind of person he thought Sirius might be. A dark pulse suddenly jumps out startling Harry and turning his attention back to the book. He sees a word start to spell out, it says just one word. 

  
  


_ Pup _

  
  



	2. Come see me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly consists of Hadrian and Sirius talking.
> 
> Also any language thats not in English has been translated through google translate so it’s probably not gonna be good.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Pup _

Harry pauses for a second he doesn’t know what to say. Should he start out asking questions immediately or should he talk a little first. He wouldn’t know if he didn’t try. 

_ Sirius? _

_ Yeah it’s me, is this you? _

_ Yeah, it’s Harry _

_ Harry? _

_ I go by Harry that is my name at least I think it is or… _

_ I don’t know who told you your name was Harry but your parents named you Hadrian _

Harry or  _ Hadrian _ takes a deep breath, how the hell has he been going by the wrong name all his life! how did everyone get it wrong. And why was he so willing to believe Sirius? * _ Why would he lie about a name* _ his traitorous mind whispers. 

_ I want to trust you Sirius as a matter of fact I strangely already do and that makes me suspicious. I’m not the kind of person to immediately trust someone.  _

_ Good. You should never trust someone easily so any questions you have I’ll answer truthfully and bluntly.  _

He was tempted the thought of someone actually answering his questions and not waving them off saying he’s too young to know. Too young his ass Death Eaters and Voldemort didn’t care how young he was they’d still attack him. So why couldn’t he have information that would protect him from crazy people. 

_ You’ll answer  _ **_any_ ** _ questions? _

_ Yes _

_ Why did you escape from Azkaban? Why aren’t you clearly nuts like the other prisoners? you'd been imprisoned for 12 years.  _

It felt necessary to question him, to figure out his intentions before asking about personal stuff. 

_ I’m not completely sure why I’m sane, well sane compared to the other prisoners not so much too regular people.  _

_ How comforting  _

_ Sorry pup but it’s the truth, I think I’m sane-ish due to two factors. One, I was in my Animagus form and dementors aren’t really into animals souls. Two, because I wasn’t really guilty of my supposed crime my lordships weren’t stripped away from me so I still had family Magic’s and protections protecting me from the dementors when they did become interested.  _

Okay...what the hell was an Animagus, lordships, family Magic’s, why would his ‘lordships’ be stripped away if he committed a crime? He had a lot of questions but he should probably start small. 

_ What’s an Animagus? _

_ An Animagus is a witch or wizard with the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will.  _

Cool. Why weren’t more people turning into animals? It sounded like a very useful tool that could help you do things. Like escape from a crime you committed and frame someone else for it. Or other less morally fucked up things like betray your friends to a nose less mad man. 

_ What’s your Animagus form? _

_ A Grim _

**Oh** . Harry may not have known what an Animagus was but he knew a Grim was an omen of death. And was believed to not really exist, yet here was a man saying he turned into something that didn’t exist he’d normally label it as poppycock. But considering he thought wizards and witches were poppycock before discovering they weren’t he decided to believe Sirius. Speaking of Sirius he still didn’t answer his first question. 

_ Why did you escape from Azkaban? _

_ During our annual feeding time a guard dropped his newspaper into my cell. You were on the front cover, I don’t even remember what it said. All I know is the melancholy fog I was in lifted and I remembered why I was here. I remembered your parents, you, everything.  _

_ How did you forget?! _

_ I don’t know maybe the dementors messed me up more than I thought all I know is I forgot who I was for twelve years as I waited, for what? I didn’t know until I escaped.  _

_ What were you waiting for? _

_ For a way to find you.  _

Dropping onto his back Harry sighed smacking the book against his forehead. What was this man, how could be so so … open about how he felt and his intentions toward Harry. He knew he shouldn’t be so embarrassed about it, it was all he’d wanted since he was a toddler. Someone to be blunt about their feelings and intentions and not be remotely embarrassed about it. He always hated when someone wasn’t clear about how they felt, hidden feelings meant hidden intentions and for Harry it never turned out well. 

_ Why? Why do you care so much? What do you want from me? _

_ I don’t want anything from you.  _

_ People always want something from me it’s always been that way, why would you be any different.  _

_ I’m sorry that people have only wanted something from you. But I’m not one of those people, I care because I failed you all those years ago. I care because even though you probably already have people who care about you and have been there for you, you will always be my pup, my number one my everything. I know that sounds intense considering you don’t know me and you’ve only ever heard bad things about me. But I can’t and won’t take back or pretend that this isn’t the truth because it is.  _

This was too much too fast. The discovery of Sirius, his name, the truth about his parents. He didn’t mind Sirius intensity it wasn’t that. What was too much was the fact that someone actually cared about him and from the looks of it, him above all others. 

He never had that growing up with the Dursleys, he didn’t even have that now. Hermione and Ron had family far more important than Harry which was understandable. Remus kept his distance for whatever reason he also didn’t know him all that well. Dumbledore despite him saying otherwise cared more about the greater good than Harry. He just needed a break to think to adjust this whole school year had been a lot and it wasn’t stopping. He just needed one night of peaceful sleep. 

_ I need time  _

Harry hopes Sirius won’t be angry about it or disappointed he really didn’t want him to be. He was (despite the very stressful night) seeing himself and Sirius being able to get along well. He didn’t want it to be ruined before it really started. 

_ I understand Pup, I’m just happy you talked to me in the first place. I’ll say it a million times, the only thing I want is for you to be happy.  _

_ Thank you Sirius goodnight.  _

_ No problem pup goodnight.  _

Harry closes the book and immediately regrets it. The dark warmth that had been wrapped around him stopped. He opens the book again allowing Sirius dark magic to wrap around him and push out the cold he previously felt. 

Crawling under his eye burning red covers Harry places the book open faced onto his chest (over his heart). Allowing the pulsating magic to warm him. 

“Meow”

Harry startles he completely forgot about her. The cat that had previously been asleep while he was talking to Sirius walks up his body and lays next to his head. He should probably find a name for her it didn’t seem like she’d be leaving any time soon. 

Tomorrow he’d ask why Sirius had dark magic. He’d ask many things there were no classes tomorrow so he had all day. But for now he’d let the darkness lull him to sleep as he descended into slumber.

* _ Hadrian doesn’t sound so bad _ *

  
  


_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  


Rolling out of bed Harry stretches his arms and legs. Yawning he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Harry looks at the book that had fallen off his chest, the disgruntled cat, the ugly red covers he got for Christmas, the muted red bed curtains and sighs. Today was going to be a long day but exciting...hopefully. 

First he needed to take a shower and eat. Then he’d find some reason to not hang out with Hermione and Ron all day without making them suspicious. Merlin knew if they got even a whiff of him hiding something they’d pester and hound him until they got what they wanted. 

Harry grabs the book and shoves it under his pillow. Pulls the covers up and closes the curtains. Hopefully while he was eating breakfast no one would for whatever reason mess around with his bed. He didn’t know what he’d do if the book was taken. Or worse someone gave it to Dumbledore, he would never get it back. 

“Mate” Harry jumps and whirls around, coming face to face with a red head. Ron. 

“Hello” he hopes he doesn’t look suspicious. 

Ron furrows his eyebrows and squinted his eyes he looks at Harry as if he’s searching for something. It seemed he found it as his face smooths out seconds later. “Right. Hello, you mind telling me what your problem was last night you just suddenly left”

“Uh I was just,” Harry takes a second to decide if he should say he was sick of the attention considering Ron’s green dragon will rear its ugly head or lie “tired, really tired”

“You know the past week has been crazy stressful”

“Stressful?!,” Ron lightly punches Harry’s arm, an excited smile crossing his face “more like awesome! Mate I thought this year would be sooo boring the Basilisk was the best thing to happen this year”

Harry lets out a little laugh “yeah” almost dying sure was fun. 

“Anyway,” he puts an arm around Harry’s shoulders Harry tries very hard not to flinch or back up stiffly “let go eat something I’m starving so bad I could eat a horse”

Harry snorts “You’re always starving” 

“Hey” Ron shouts out scandalized. “I’ll have you know-” 

Harry starts to zone out he wasn’t in the mood to talk. He just wanted to sit in silence, eat, leave, and talk to Sirius all day. Harry was just losing interest in being friends with Ron and Hermione he felt bad for feeling that way but it was the truth. Lately after every interaction with them he’s felt exhausted and miserable. In all honesty he didn’t know if that was how all friendships were or if the golden trio was just no longer compatible with Harry. 

  
  


Entering the mess hall Harry and Ron go to their house table and sit down on the brown bench attached to a very long and wide table. There are plates already on the table that fill with eggs, toast, waffles and syrup. Harry knows just by looking at the plate he might be able to finish the waffles and eggs. Infencious on might. He has never been good with eating when he’s given normal portions of food. The Dursleys idea of a good portion meal for Harry was a slice of bread and water. So his stomach could only handle small portions as that’s what it was used to. 

He hated the Dursleys if the blood ward around the house wasn’t there he would’ve left sometime ago and never come back. No matter who tried to convince him otherwise. Why did his mother have to put those stupid blood wards up. * _ wait why would she put the blood wards up?*  _ Sirius said his parents never wanted him to go to Petunia. So why would they put blood wards around the house to protect Harry when they wanted nothing to do with Petunia. It didn’t make any sense did Dumbledore get something wrong. It wasn’t hard to believe he did get Harry’s name wrong-speaking of he needed to start thinking of himself as Hadrian- so it might he got the blood wards wrong. But that just brought up another question  **who** put the wards up and why did Dumbledore think it was Harr- Hadrian's mother who did it. He needed to eat his food fast so he could speak to Sirius. 

“HARRY!” He drops his waffle startled by the sudden shout. He turns to look at the perpetrator and sees bushy brown hair, it’s Hermione. 

“Jeez mate she’s been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes”

Hadrian scratches his cheek “sorry Hermione” he says sheepishly. 

Hermione puts her hands on her hips, squinting her eyes she looks Hadrian up and down “what has you so distracted you can’t hear me calling your name”

“Nothing ‘mione I’m just tired” 

“Mmm” He resists rolling his eyes she always makes that noise. Like a disapproving mother. 

“Anyhow because we have no classes today we are going to do our homework and I am going to help you dolts do it because you two will get distracted”

Ron groans loudly dropping his head onto the table but says nothing against Hermione deciding what they will do today. Hadrian suddenly no longer has an appetite, this is what he hates about being Hermione's friend she’s bossy and overbearing. It gets annoying. 

“Sorry Hermione but I already have plans today”

This immediately gets him two shocked looks. Ron raises his head off the table “with who!” He says accusingly. 

“No one just me”

“What could you possibly be doing that is more important than doing homework today”

* _ oh you know doing literally anything else* _

Why does she have to be so up his butt about what he’s doing? If he didn’t say what he was doing why ask?

“Minding my business” he snaps at her. He regrets it instantly * _ so much for not seeming suspicious* _

“Mate what’s your problem”

Hadrian sighs,pinching his nose “I’m just tired and it’s making me grumpy I’m just gonna go back to bed before I lose it”

Hermione sighs as if she’s very disappointed “fine but do your homework when you wake back up and bring it to me so I can check it”

“Sure boss” Hadrian stands up to leave not bothering to say goodbye. 

He makes his way to his room and bed. Crawling onto his bed he picks up the book in anticipation and opens it waiting for the dark thrilling warmth to wrap around him. 

_ Sirius? _

No answer so He waits but doesn’t have to wait long when a minute letter he gets a reply. 

“ _ I’m here sorry it took so long to get to you” _

_ “Don’t be so dramatic It wasn’t long Sirius it took literally one minute” _

_ “How dare you! Being dramatic is my way of life!” _

Hadrian rolls his eyes ignoring the persistent smile on his face. 

_ “Oh I’m sure it is” _

_ “Le gasp” _

_ “Please do continue your dramatics so I can continue to roll my eyes so hard I get a headache” _

_ “Nothing short of what you deserve I’m sure” _

_ “Mmkay Mr.Adult man acting like a child” _

_ “Actually I’m not an adult” _

_ “If you say your a child at heart I will find you and throw this book at your head” _

_ “Oh darn I was so tempted to say that guess I can’t now. But in all seriousness pup I really am no longer an adult” _

_ “What do you mean!?” _

_ “When I escaped from Azkaban I needed somewhere to go I hadn’t planned very far ahead. So I went to Gringotts knowing they’d accept me because I still had my lordships proving I didn’t commit the crime I’d been accused of. While I am now sane-ish, I wasn’t when I went to Gringotts they said I’d need a few years of working with mind healers and minimal contact with the outside world. That didn’t sound like a good idea to me how would I be able to support you if I was isolated somewhere? so they suggested something else to me. It’s well it’s pretty dark pup. First I need to know how you feel about dark magic.” _

_ “I don’t know how I feel, at first I believed what everyone believes that dark magic is bad and using it or having a dark magical core makes you evil. But when I feel your dark magic it doesn’t feel evil  _ **_you_ ** _ don’t feel evil. So I don't know how to feel.” _

_ “Dark magic isn’t inherently evil neither is light magic inherently good it all depends on intention. Dark and light magic are just two different ways of using magic. Light is considered good because the magic it excels in is less harmless than dark magic. Now Dark  _ **_Arts_ ** _ is something different the spells and rituals can vear towards morally ambiguous or evil. That’s an area where you’d need to carefully consider how dark your moral compass is. And what you would and wouldn’t be willing to do.” _

_ “If that’s the case Sirius what did the goblins do? What did you do?” _

_ “I did a dark ritual that would be considered part of the dark arts it’s illegal here. But Gringotts doesn’t follow England rules so helping me do it wasn’t a problem for them” _

_ “What is the ritual? and why is it illegal?” _

_ “It’s called the ‘corpus mens et animus confractus’ or the body mind and soul break. Uncreative name I know but that’s essentially what it is. It breaks down the body mind and soul and rebuilds it stronger and majority of the time younger. That’s why it’s illegal because it uses dark magic and it plays around with the body’s soul something considered taboo around here.” _

That was it? It seemed like the spell would be something awful considering it was made illegal. But all it did was make someone’s mind,soul, and body younger. That was just ridiculous and it made Hadrian wonder if the laws against other dark magic or arts was just as ridiculous. 

_ “That’s it? No baby blood sacrifice or anything” _

_ “No, no baby sacrifices the only blood used was my own, of my own free will” _

_ “Okay but why did you need to do this spell and how old are you now” _

_ “I needed to do it because my adult mind and body was weak and fractured, but with the spell I was made younger. So I wasn’t as weak and in turn not as insane as I would be if I stayed grown. I am now recognized by magic itself and law as a fifteen year old boy” _

_ “Bloody hell! Your just two years older than me” _

_ “Yup I now have the honor of going through puberty again. Yay.” _

_ “Was it worth it” _

_ “For you pup any price is worth it. Although that doesn’t mean I’m not going to complain about it” _

Hadrian can’t help but smile. * _ What a dramatic dork.* _

  
  


_ “Any more questions pup” _

Hadrian puts his game face back on time to get Sirius(ba dum tss) again. 

“ _ Yeah I live with the Dursleys, Petunias family, and I can’t leave because Dumbledore said my mom put blood wards around the house and it’s the only thing protecting me from Death Eaters. But you said my parents didn’t want me to live with Petunia so why would my mom protect the house with blood wards?” _

_ “I don’t know why Dumbledore would tell you such a thing,But your mom Didn’t want anything to do with Petunia years before you were even conceived. And wards need love from the caster and the person house it’s being casted on. So in other words it’s literally impossible for these wards to exist unless Petinis has a magical friend which is also impossible because she and her ugly husband hates magic. Second WHO THE HELL PUT YOU WITH THE DURSLEYS!!!” _

_ “Dumbledore, he said in my parents will that I was to go to them if you couldn’t take me in” _

_ “Excuse me! I was with them when they wrote their will and they very clearly stated under  _ **_no_ ** _ circumstances would you go to them and wrote a long list of people you should go to instead. I could name them all right now!” _

_ “I don’t understand, what’s going on Sirius. The only reason I can think of, of why I was sent there is Dumbledore ignored my parents wishes sent me there anyway then lied to me about the blood wards. But why? I just don’t get it” _

_ “I don’t know why he’d send you to the Dursleys either but I’m gonna find out. And the blood wards would Dumbledore have any reason to believe he needed to keep you at the Dursleys? If he did maybe that’s why he lied to you about them” _

Hadrian's body goes cold. Yeah Dumbledore did have a reason to believe he needed to keep Hadrian at the Dursleys. 

_ “ I … had said some things to him about the Dursleys and expressed my want to leave” _

_ “That might be why pup. ….Why did you want to leave the Dursleys” _

Hadrians breath catches in his throat. Should he tell Sirius what would he even say to him, ‘oh you know I told Dumbledore about the Dursleys abuse and he brushed it off as tough love and sent back to that hell hole anyway’. He didn’t want to make Dumbledore look bad he was just a little naive about Muggle problems 

* _ naive? How is a 100 year old man  _ **_naive_ ** _ about universal problems that not just Muggles go through*  _

He wanted to kick the voice in his head but he can’t exactly kick himself now can he. But the voice (okay his brain) was right this wasn’t naivety this was just pure negligence. 

“ _ If I tell you can you promise not to say anything until I’m done” _

_ “I promise” _

So Hadrian tells him everything. He tells him about the cupboard under the stairs, getting beaten up by Dudley or Vernon or both on an okay day. Petunia hitting him with hot pans sometimes, making him work in the sweltering heat for hours pulling weeds out her garden that he also built. Not feeding him enough. Carving the word freak into his side. Not letting him do good in school because if he was doing good that meant he was trying to humiliate Dudley. Ruining his reputation in town so everyone would hate and ignore him. Them telling him his parents were drunks who died in a car crash and that his father was the one to carve the lightning bolt into his forehead. 

He ignores the tears running down his face and how grateful he is that he doesn’t have to write by hand because if he did, he'd never finish. That he’s happy the only thing he has to do is think the words and images in order to get what he’s trying to say across. 

Sirius says nothing the whole time Hadrian writes and when it’s over the only thing he writes is

“ _ Can I come see you, I’ll be in my Animagus form no one will know” _

Hadrian doesn’t hesitate to answer back, he knows what he wants right now and that’s Sirius. 

“ _ Please come see me” _


	3. Adonis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Sirius sneak of into the night.
> 
> Also the little black cat gets a name.

_ Previously on New Rules _

  * _Please come see me•_



_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Hadrian didn’t know how Sirius would get to him nor did he care. He knew that somehow he’d find his way to him he just had to wait. For now though he’d pet the black cat and try to think of a name for her. He’d also ignore the dread he was feeling at what Sirius would do or say when he got to him. 

Sirius was intense he had no idea if he’d go to Dumbledore to rip his head off or demand the Dursleys address so he could kill them. Strangely Hadrian found he didn’t mind the thought of that. 

“So I was thinking of naming you after your very pretty fur,” Hadrian says speaking to the little black cat with creepy glowing green eyes. 

“How about smudge,” he gets a hiss as an answer 

“onyx,” another hiss

“blot,” this time he gets a yowl so definitely no 

“Ink” he gets a purr in return. 

“So Ink did you know me and you are practically twins same black hair and green eyes, are you the animal version of my future self because if you are…” Ink gives him an unimpressed look. Yeesh she was a mean one. 

His train of thought stops when he hears the pitter-patter of claws against the wood floor. It sounds like a heavy dog or more importantly a  **Grim** . 

Hadrian sits up quickly, scrambling to the edge of the bed and rips open his bed curtains. Coming face to face with a Grim. Either he was being sent an omen of death or Sirius motherfucking Black found him. 

His heart is going crazy he can hear it beating like drums as he tries to keep the smile off his face. And tries to breathe properly but the Grim walking towards him is making things very hard.

Sirius stops in front of his bed, he’s so close Hadrian can feel the breathe from his snout on his leg. Big golden eyes look up at him questioning asking for permission Hadrian opens the curtain wider. Sirius takes the cue and jumps up onto the bed making it sink he closes the curtain tightly and hopes like hell no one comes in. Hadrian moves up to the head board crossing his legs as the Grim moves to sit in front of him. 

The Grim starts to shift his skin moving like a plastic bag wrapped around a trapped moving hand. He continues to shift until a boy appears taking its place. Hadrian looks at the boy and promptly stops breathing. 

He has hair darker than night with matching eyes,that have flecks of gold in them. His hair is short and pushed back as if he regularly runs his hands through his hair, a stray hair falling onto his forehead. His skin is tan it’s a lighter shade of the gold freckles in his eyes. Speaking of freckles he has black ones splattered across his nose and sharp cheekbones. A lone freckle sits in the corner of his full lips. 

* _ Woah mega  _ **_woah_ ** _ *  _ Hadrian tells his betraying mind to shut the hell up. 

He breathes out finally realizing he hasn’t breathed the whole time he’d been looking at Sirius, there is but one word on his lips

“Sirius?”

The boy or Sirius smiles a gorgeous thing “Hadrian” his voice is deep and warm. 

What the everloving hell why is this Adonis speaking to a lowly peasant called Hadrian and saying his name so fondly. 

“H-hi” Hadrian says meekly. It was one thing to speak over a magical book and another to actually speak face to face. And he didn’t know how to speak or act or what. He didn’t know what Sirius was expecting or wanting. 

* _ nothing he wants nothing nor is he expecting something from you*  _ he thanks his maybe not so traitorous mind. 

Hadrian lets go Sirius isn’t like everyone else he doesn’t have an image of what Hadrian should be. He’d been in prison for twelve years he has no idea about ‘The Boy Who Lived’ all he knows is Hadrian. So he does what his mind is telling him to do and pulls Sirius into a hug. 

“Oh pup” 

Just those two words cause Hadrian to burst into tears. He twists his hands into Sirius loose black shirt and lets out all the things he’s been feeling. Someone finally believed him about the Dursleys didn’t even question him about it. Just solely believed Hadrian's words and his words only it was a reprieve from what he had never been given the courtesy of. Innocent until proven guilty. 

He cries for what feels like hours but has probably only been a few minutes. He cries until he can’t anymore and his throat and mouth his dry. And when he can’t cry anymore he clings harder to Sirius pushing his face into his neck. He lets himself be soothed with Sirius petting his head and rubbing circles into his back. He’s glad Sirius doesn’t tell him it will be okay, he’s tired of lies. 

He slowly starts to fall asleep Sirius holding him the whole time never attempting to let go or pull Hadrian off of him. 

He feels safe and protected as he falls into the dark abyss of sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Hadrian slowly starts to wake up from his nap someone is tapping him on the nose. He ignores the persistent tapping and snuggles deeper into the warmth he’s laying on top of. He wraps his arms tighter around his chuckling warmth. 

Wait. Warm things don’t chuckle unless they’re people. Hadrian's eyes promptly snap open. He turns his head and his face to face with Sirius. 

“Hello” Sirius voice rumbles out like melted dark chocolate. 

“Hi” he really isn’t keen on talking as his mind is trying to adjust to the fact that he's laying on top of Sirius strangely large muscular chest. His arms wrapped around his neck, face in his neck. Sirius arms are wrapped around his back. 

“Hey, pup I don’t know what's going on in that pretty head of yours but one of your little roommates came in to tell you dinners starting in twenty minutes”

Hadrian feels panic rip through his body 

“He talked to you! He saw you?!”

“No, I put up a privacy shield around your bed so no one could hear or enter your bed”

“As far as your friend is concerned he just thinks you’re sleeping deeply and not that you have a wanted criminal hiding in your bed.”

Hadrian breathes out a sigh of relief “thank Merlin”

“Oh yeah sure thank Merlin and not the handsome bloke who actually did the work”

Hadrian slaps his chest huffing “shut up”

“Sorry no can do it’s not in my genes to be silent.”

“Sure” he rolls his eyes at Sirius how ridiculous can this man get. 

“Anyway are you hungry?”

He was hungry but he didn’t want to leave Sirius side. He was comfortable and getting up to go to the mess hall and be surrounded by two faced bitches who changed their mind about him at the drop of a dime sounded like pure hell. He tells Sirius so. For whatever reason he gets a laugh out of him. 

“That’s okay pup I have a way to get food without even leaving bed”

“How pray tell are you gonna do that”

“Mipsy!”

He has no idea what yelling someone’s name is supposed to do. He hoped Sirius wasn’t actually crazy crazy and was calling an imaginary friends name. Thankfully that theory is proven wrong when Hadrian hears a pop and a house elf shows up inside his bed. Which how? Didn’t Sirius put a shield up? He looks to Sirius face to see if he’s shocked as well but his face is completely calm. 

“Hello Mipsy, I know this might be a hassle but could you please get two trays with dinner for us?”

“Mipsy can do it if,” she puts her little hands on her hips “Mr.Black can tell Mipsy if he betrayed the Potters or not”

“ I Sirius Black do solemnly swear I did not betray the Potters nor have any intention of doing so to the remaining Potter” Hadrian can feel something settle when Sirius is done talking. He realizes it’s his magic it’s settled now that it has conformation from Sirius in person that he didn’t betray his parents. He can feel the little tension he had left around Sirius disappear as he completely relaxes. 

Mipsy nods her head and pops way only to pop back a big tray in hand two smaller trays resting on top of it. She sets it down onto the bed, leaving before Hadrian can say thank you. 

They both sit up ruffling Ink who was resting above their heads on top of the head boards ledge. 

Speaking of Ink where did Sirius even get her. He asks Sirius about her. 

“Oh she’s not mine she just started following me around and wouldn’t leave. So I used her as a messenger because she has no connection to me that anyone would realize”

“Huh so can I keep her”

“Yeah,” Sirius says chewing on his burger “but you’re gonna have to make her your familiar if you want to keep her in Hogwarts”

“Why?”

“Animals that aren’t familiars aren’t allowed”

  
  


“If animals aren’t allowed in how did you get in”

Sirius smiles smugly “well I might have discovered that Hogwarts is a magical being in her own right and allows anyone who doesn’t intend to cause harm enter her domain or the headmaster allows it”

Hadrian narrows his eyes at Sirius “why would you need to bring a non student into the school?”

“Mischief”

Hadrian doesn’t bother to continue to question Sirius he clearly had no intention of giving a full answer. But one question does linger in his head, if only those who don’t intend any harm can enter unless the headmaster approves it. How did the troll, and Voldemort get in. 

He’s knocked out of his train of thought when Sirius calls his name. His real name not Pup, it makes Hadrian anxious. 

“Yeah what’s up” he puts down his burger too anxious to eat. 

  
  


Sirius does as well. “I know you don’t want to talk about the Dursleys and I’m not going to make you. But I do know a way to keep you away from them for good”

Hadrian swallows the lump in his throat “for good?”

“You’ll never have to go back and no could make you go back”

“What do you have in mind” 

“If we go to Gringotts and you accept your Lordships you’ll become emancipated.You will be the only one who can control where you go or what you do”

“If I accept my Lordships how long will it take to be emancipated?”

“You’ll be emancipated as soon as you accept them”

Hadrian allows his heart to fill up with hope, hope he never thought he’d have. He doesn’t stop the smile that graces his features. He doesn’t stop himself from launching at Sirius to wrap his arms around him in a hug. 

He knocks Sirius onto his back accidentally knocking their trays over. Hadrian pushes his face into Sirius neck and mumbles out a thank you. Sirius says it’s no problem. 

“You want to go tonight”

Hadrian's head perks up. “Tonight?” Sirius nods in conformation. “I- how, I have no idea how to-” he stops speaking and gives Sirius an unimpressed look “you know a way to sneak out don’t you” 

Hadrian only gets a quirked eyebrow as an answer. 

He gets up excitedly grabbing Sirius hand tugging him along as he gets off the bed. “Then let's go”

Sirius laughs “you’re gonna need shoes Pup” Hadrian looks down at his bare toes wiggling them. Oops. 

He quickly throws on some shoes. Turning to look at Sirius expectantly “well lead the way”

  
  


—————————————————

  
  
  


They had managed to sneak out into the hallway unnoticed. Hadrian behind Sirius, following him to a dark corner in the corridor. Sirius taps the wall in a strange pattern. It opens exposing a staircase leading down into darkness. Sirius turns to him giving a reassuring smile and begins his descent down. Hadrian follows him hand clinging to the back of his shirt trying not to look at the closing hidden doorway. It reminded him too much of getting locked in his cupboard. 

Eventually they get to the bottom of the vine covered staircase, stopping at moss covered bricks. Sirius peels back the moss and reaches his hand into a hole where a brick used to be. When he pulls his hand away the brick way opens exposing the woods just outside the school. 

Not too far from the entryway sits a black motorcycle. It’s the flying motorcycle Sirius had mentioned in his letter to Sirius. 

Hadrian stands there frozen it doesn’t have any helmets it seemed dangerous but then again so was Quidditch. And he had no problem playing it. 

Sirius walks over to the bike getting on the seat he pushes the kickstand up. And looks at Hadrian smirking. 

“Scared Potter”

Huffing Hadrian stomps over to the motorcycle and climbs on the back and wraps his arms around Sirius middle. 

“Never”

Sirius revs the engine and suddenly the bike is taking off into the air. Flying high above the green twisting trees. Hadrian realizes they had just been in the Dark Forest, he can’t help but laugh thinking about Sirius speeding through a dangerous forest to get to him. * _ How appropriate* _

Hadrian looks up at the crescent moon glowing blue and relaxes. He closes his and leans on to Sirius back relishing in the cool yet warm air blowing across his face and ruffling his hair. 

He ruminates on his situation. Here he is flying on a motorcycle with a strange who he just a  **day** ago hardly even knew. Now he was trusting him with his feelings and well-being. He knew if anyone else knew about they'd call him crazy and stupid for so quickly trusting someone who was convicted for betraying his parents and killing Muggles. * _ but he was never actually convicted, that would imply he had a trial*  _ For once Hadrian thanks the devilish part of his brain. 

The connection he felt with Sirius was strong it should have been troubling but Hadrian only felt happy. Maybe the instant connection he had with Sirius meant it would last forever because it was right. He knew people would find out eventually and they would judge him but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

  
  


Sirius starts to slow down Hadrian opens his eyes and looks down. They’re above Gringotts thankfully there is an alley devoid of people next to it. Sirius slowly lands next to a door. 

Getting off the motorcycle quickly they enter the door only to come face to face with a Goblin, her hands on her hips. 

“Sirius Black!!,” she stalks up to him snatches him by the ear ignoring his ow’s “how dare you leave without telling me. You do remember that you are a wanted criminal right?!”

“Yes I do remember,” he mumbles out “and besides I had something important to do”

“Which was?” The goblin lady growl out

Sirius swivels around as best he can and points at Hadrian “him”

Her head snaps up, she stares at Hadrian for a few long seconds and promptly lets Sirius go. She sighs pinching her nose “of course”

“Why is he here Sirius, I swear if you kidnapped him -”

“Wha-well I’d never do such a thing!” Sirius splutters

She and Hadrian both give him blank stares eyebrows quirked. 

“Okay I would but that’s not the point. The point is he came willingly to accept his lordships.”

The goblin woman looks at Hadrian yet again

“Is that so”

“Yes ma’am”

“Mmm okay let's go”

She turns around and walks away clearly expecting them to follow. They follow. Hadrian looks at Sirius who smiles back sheepishly Hadrian shakes his head. 

“What’s her name”

“Madam”

How fitting. 

They follow her into a room with a big brown desk, two chairs in front of it, and a fire place by its side. They sit down she turns to them

“Now because I’m not your account manager I will call him in he will be the one to give you your lordship rings.”

“Wait, can’t you just do it?” Hadrian asks he doesn’t know his account manager he doesn’t know this lady either but Sirius to trust. He tells Madam so before she can ask him why. 

“Mmm I suppose I can Mr.Potter if you’re sure”

“I’m sure” 

“I will be back in just a second then” she walks out the room closing the heavy doors behind her. 

When he’s sure she’s out of hearing distance Hadrian asks how Sirius knows her. 

“She’s my family’s account manager and when I came here after my escape she took it upon herself to get me all sorted out.”

“Do you trust her”

“Absolutely”

Hadrian allows himself to relax that’s a good thing he was kinda worried he had messed up. 

“You know Pup when you get your lordships you’re gonna have some responsibilities and will have to act a certain way around certain people. I can help teach you if you want me too”

“I’d like that thank you but how hard can it be it’s just one lordship”

Sirius looks at him like he’s crazy “Pup you will most certainly have more than one lordship.”

“I know everyone thinks I have more than one because they think I’m rich but my parents only left me a trust fund that’ll tide me over for the rest of my school days and Godric Hollow”

“One trust fund! Oh Merlin Pup I don’t know what you’ve been told but your parents most certainly did not leave you just a trust fund”

“That’s what Dumbledore said”

“I’m really starting to think you should ignore everything Dumbledore says about your parents he clearly doesn’t know anything”

“If that’s the case what did they leave me”

Before Sirius can answer Madam walks back in. He supposed they were about to find out. 

Madam is walking quickly toward her desk a scowl etched into her face. She sits down with a plop “now Mr.Potter were you ever made aware of the numerous letters we’ve sent you about your lordships?”

“No I was not made aware of any letters from Gringotts”

“Thought so” she says. She nods at a goblin that had been standing beside the open doors he leaves quickly. 

“I have a bit of bad and good news for you”

“The bad news is your previous account manager was not doing his duties correctly which he will be severely punished for.”

“What did he do” Hadrian and Sirius say in unison. 

“It seems for the past 13 years he was allowing money to be withdrawn from vaults only you could open when you accepted your lordships and as you have only just now decided to accept your lordships it was more than a little suspicious”

“As well as I was only a babe 13 years ago”

“Yes but their is good news I am now your account manager and have already put in a request for the money to be returned”

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome dear”

Madam opens a box with rings sitting in it. There are four. 

She points at the first one and says “Slytherin” the ring was a black snake twisted in a permanent circle it’s jaw biting into a green emerald. 

“Peverell” The second is blood red ring with silver swirls etched into it.

“Gryffindor” The third ring is a black lion twisted into a circle it has ruby eyes. 

“Potter” The fourth and final ring is a black stag wrapped in a circle it’s eyes are silver and it’s horns are red like its been dripped in blood. 

She pushes the box towards Hadrian “all you have to do is put them on”

“That’s it”

“Yes”

Hadrian didn’t know why he had the rings to Gryffindor and Slytherin. So he decided to ask Madam about it. 

“I’m not sure but we can do a Lectio sanguine or blood reading, all you have to do is put your blood on some parchment paper and it will show you everything you need to know”

“Which is?”

“It will show your Birth parents, family members, spells and potions that have been casted on you, lordships and reasons for why you have it, injuries you’ve had throughout your life,and things that need to be fixed like mental health or physical health.”

“Okay”

That was a lot to say the least and as much as he didn’t want to take the Slytherin lordship he wanted to be emancipated now. And he wasn’t sure if he would be if he didn’t accept it. Besides, he'd find out why he got it in the first place when he did the Lectio sanguine. 

Grabbing the box he puts the rings on. Slytherin goes on the middle finger of his left hand.Gryffindor goes on the index finger of his left hand. Peverell goes on the thumb of his right hand and Potter goes on the index finger of his right hand. 

He feels their magic swirl around him in varying degrees of dark and (surprisingly) grey magic until they settle around him. It seems he’s been accepted. 

“I’m read for the blood reading”

Madam pulls out parchment paper as well as a dagger and hands it to Hadrian. 

He grabs it and without hesitation swipes the blade across his skin. Ignoring the pain of his sliced hand he squeezes it shut, allowing the small river of blood to splatter onto the parchment. 

He feels his magic rise up and push into the parchment. Words slowly start to appear on the paper, Hadrian waits for the words to stop appearing and when it does he begins to read.

**Name: Hadrian Euphemia Evans Potter**

**Father: James Fleamont Potter**

**Mother: Lily Marie Potter** **_[née Evans]_ **

**Blood status: Pureblood**

**Magical Guardian: (illegal guardian) Albus Dumbledore**

  * **Lordships•**



**Slytherin: Through right of conquest. Defeat of Tom Riddle/Voldemort**

**Gryffindor: Won by pulling out the Sword of Gryffindor.**

**Peverell: Through family**

**Potter: Through family**

  * **Vaults•**



**Trust fund: 140,305 Galleons, 10 sickles, and 5 Knuts**

**Potter Vault:20,523,10 Galleons, 15 sickles, and 8 Knuts**

**Peverell vault: 19,250,06 Galleons, 8 sickles, and 3 Knuts**

**Gryffindor vault: 18,320,09 Galleons, 3 sickles, and 2 Knuts**

**Slytherin vault: 16,509,11 Galleons, 11 sickles, and 6 Knuts**

**Fleamont vault: 200,190 Galleons, 3 sickles, and 1 Knut**

  * **Properties•**



**Number 13,Grimmauld place**

**Potter Manor**

**Salazar Slytherin Manor(Distant relative)**

**Peverell Manor**

**Fleamont Manor**

**Godric Hollow**

**Potter Cottage**

**Gryffindor Manor**

  * **Magical Inheritances•**



**Parseltongue ability- blocked(broken) by Albus Dumbledore**

**Soul shard- Tom Riddle/Voldemort**

**Magical Core- 45% blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

  * **Potions and Spells•**



**Loyalty Charm- geared towards Albus Dumbledore, All Weasley’s, Remus Lupin**

**Trust Charm- geared towards Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley**

**Distrust Charm-(recently broken)geared towards all dark magic, Slytherin’s, anyone who questions/ distrusts Albus Dumbledore**

**Submissiveness Charm- geared towards Severus Snape, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Albus Dumbledore, Ginevra Weasley**

  * **Marriage Contracts•**



**Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley(signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) [Illegal]**

  
  


  * **Injuries •**



**Too many to list! Some with lasting effects, needs to be fixed right away.**

  * **Health Recommendations•**



**Mind Healer**

**Nutrition Potions**

**Praeter Ossa Corporis**

  
  


Hadrian is shaking his fists balled so tightly his nails have already burst through the skin, adding to the cut on his hand. He drops the parchment. The world is turning fuzzy, voices muted. All he can feel is hot white anger and his magic rising up out of him lashing out at anything living.  


Why? Why would Dumbledore do this he  **trusted** him. And all this time he’s been taking advantage of him, the Weasley’s as well all of them. Or is it all of them he doesn’t even know anymore. He doesn’t know anything anymore. Could he even trust Sirius or was this just a farce to. He could trust no one because it seemed no matter what he’d always be taken advantage of. 

He feels someone rubbing circles into his back and he wants to hit them. He was not a baby crying because their sleepy, he was a boy who’d just been betrayed by the first person he ever trusted. He feels his magic start to grow stronger like a receding tide pulling back only to come back stronger than ever destroying anyone and anything in the way. He wants everyone to drown. 

A dark strong magic wraps around him like a heavy blanket and despite Hadrian's wish to not be comforted by it he is.He breathes out slowly, his heart beat going from racing horses to the slow trot of a cow. The world starts to come back into focus and he looks into dark eyes with gold flecks. 

  
  


“Sirius”

  
  



	4. Good To Be Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning * Badly made up spells *

Chapter 4

Previously on New Rules 

  * “Sirius”•



——————————————————

Hadrian is breathing in deeply as he takes in the scene around him. Sirius has hands wrapped around his head hands tangled in his hair. Madam is sitting at her desk not looking fazed in any way. Hadrian notices the previously blooming flower on the desk is now dead and shriveled. Did he do that? * _ maybe, maybe not* _

_ “ _ Hadrian” Sirius deep voice rumbles. He brings his hands to Hadrian's face thumbs resting on his cheeks “you calm”

“Not even close” Hadrian growls out doing his best to not let his magic run rampant, he doesn’t want to kill anymore poor flowers. 

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Sirius smirks at him “now you wanna tell me what you saw that made you lose it”

Hadrian grabs Sirius wrists and slides his hands off his face. Without a word he picks up the parchment and gives it to Sirius. Sitting back in his chair Hadrian waits for Sirius reaction. 

As he watches Sirius read it his face gets progressively darker. He grows still so still it doesn’t look like he's breathing. The magic that Hadrian had only felt warmth from grows cold and sharp it digs under his skin he’s sure if he breathes he’ll see his breath. His magic feels wild and unhinged like at any second if Sirius wanted it’d rise up and choke the life out of its target. A traitorous thrill runs down Hadrian's spine.

For the first time since meeting Sirius he feels fear. 

He now understands why everyone so easily believed this normally charming man could be a mad serial killer. It seems the rumors about all Blacks being born a little Mad is true. 

Hadrian's magic rises up in response joining in the wildness of Sirius magic. Hadrian feels his whole body shudder and watches Sirius shudder in a similar manner. 

Looking up at him Sirius says nothing his eyes staring into Hadrian's green ones. He doesn’t look away eyes deep and hypnotic they promise unspeakable revenge. Hadrian can’t help the pleased gaze he returns it seems he and Sirius were on the same page. 

“Mmhum” 

Hadrian looks away embarrassed. He turns to Madam looking highly unimpressed he was starting to think between him and Sirius that’d be the only look they’d ever get from her. 

“Well I would like to help but I can’t do that if I don’t know the problem so can you  _ please _ hand me the parchment”

“Sorry” Sirius says back to his sheepish and mischievous self. 

Hadrian was gonna get whiplash if Sirius mood swings were gonna be a permanent thing. 

Reading the parchment paper Madams face doesn’t change one bit. But the area around her tells a different story. “Would you like to do the ‘Praeter Ossa Corporis’ spell we can do it now if you’d like”

“What’s the ‘Praeter Ossa Corporis’ spell?”

“It means ‘save the body and bones’ it does exactly what it states but instead of saving, it will fix them.Which does technically mean saving them before it becomes unfixable”

“I’ll do it but I do have a question the Parchment says I have soul shard from Tom Riddle or Voldemort can you get rid of it”

“Thankfully yes but it will be a different ritual that we’ll have to do it's called the ‘animam contritione pervalida et extract’ or soul shard extract”

“It will cost money”

“I understand any price I’ll pay I just want all of this removed including the submissive spells and magical core block”

“That I can do but I will warn you now it will be a painful experience”

“I can take it” Hadrian says determinedly 

Standing up Madam instructs Hadrian and Sirius to follow. She leads them out of the room and to a room at the end of the hall. Opening the doors he walks in. The room is a comforting pristine white. 

In the middle of the room sits a high gray slab, blue crystals sit on top of it making a circle on the slab. To the right of the slab is window that shows a room with seats. Before he can ask whats it for Madam directs Sirius to the room and closes the door. 

“We can’t have outside forces interfering during the rituals” 

Hadrian nods in understanding. “I’m going to need you to get on the slab and lay inside the circle of crystals, some people will be coming in to help me until then relax and do your best to brace for the pain” she walks out of the room not waiting for a response. 

Hadrian likes her she’s blunt and doesn’t sugar coat anything. He needed that more than ever. 

Walking to the slab he looks over to the room Sirius is in and waves at him. Sirius waves back “I’ll be here the whole time Pup if something funky starts to happen I have your back”

Smiling Hadrian gets inside the circle “I know” laying on his back he rests his head under a very large blue black crystal and waits. 

He doesn’t have to wait long six goblins including Madam walk in. They each position themselves around the slab and wasting no time they push their magic into the crystal slowly. They light up turning light blur to an increasingly burning white. 

He feels his head start to throb but he endures it he can handle this. 

He will not back out.  _ The pain grows.  _

He is going to get in control of his body and mind.  _ And grows _

He is going to take down those who have betrayed him.  _ And grows _

He will not be walked all over anymore.  _ Eyes watering  _

He is in control of himself and only himself,  **no** one is  **ever** gonna take that away from him again.  _ Ears ringing  _

He doesn’t care what he has to do, who he has to offend, what rules he’ll have to break.  _ Jaw aching  _

As far as he was concerned there was gonna be some new rules and-

_ Tearing his mouth open to scream the darkness drags him down into its hypnotic pit.  _

**_The Number One Rule was- fuck em all_ ** .

————————————————————

Slowly rousing out of sleep Hadrian rolls over only to hit a warm chest. Opening his eyes he comes face to face with matching green eyes and ink black fur. “Hello Ink” he gets an answering meow in return. Ink turns her head and falls back asleep. 

Hadrian feels something move around his stomach and looks down. It’s an arm specifically Sirius arm. Turning his head he looks at Sirius and stares at him admiring his features. 

“If you want a portrait I can give you one” Sirius says voice melted chocolate smooth. 

“I was just wondering if I’d ever be as handsome as you” Hadrian says jokingly

“Mmm don’t need to your already pretty”

Rolling his eyes Hadrian smacks his arm “how would you know you haven’t even opened your eyes” 

“My specialty is sniffing out beauty from miles away” 

“From the few days I’ve known you I honestly wouldn’t expect any less from you”

“I’m offended”

“Mhmm”

Deciding to get up Hadrian starts to lift Sirius arm off of him but is stopped from Sirius tightening his arm around him and snuggling deeper into Hadrian's back. “What are you doing Pup it’s too early to be getting up”

“True but in a little while Ron will be getting up and undoubtedly start looking for me. And as much as I want to tell him to fuck off I need to seem unsuspicious until the school year is over so I can plan and stay out of Dumbledore’s clutches”

“True” Sirius grumbles into his neck

“Besides I want to see you off when you leave. And ask you about what happened after I passed out”

Sighing Sirius sits up his pushed back hair a little astray a few more strands falling onto his forehead. He pushes it back while running his hands through his hair. He’s wearing a loose white shirt, it’s three buttons at the collar unbuttoned. Somehow he looks perfect even when just waking up. *Damn him* Hadrian is starting to realize as each day passes he’s agreeing with his little devil more and more. 

“Alright let’s go”

Getting up Hadrian notices he feels fresh and new. His bones don’t creak and the constant dull pain he had gotten used to has faded. He smiles he feel brand new. He is brand new. 

Grabbing Sirius hand they both quickly walk out the room Ink walking beside them. They stop at the door way and peek out checking for someone. Seeing no one they run to the secret passage Sirius quickly opens it they practically jump in. Door closing Sirius stops at the moss covered brick wall at the bottom of the staircase. 

“After you passed out from the rituals Madam gave me some stuff to give you,” he pulls out a potion from his pocket and hands it to Hadrian “ it’s a nutrition potion you take it every morning and it’ll refill by next morning. She said it’ll make you healthier and will keep your previously shrunken stomach from trying to eat itself now that it’s normal sized”

“Eating itself?”

“Yup you’re gonna be really hungry from now on until you get a proper diet that fits your new stomach size”

“I also have something else for you but it’s in my motorcycle”

“Okay let’s go get it”

Turning away from Hadrian, Sirius opens the passage and they step outside. It’s warm and the sun has barely risen giving the forest and the black motorcycle a golden red glow. 

Sirius walks to his motorcycle and opens a little panel on the side of it he pulls out a folded white silk cloth. He walks back towards Hadrian and unfolds the cloth. He pulls out a necklace. It has a black leather chain a small circle medallion attached to it. On the black medallion is a growling Grim it’s eyes glowing gold. 

“It’s a necklace spelled with protection Magic’s”

“I thought my lordship rings would be enough protection”

“They will just not from what this necklace protects you from,” he says unclipping the necklace and walks behind Hadrian putting it around his neck “this protects you from Legilimency”

“Legilimency?”

“Magic that allows you to read someone’s mind when you look into their eyes”

“This will stop Dumbledore from finding out about anything that’s happened recently,” Sirius says clipping the necklace shut. 

Walking back in front of Hadrian “never take this off until you learn Occlumency, magic that protects you from Legilimency”

Looking grave Sirius puts his hands onto Hadrian's face his thumbs on his cheeks “after you passed out I spoke to Madam and she said if for the next two weeks I get 24/7 mind treatment I can be with you all summer but i won’t be able to talk to you until those two weeks are over”

Hadrian's heart drops. What. He just got Sirius he can’t lose him now not even for two weeks. He had two weeks left of the school year he’d need Sirius to get through it. No. He starts to shake his head. He will not be ripped away from Sirius. 

“Pup I know this sounds awful but if I do this now I can be with you for good, I won’t be completely fixed but I’ll be okay enough to not need daily mind healer check ups”

“No. You’re gonna leave me and won’t come back I know it I know you will” Hadrian can’t stop the tears from spilling out his eyes. 

Sirius pulls him closer until they’re nose to nose “I promise I won’t. If you want me to I can make a magic oath that can’t be broken” he whispers to Hadrian 

Hadrian nods unable to speak “ I, Sirius Black do solemnly swear that I will come back in two weeks to Hadrian Euphemia Evans Potter and never leave him for long periods of time again”

Hadrian pulls Sirius into a hug as soon as the last word falls from his lips. He holds onto Sirius tightly “I’m gonna miss you despite barely knowing you” Sirius laughs quietly “the feeling is mutual”

They stand there holding on to each other tightly. They don’t let go until the bell for breakfast goes off. 

Reluctantly letting go they look at each other not saying a word as Hadrian backs away to stop himself from grabbing Sirius and never letting go. 

Sirius doesn’t look away not when he gets on the motorcycle, not when he starts it, and not when he flys away eyes deeply sad. 

Hadrian has no doubt in his mind that his eyes mirror Sirius. 

  
  


Turning around he is comforted by Inks purring against his leg. He picks her up and pets her “I love you, you pretty little cat” he kisses her forehead getting another purr in return. 

  
  


Time to forge into hell and hope he doesn’t get burned. 

  
  


*****************************************

Hadrian gets dressed contemplating what to do today. There were also no classes today and he needed to distract himself from Sirius’s departure. 

He feels the smallest comfort knowing that despite not being able to see or talk to him, Sirius would be around for his 14th birthday and everyday after that. 

Getting dressed in his uniform Hadrian is interrupted with a “Mate” * _ must be Ron he’s the only one that constantly says Mate _ *

His theories are confirmed when he turns around “Hello Ron”

“Morning Mate, where were you all day yesterday you never showed up after breakfast?”

Deja vu much. How had he never noticed this that whenever he did something without Hermione or Ron and didn’t thoroughly explain himself he got questioned. 

Did Dumbledore plant Hermione and Ron as watchers. Why would he need to be watched? What did Dumbledore want from him so bad he manipulated his life since his birth? The only thing he could think of was fighting Voldemort, Dumbledore always talked about Voldemort as if waiting for his inevitable return. 

Now that Hadrian was thinking about it Dumbledore always made it seem like only Hadrian could stop Voldemort. Is that what all of this was about Hadrian was just a weapon to Dumbledore. A weapon that needed to stay under his firm control. It’d be catastrophic if his powerful weapon got out of  **his** control. 

Well it seemed Dumbledore’s entire mission has just gone to shit Hadrian was no longer a weapon to be controlled. He’d make sure all his plans went to shit, even if those plans involved the Weasleys. He didn’t know what part the Weasleys or Hermione played but he’d find out. But in order to do that he needed information that would help him.

Hadrian now knew what he had to do today and that was start on his long journey to get all the information he could. A knowledgeable mind was a strong mind and a strong mind meant a strong person mentally and physically. And right now he needed to be stronger than he’s ever been before. 

“Mate you gonna answer my question?”

Snapping out of his trance Hadrian answers Ron “yeah sorry I was asleep all day yesterday, I was just really tired”

“You slept through lunch and dinner you must be starving”

Hadrian's stomach rumbles at the thought of food. With surprise he notes he really does feel starved. Is this what having a normal sized stomach feels like. 

“Yeah I’m starving let’s go get breakfast”

“Alright!”

“Oh um I’ll catch up in a second I need to grab something real quick”

“Okay” Ron leaves the room. 

Hadrian goes to his bed to quickly drink his nutrition potion. He also grabs Ink he hasn’t seen her eat anything since she got there he’ll share his breakfast with her until he can find proper food. As well as he can introduce her to Hedwig if she shows up today he’s sure they’ll get along. 

  
  


Walking to the Gryffindor tables Hadrian sits down Ink in his arms purring. Food appears on the plate it’s waffles, eggs, and bacon. He gives the bacon to Ink and devours the rest of the food on his plate. 

“Mmmhm Harry, why pray tell did I not see you yesterday when I so clearly instructed you to do your homework when you woke up and to bring it to me to check” Hadrian doesn’t bother to resist his eye roll. 

“I was asleep all day Hermione,” he turns his head towards her irritation written across his face “it’s kinda hard to do homework in your sleep”

She tuts a little and sits down only to speak again when she catches sight of Ink “animals are not aloud in school get rid of it”

“Pets  **are** allowed if they are also a witch or wizard’s familiar Ink is my soon to be familiar”

“Familiar? Is that something you made up”

“No it’s very real and considering you’re Muggle born you of all people should know what a Familiar is it’s practically in every witchy tv show”

Hermione crosses her arms “if that is the case what is a Familiar”

  
  


“A Familiar is an animal some say animal-shaped spirit that serves a witch in various ways, whether as servants, messengers or even spies. Also known as supernatural entities that assist witches and cunning folk in their practice of magic” Hadrian looks at her smugly waiting for her to say something. 

Instead she sniffs and says nothing. 

“Anyhow,” Hadrian says finishing of the last bite of his waffle “I’ll be in the library for the rest of the day”

“The library mate that sounds boring”

“Well no one said you had to join me now did they” Hadrian says getting up and staring coldly at Ron

He walks away Ink by his side as he makes his way to the library. 

  
  


He wants to learn about Dark and Light magic and their rituals. He wants to learn about how things work with magic what it’s capable of and how he can cultivate it to the best of his ability. Learn about potions and spells he’s never heard of. 

He wants to learn if he’s a Light or Dark witch and yeah he said  **Witch** he didn’t like going by Wizard made it sound like he had a long white beard and ugly hat * _ cough cough Dumbledore cough*.  _ So he preferred Witch. 

Anyway he wanted to learn all the ins and outs of magic Light and Dark. And learn anything else he could get his hands out like maybe types of ways to use magic other than wands or saying spells.

Opening the library doors he walks in and goes to the first book shelf and reads some titles  **_Ancient History of Magic’s, Light Magic, Spells Potions and More!, etc_ ** . 

Grabbing the books and many more he moves to a table sitting down. Ink jumps up onto the table and curls into a ball. He pets her one more time and focuses on his first book  **_Ancient History of Magic’s_ ** opening to the first page he begins to read. 

***********

  
  


Hadrian thumps his head onto the library table he has been here since morning and it’s thirty minutes away from dinner and the sun has gone down. And yet he has found nothing of worth while other than some new harmless spells and potions as well as learning if he’s physically in shape his magic core will be stronger. 

He has come to the realization that anything useful has either never been in or was removed from the library. He’s also noticed that all the books he’s read or skimmed through only mention Dark magic in a bad way. There are no books written by people with Dark magic cores all the authors are Light Witches and Wizards. 

He twists his rings in frustration. He would have to wait until school was out to get some real information. 

Getting up he goes to put back all the books he read and skimmed. Softly waking Ink up he lets her crawl up his arm and onto his shoulder. She’s perched on his shoulder like an Egyptian cat statue. 

Walking out the library he runs into Professor Lupin or Remus instead. 

“Oh hello Harry”

“Hi Professor Lupin”

“Is that your cat” he says staring idly at Ink

“Yep I’m gonna make her my Familiar soon”

“Hmm is that so” as if not seeing her before Remus stares at her hard “may I pet her”

Hadrian contemplates it for a second then nods his head in conformation. When Remus gets close enough to pet Ink and in turn be close to Hadrian he stiffens and sniffs the air oddly. When he’s done sniffing his head snaps to Hadrian and he stares for a second eyes wide. He says nothing when he turns around and quickly walks away. 

He didn’t even pet Ink. Hadrian didn’t know what that odd encounter was about and frankly he didn’t care. 

Making his way to dinner Hadrian wipes the moment from his mind. 

Repeating his routine from Breakfast he shares half with Ink and devours the rest. While trying to decide what he’s gonna do for the rest of the night he is tapped on the shoulder. He has to stop himself from flinching. 

Turning around he comes face to face with Remus “Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now” 

Standing up Hadrian says nothing and simply follows Remus to Dumbledore’s office. Hadrian touches the necklace Sirius gave him tracing the grim carved into the circle medallion and hopes that it works. He can’t lose Sirius. 

He ignores the shocked look Remus fails to hide when he sees Hadrian's necklace. 

  
  


Approaching the doors Remus says the password “gumdrops” the doors open. Walking in Hadrian sits in the chair in front of Dumbledore’s desk. Dumbledore sits behind it wearing eye burning purple robes with a badly clashing orange hat. Why did he ever trust a man with no taste. 

“Harry my boy would you like a gumdrop”

Would you like a punch to the face? Hadrian is sure Dumbledore would say no so he makes that his answer to Dumbledore’s question. 

“Are you sure”

“I’m sure” Hadrian says looking Dumbledore straight in the eye. His medallion starts to warm, it seems Dumbledore is trying to get into his mind and from the quickly disappearing look of irritation he failed miserably. 

Hadrian smiles. 

“Now my boy I’m sure you already know but Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and has not been found”

“I’m aware, what does this have to do with me right now” Hadrian says trying to keep the growl out of his voice. 

“Patience my boy,” * _ go fuck yourself you tasteless twat* “ _ we have reason to believe Sirius might have been in contact with you”

Hadrian raises an eyebrow and purses his lips “and you would believe so because….?”

Remus moves from behind Hadrian to stand next to Dumbledore “I smelt him on you”

“Smelt?”

“My boy Remus is a werewolf his nose knows” * _ wow he sounds so pleased with his pun* _

A werewolf how ironic a Dark Creature loyal to a man that hates anything dark. Self hatred at it’s finest. 

“ **Oh** , why would Remus know Sirius smell so well” he doesn’t bother to comment on the werewolf statement Remus can stew about Hadrians thoughts on it for now. 

“We used to be friends in school I was also friends with your parents” Remus smiles at Hadrian * _ is that supposed to be impressive if so I’m terribly unimpressed* _

_ “Oh”  _ he says nothing else if they want information they can ask directly instead of fishing for it

“My boy has Sirius contacted you”

“No”

Hadrian decides to have a little fun. He pulls the necklace from under his shirt and rubs the indented Grim making sure Dumbledore can see it. 

“Where did you get that necklace Harry”

“From Ink when she showed up in my room she dropped this at my feet and she hasn’t left since”

“Well we have reason to believe ‘Ink’ has a connection to Sirius it would be in your best interest to give her to me so I can take care to make sure she is not a threat”

Hadrian stiffens up, playing up his offense he exclaims “You think Ink is a threat!  _ And _ want to take her away from me absolutely not!,” standing up Hadrian glares at Dumbledore trying hard not to smile in amusement “First you accuse me of speaking to a  **murderer** then you want to take my Familiar. I will not stand for this idiotic behavior not now not ever.”

“My bo-”

“Good day sir” Hadrian storms out the room biting his lips to keep away the laugh. His red robe flying out behind him Ink walking quickly by his side.

When Hadrian gets to his room he climbs into his bed and closes his curtains. Sure no one is around he lets out the laugh he’d been desperately holding in. 

He laughs and laughs. 

He's never felt more free who knew a small act of rebellion could be so gratifying. He knows through Dumbledore’s eyes he probably seems like an uncooperative student or the bad guy but in all honesty Hadrian doesn’t care. 

It feels good to be bad

* _ Maybe I should be bad more often* _

  
  



	5. My Boyfriends Back and Your Gonna Get in Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter today.   
> The next few chapters are just gonna be a lot of fluff.

_ Previously on New Rules  _

  * _*Maybe I should be bad more often*•_



_ ——— _ ————————————————

6:00 a.m

Hadrian for the last two weeks of school has been just coasting through it counting down the days until he can see Sirius again, can finally leave the Dursleys, work out, and learn about Magic Light and Dark. 

Today was the last day of school and there was no classes thankfully. Classes had been hell the past two weeks especially in potions. For whatever reason Snape had upped his distaste for Hadrian. 

He stopped picking on other students and focused solely on Hadrian. Normally Hadrian would be hurt angry and stewing. He’d also normally be terrified. 

Maybe it was the fact that his submissive potion had been removed or he was finally learning to have a backbone. But Snape no longer scared him he just saw him for what he really was. A pathetic teacher who only feels joy from tormenting the children he teaches. 

* _ A little bitch* _

Hadrian has decided that his little Devil is always right and he’d from now on listen to her faithfully. It looked like his little Angel was out of a job. 

  
  


Anyway right about now Hadrian was in his bed looking over his workout regimen for everyday of the week until he was fit. 

  
  


***Stretching:5 minutes**

**Sit ups: 70**

**Pull up:15**

**Pushups: 30**

***Stretching:5 minutes**

**Run time: 30 minutes**

***Break time: 10 minutes**

**Climbing Stairs:30 minutes**

**Swimming:30 minutes**

***Stretching: 5 minutes**

**Body weight squats: 40 pounds**

**Leg press:60 pounds,10 sets of 6**

***Break/Stretch: 15 minutes**

**Bench Press:20 pounds, 10 sets of 5**

***Stretch whole body. Do NOT rest right after walk and stretch for a little after then take a shower.**

He’ll start at six a.m and it’ll take two hours and ten minutes plus however long it will take for him to do the exercises without time restraints. So he’ll probably be done by eight thirty a.m. 

He will up the numbers by five and the times by two every week. For the whole summer. He wants to be in tip top shape to not only strengthen his magic but his body. Hadrian was also considering joining a Muggle fighting class he was sure that would come in handy at some point. But for now he’d stick to his at home exercises. 

  
  


Speaking of a home he couldn’t wait to buy himself a house. As soon as he escaped the Dursleys which would be easy he could use magic now. Emancipation had many perks.

He’d escape then go to Gringotts to withdrawal money and have Sirius help him find a house. He had decided not to live in his already owned properties. 

He wanted to have a place of his own a place he could make his own. Instead of a place he couldn’t change because it had too much history. 

Hadrian gets up and scoots to the end of his bed. He opens his trunk and puts his training regimen inside. Getting up he makes his way to the bathroom clothes in hand. 

He locks the door behind him and strips to his underwear moving to the long mirror he takes a look at the way his body has changed over the past two weeks. 

He didn’t change much it had only been two weeks. But his body didn’t hurt anymore his bones felt strong instead of fragile. And because he could eat properly now he had gained a little weight. His face and stomach no longer looked sunken in. His cheeks had filled out instead of looking like empty bowls. His lightning scar had also faded, Hadrian had come to the conclusion Voldemort’s Soul Shard being removed probably had something. If the fact his head and scar always hurt whenever that teacher possessed by Voldemort looked at him in first year.

He now had sharp cheekbones that matched his jaw. His eyes didn’t look dull green anymore but a slowly increasing glowing green. He’d sooner or later match Ink. His hair wasn’t thin and scratchy. It was fuller still wild of course but he was growing it out it was at his shoulders now. He hadn’t cut it since 2nd year. He arms and legs were also no longer stuck thin. 

He was excited at what his body would look like by 4th year. What he’d look like, now that he knew he had money to spend he was definitely getting a new wardrobe. He knew it would make Ron’s green dragon rise up but he personally no longer cared. Ron’s insecurities were not his problem. 

Hadrian also wasn’t sure if he could even trust him after reading his parchment at Gringotts either Dumbledore made all these plans on his own and just tossed in the Weasleys because they were a Light family strictly loyal to him. Or the Weasleys knew about it and were getting something out of it.

* _ yeah like Ginny gets to marry you for love and not at all to get your money* _

He didn’t want to believe it was all for money but he couldn’t think of any other reason the Weasleys might’ve agreed to Dumbledore’s plans. Or Molly had something to do with it that he knew if the illegally signed marriage contract was any indication.He wasn’t sure about the others though he was staring to think only Molly was involved in this mess. And Ron and Hermione were just bad friends not evil masterminds.

Pulling on black pants and the black shirt Sirius left behind. Hadrian had found it after the Dumbledore incident. It was really loose on him considering Sirius was bigger than him but he didn’t mind he just tucked a bit of the shirt under the button on his pants leaving the rest of the shirt untucked. Rolling up the sleeves he gives himself an approving glance in the mirror before leaving. 

Hadrian grabs his trunk letting Ink crawl up his arm and wrap around his neck. Making his way outside he stops waiting for the people in front of him to get on the train. 

Hadrian hears a hoot and turns to look at Hedwig dropping out of the sky to land on his shoulder startling Ink. She doesn’t move though just stares at Hedwig, Hedwig stares back unflinchingly. 

“You got something for me” Hadrian asks her snapping her out of her staring contest with Ink. 

She hoots at him bending her head to grab a piece of rolled parchment paper of her leg. Grabbing it from her beak he unrolls it 

_ Pup, I’ll be waiting for you outside the Dursleys house. I plan to have a few  _ **_words_ ** _ with them. I’ll see you then.  _

Hadrian smiles so hard it feels like his face is gonna break. He crumbles the paper and drops it into a puddle near his feet. He was gonna see Sirius soon it made him excited not only because they were being reunited but because Sirius planned to speak to the Dursleys. Hadrian couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces. 

  
  


Hedwig flies off his arm before he enters the train he doesn’t mind he stopped bringing her to the Dursley's house some time ago. They always locked her in her cage all summer and barley let him feed her. He wasn’t worried she wouldn’t come back even if he didn’t see her for a few days she always showed back up. Briefly or for days at a time. 

Stepping onto the train he makes his way to an empty compartment and closes the door. Normally he’d be with Hermione and Ron but he made sure to get up early so he could get on the first train out of Hogwarts. While they woke up later and got on the afternoon train. 

Ink jumps off his shoulder and curls up in his lap as he leans back. As soon as he got his stuff together he’d find a ritual that would make her his Familiar. The books in the library weren’t all bad he did find out that having a black cat as a Familiar was apparently something only Dark witches did. Something he found out after telling Dumbledore Ink was his soon to be Familiar oops. 

Leaning his head back onto the seat he closes his eyes and drifts of. 

He wants to be well rested before he gets to the Dursleys. 

************************

10:00 a.m

Loud bells ringing wake Hadrian up from his slumber. It seems he has arrived at his destination. He felt dread and excitement he hoped everything would go well. For him. 

Grabbing his trunk he makes his way off the train Ink as always walking beside him like a dark shadow. 

He does his normal routine of walking through the brick wall while ignoring Witches and Wizards watching him in fascination. 

Hadrian looks around waiting for the enormous shapes of Dudley and Vernon to show up. And to no one's surprise they show up. Vernon is standing next to stick thin Petunia Dudley beside his father. They look like the number 100. 

Walking towards them, his trunk dragging behind him he ignores them and goes to the car trunk tossing his stuff inside. 

They don’t speak to each other the Dursleys don’t want to look bad in public of course. Getting in the car the quiet pretending goes down the drain as they drive to their house. 

“Looking girlier than ever Harry” Dudley says snickering

“Looking fatter than ever Dudley” Hadrian mocks in turn. 

“How dare you say such a thing you waste of space” Petunia screeches coming to Dudleys defense 

“True but at least I’m doing more than you ever will” 

“BOY! When we get to the house I’m gonna beat the insolence out of you” Vernon says taking over the discussion 

“Oooh Vernon knows a big boy word I’m terrified” he really was terrified but he was fine pretending he wasn’t. 

Turning his head towards the window he ignores the Dursleys yelling. The only reason he was being so bold was the hope Sirius would be there when the car stopped. 

He was about to find out if the familiar streets was any indication. His hands reach out to pet Ink trying to ignore his fear and seek comfort. 

Hadrian quickly gets out the car the Dursleys not far behind. 

Vernon walks towards him clearly about to drag him into the house for a beating when he’s stopped by a familiar voice. 

“If you lay one finger on him you will lose it” the voice growls out

Hadrian as well as the Dursleys turn to look at the owner of the voice. 

Standing in the Dursleys yard stands Sirius leaning against his black Motorcycle. He’s in an all black outfit. Black boots, black jeans, and a black button up shirt. 

It’s unbuttoned enough to show his tan chest and the array of tattoos resting on it. His arms are crossed his lordship ring on his middle finger. He’s wearing a leather necklace a gold Egyptian eye attached to it. 

A black lit cigarette hangs from his lips. 

Hadrian runs to Sirius colliding with him in his haste. He wraps his arms around Sirius neck and Sirius wraps both arms around his waist and lifts him slightly off the ground. “I missed you pup” he whispers his lips against Hadrian's ear. “I missed you too.” They hold onto each other in a bliss that is quickly ruined by Dudley

“Who is that your boyfriend” He laughs out. 

Sirius lets Hadrian go and turns his gold black eyes onto Dudley his face like stone. “No”

His dead one worded answer stops Dudleys laugh in its tracks he pointedly looks away. 

“Petunia!” Sirius suddenly exclaims a smile across his face. His eyes are empty giving the smile a sinister tone. 

Sirius spreads his arms out wide “remember me”

Petunias face is pale she looks sick “Sirius,” her voice wobbles “what are you doing here”

“To see Hadrian of course and  **you** of course” he takes a drag from his cigarette and blows it out (it smells like mint and herbs) “I had invited myself into your house earlier and imagine my surprise when I found a cupboard under the stairs with a bed in it”

“That wouldn’t happen to be Hadrian's room,” he cocks his head to the side “is it?”

Petunia shakes her head frantically. She jumps when Sirius suddenly claps his hands together. His fingers are laced together “liar” he laughs. 

“We should go inside to talk” 

Petunia shakes her head again “we can speak out here right” her voice takes on a pleading tone by the end of her sentence. 

Sirius false smile drops off of his face his voice dead calm “I wasn’t asking”

He points his finger towards the door making a silent command. Petunia quickly walks to the porch Vernon and Dudley behind her. Unlocking the door she opens it letting Vernon and Dudley walk in first. She opens the door wider inviting Hadrian and Sirius in. 

Walking in they go to the kitchen and sit down. Petunia pale and shaking stands up “tea?”

“Sit down” Sirius commands putting his cigarette out onto the table. She sits down. 

Hadrian is having a field day sitting next to Sirius this is possibly the best day of his life. 

“I won’t bother with the false pleasantries any longer,” Sirius voice is calm and cold “you know why I’m here you know the things you’ve done to Hadrian are wrong and you know that I’m here to make sure you pay for it”

Petunia shakes harder “this would have never happened if Snape hadn’t told Lily she was a Witch. She would’ve never went to Hogwarts, met James and marry him, had Hadrian and die protecting him. And Hadrian would’ve never ended up with me”

Snape? Snape knew his mom, he’d have to ask about that later. 

Sirius face loses all its calm as it morphs into a snarl “Lily finding out she was a witch has nothing to do with your behavior and treatment of Hadrian”

“I-”

“Enough,” Sirius stands up “for what you’ve done to Hadrian all of you for the next 14 years will feel how he felt,” Hadrian feels Sirius magic rise up as he stands up “you will feel his fear his anger his hurt physically and mentally you will feel his starvation you will know his relentless agony” pointing at the shaking Dursleys Sirius utters out a spell “Retributio” 

Sirius magic rushes out of him and collides into the Dursleys making them gasp. 

Moving from in front of his chair he pushes it into the table. Hadrian follows his movements. “Now when I was in your house I put up a few spells that settled on you as soon as you walked in,” 

“these spells will put you in excruciating pain if you so much as breathe a word to anyone about what happened here today. Or tell someone like Dumbledore that Hadrian no longer lives here you will all keep your mouths shut about it. Is that understood”

The Dursleys nod still breathless. Sirius turns to Hadrian and raises a dark eyebrow. Hadrian smiles at him and begins to walk towards the door Sirius follows. “Oh and just one more thing” Sirius says turning back. 

He flicks his hand sending Vernon and Dudley into the wall with a sickening thump. They drop to the ground harshly faces slamming into the wood. They writhe in agony rattling groans falling from their bloody lips. 

Sirius looks at Petunia who is frozen in fear “that is all”

He turns back around “now we can go” 

Hadrian giggles no empathy in his heart for the Dursleys. In all honesty he felt satisfaction at seeing their fearful state. He supposed he should be worried about the kind of person he’d turn into if this unsympathetic state continued. But he really didn’t care and he didn’t think Sirius cared about his darkening personality either. 

Walking down the porch he goes to the Dursleys car and pulls out his trunk. Sirius takes it from him and hooks it up to the back of his motorcycle. He opens the lid, he whistles at Ink she races up the motorcycle and into Hadrian's trunk. Sirius picks up a stick propping it into the trunk and closes the lid on top of it the stick not allowing it to close all the way. 

Sirius gets onto his motorcycle. Hadrian climbs on behind him. Sirius runs a hand through his hair pushing it back a stray falling onto his forehead. He turns to Hadrian. 

“Where are you tryna go today pup” 

“Your place first I wanna put my stuff away before going to Gringotts”

Sirius smiles at him “to my place we go”

He turns back around kicking the stand up Hadrian quickly wraps his arms around him. 

He revs the engine and they speed off down the street, the sun shining down brightly on them. 

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Let’s Get A House Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always hated Kreacher in any fic I’ve read he’s always so rude to Sirius and I never understood why no one just fired him.  
> If you’re a fan of Kreacher read no further if not continue on.

Previously on New rules

  * the sun shining down brightly on them•



————————————————————

Pulling up to a house Sirius and Hadrian get off the motorcycle. Before Hadrian can grab his trunk Sirius does it for him. Ink has already jumped out of it. 

Going up to a dark looking house Sirius opens the door for Hadrian “this is 12 Grimmauld place”

“I grew up here” he doesn’t sound all that happy when he says it. Hadrian doesn’t blame him the place feels cold. Like no one has ever tried to make the place homely it seemed like a miserable place.

Hadrian didn’t like the idea of Sirius living here alone especially with his mental health being what it was. He could offer to let him live in 13 Grimmauld place he did own it after all. He quickly dismisses that thought the only place Sirius was gonna live was with him. 

But before he talks to Sirius about it he needs to ask him about a pressing question. They walk into the house and Sirius drops Hadrian's trunk by the door. “Home sweet home” Sirius says sarcastically. 

“Hey uh do you have anything to eat I’m starving” Hadrian asks trying to lift the dark mood

“No I try not to be here much so I always eat out I do have soda though you can drink that. Then we can go to a Muggle restaurant”

Muggle restaurant? Why would they go to a Muggle restaurant and not one here in the Wizarding world. Hadrian asks Sirius this. 

“We need to keep a low profile and we can’t do that if we publicly go to a Wizarding restaurant” 

He hadn’t thought of that he really needed to start thinking more. 

“Sooo soda?” Hadrian says hopefully 

“Kreacher!” Sirius yells out. A ugly grim looking house elf pops up. He’s wearing drabby clothes, why in the world would Sirius let him walk around like that. 

Sighing Sirius speaks to Kreacher “I gave you fresh clothes to wear Kreacher why would you put those scraps back on”

“Kreacher does not care about Masters disappointment trying to put Kreacher in new clothes Kreacher would rather die than wear disappointments clothes” the little house elf says

Sirius continues to talk as if he didn’t hear Kreachers words “ Can you get a soda for Hadrian”

Kreacher looks at Hadrian and pops away not saying a word. Sighing again Sirius has Hadrian follow him into the kitchen. “When he does that it normally means no”

“Is he like that with everyone” Hadrian asks

“No. He just hates me” 

“Why”

“Didn’t you hear I’m mothers big disappointment”

Hadrian's heart squeezes Sirius sounds so bitter saying it. Hadrian thinks about the cold house, the disrespectful elf, ‘Masters Disappointment’,and Sirius resigned attitude as if use to such disrespect. He also thought about how Sirius immediately caught on to Hadrians situation with the Dursleys. His heart drops at his next thought. 

“Sirius,” he says softly “was- was home life for you like it was for me”

Sirius laughs a dark empty thing “no Pup it wasn’t as bad as your home life. At least I got healed with magic you didn’t”

Grabbing Sirius hand he laces his fingers with Sirius “that doesn’t make what you went through any better,” 

“You are an amazing person and there is nothing disappointing about you. You are the best thing to happen to me and I’m sure,If you were so bad my father would’ve never been friends with you. You are so lovable only people without hearts could see you as anything other than great”

Hadrian can feel himself getting angrier as he speaks “and as far as I’m concerned Kreacher has no right to be so disrespectful ‘Masters disappointment’ or not”

He lets Sirius hand go making a snap decision. Turning he starts stalking out the kitchen and down the hallway opening the doors he passes looking for something or someone. Sirius follows close behind him “what are you doing Pup”

“Looking for Kreacher so I can kick his ass”

Not finding him in the rooms he walks out the hallway and quickly moves up the staircase repeating his actions from downstairs. He walks past a portrait of a mean looking women she’s moving and opens her mouth as if she’s about to say something. She looks just like Sirius it must be his mother’s talking portrait. Hadrian snatches it off the walk and tosses it into a room before she can utter a word. 

He continues his hunt for Kreacher. He finally finds him in the corner of a room sitting in the middle of a cloth nest. It’s dirty it matches Kreacher nicely. 

“You!” Hadrian shouts startling the ugly house elf. 

Hadrian stomps toward him and yanks him up by his drabby collar. Getting in his face he growls out 

“I don’t know you and you don’t know me but from your little display downstairs I know enough. You  _ Kreacher  _ are an bad house elf and no longer work here”

Kreacher turns his nose up at Hadrian “you are not Kreacher's master you can’t fire Kreacher”

“You’re right but Sirius can considering he owns this house now meaning he is now your new ‘master’ ”

Turning to Sirius who had been behind him the whole time “well you want to fire him or not”

Sirius says nothing for a few seconds. He looks at Kreacher's snarl and makes a decision, “You’re fired Kreacher” he says quietly. 

He suddenly straightens up looking like a lord “I have no use for a house elf that can’t do its job. You don’t clean,cook, or serve. And you are disrespectful to the only person who feeds you their magic and allows you to stay in their house” 

“you should have been fired weeks ago but I didn’t fire you because you have been here since before I was born. The leeway I’ve been giving you is over.”

Kreacher starts to protest but Hadrian gives him a hard look making him shut up. Still holding Kreacher by the collar he walks downstairs and opens the front door. Setting Kreacher onto the porch Hadrian speaks sarcasm heavy in his voice, “I’m sure you can find a job elsewhere” he slams the door in his face. 

Turning around he looks at a guilty looking Sirius “I feel like I was too harsh”

Cupping Sirius face “ this wasn’t you being unnecessarily harsh this was you deciding not to take his crap anymore. You did nothing wrong”

“Kreacher brought this onto himself this is no ones fault but his”

Sirius breathes in deeply resting his forehead against Hadrians “what would I do without you”

“Perish” Sirius laughs lighting up his previously sullen face. 

“You still want that soda jackass”

Hadrian nods. 

********************************************

Hadrian is sitting across from Sirius when he finally asks his pressing question. 

“Earlier when Petunia said Snape told my mom was a witch I was wondering if Snape and my mom knew each other.”

“They more than just knew each other Pup they were best friends until the summer of first year”

“What happened”

“Well first I need to tell you about James and I’s relationship with snape. When we met Snape we instantly hated him and he hated us. He looked down on us and we looked down on him. We were assholes to each other constantly picking on each other. It also didn’t help James and Snape were both in love with Lily”

Hadrian promptly spits his soda out “what!” He shivers at the thought of  _ Snape _ being in love with his mother. Life would’ve gone a whole different way if she had loved Snape back. He gags at the thought that he could’ve been calling Snape dad. 

“Let me finish. Me and James were childish and sometimes went too far with our pranks on Snape. Things came to a head when one day we cast a charm that hung Snape upside down. We pulled down his pants. His underwear was out for the whole world to see. We regretted it as soon as we saw the look on his face, the whole school could see him. We tried to get him down but we only knew how to cast the spell not remove it. It took 10 minutes for him to be taken down.”

“Lily was so angry she refused to talk to us for the last month of first year. It made us feel even more guilty. After cowering from the thought of apologizing to Snape we finally pulled our heads out of our asses and decided to apologize. We decided to wait until the month was over. We didn’t want to ambush him in public we already did enough to him in public.”

“So one day during the summer we went to Lily’s house knowing Snape would be there. We told Lily we wanted to apologize so she left the room and we waited for Snape to come back into the room. Us being dramatic little shits we got on our knees and apologized to him we went on and on about how sorry we were for humiliating him like that and that we’d never bother him again.”

“He didn’t accept the apology we weren’t expecting him to anyway, we knew we had messed up too bad to deserve his forgiveness. Eventually Lily started to talk to us again to James happiness. We never said a bad word or made a face whenever Snape was mentioned so she forgave us and we were friends again. Snape didn’t like that so one day he and Lily got into a fight and he called her a MudBlood. She stopped being friends with him after that. We went back to school and never bothered Snape again but he kept picking with us. It ruined his chances of ever being friends with her again. In Lily’s words if the two biggest dumbasses in school could grow up their was no reason for him not to too.”

“Things came to a head when on the night of a full moon he followed me,James, Peter, and Remus into the dark forest intent on exposing Remus as a werewolf. We changed into our Angamius forms so Remus would have company on those nights. Anyway Snape failed and was also hurt badly by Remus. He was convinced we lead him there on purpose and the hate he felt for us grew he never grew out of it even when we refused to retaliate to his picking. And that’s it, that's the story”

  
  


“Well I’m not surprised he never grew out of it if the way he treats me is any indication” Hadrian says not thinking of Sirius possible reaction

“What do you mean ‘the way he treats you’ how does he treat you?” Sirius growls out. Oops. 

Hadrian tells Sirius everything. How Snape always says he’s just like his father, how he constantly bullies him, how he purposely breathes down Hadrian's neck so he messes up potions even when the class is handling dangerous potions. And about all his other abuse. 

“ you are never going back to his class” 

“I don’t have much of a choice Sirius”

“You do actually you can hire a tutor that excels in potions and just have them teach you during the time of your potions class.”

“Really!” Hadrian says excitedly 

“Really” Sirius says smiling at him

Getting up from the table Hadrian hugs Sirius and full of excitement does the most subtle thing ever

“Do you wanna live with me?” Sirius snaps his head towards Hadrian 

“What?”

“I want you to live with me Sirius, I want us to buy a house together. I want you to stay with me because I can’t imagine living alone without you there. I need you” his voice breaks at the end of his sentence 

Sirius stares at him for a few seconds before whispering “Pup-” 

“I don’t want an answer unless it’s yes” pleading with his eyes Hadrian looks at Sirius

“Please say yes”

Looking Hadrian in the eyes as if he’s searching for something when he finds whatever he’s looking for. He nods “let’s get a house together”

Smiling Hadrian hugs Sirius. He’s starting to realize he touches Sirius a lot he doesn't know if that’s a good or bad thing considering he’s never liked touching or being touched. 

“You said you needed to go to Gringotts earlier do you still need to go?” Sirius asks

“Yeah I need to withdraw some money so I can buy new clothes. As you well know I only have Dudleys hand me downs” as if taking Hadrian's words as a que Sirius looks down

“Is that my shirt?” Oops. 

“Yeah” he says sheepishly 

“Mmmm you look cute”

Hadrian blushes “thank you”

“Your welcome”

“Anyway let’s go to Gringotts and while we’re there we can tell Madam we’re looking for a house. We’ll tell her what we want,look at some photos of places that might be similar to the place we have in mind and she’ll find some houses for us to choose from. And while she does that we get some lunch then go shopping and end our day house shopping. How does that sound” Sirius says. 

“Perfect, let’s go it’s only 11:30 pm if we go now we got enough time to shop”

“Pup,” Sirius says nervously “how long do you plan on shopping”

Looking at Sirius very seriously Hadrian speaks “as long as it takes”

He ignores Sirius groans of protest as he drags him outside. Saying bye to Ink they get on the motorcycle and make their way to Gringotts. 

******************************************************

Hadrian and Sirius walk into the door on the side of Gringotts in order to not be seen. They walk up to a desk and ask to see Madam. 

A goblin escorts them to her office completely silent. Hadrian thanks him and they make their way inside. 

Madam sits at her desk waiting patiently. 

“Hello Madam”

“Hello dear,” shifting her eyes to Sirius she speaks her voice sounding unimpressed “Sirius”

“Madam” Sirius answers back also unimpressed. 

“What can I do for you today Mr.Potter”

He tells her what he and Sirius want to do. She nods her head and gets up from her desk. 

“We’ll need to go to your vaults Mr.Potter do you know how much you’ll need”

“Uh I’ll know when I get there”

“Mmm Do you have an extending wallet”

“No”

“I can get you one but it will cost money, of course”

“No problem”

They walk out of Madams office and into the hallway. She stops at a door walks in and quickly comes back out a dark green wallet in hand. She gives it to Hadrian. 

“Since you are going to the Muggle world, the money will be turned into Muggle money”

“Okay”

They walk further down the hallway and come to a stop in front of a cart with wheels. Hopping in Madam says “Potter vault” the cart suddenly takes off at breakneck speed shaking harshly on every turn. 

Finally they stop in front of a vault with a giant wheel on it. “All you have to do is turn the wheel to open it and put as much money as you’ll think you’ll need in the wallet”

  
  


“Thank you” Hadrian says getting out of the cart. Walking up to the vault he twists it open and steps inside. He stares in awe at the piles of gold inside. He knew he was rich but knowing and seeing was entirely different. 

Standing still for a moment he considers, he needs enough money for a new wardrobe, lunch and pocket change for other things. Deciding to just grab a bunch and dump it in his wallet he gets to work. 

Walking out of his vault he closes it and hops back into the crate. 

“If you wanna see how much you have Pup just double tap the wallet and it’ll show you”

Taking Sirius advice he taps it, little white words appear across the wallet. 1000 Galleons

If he’s doing the math right every 10 Galleons equals 100 Muggle dollars that meant he had 10,000 dollars in Muggle money. Oops. 

“Damn Pup you really want that wardrobe”

“Shut up” Hadrian says shoving Sirius.

The cart starts to move backwards taking them back to the hallway. They go back to Madams office and sit down in her brown leather seats. Madam sits down at her desk chair and opens a drawer she pulls out a file from it. 

Pushing it towards them she speaks “this is pictures of some houses just pull out the ones you like the look of so I have an idea of what you want”

“Also what is your price range?”

Before Hadrian can answer Sirius speaks “we’ll be going half and half so there is no limit or price range just don’t go looking at castles it’s only two of us”

“Understood” Madam says she picks up a book and starts to read it efficiently ending the conversation. 

“What if I wanted a castle  _ Sirius _ ” 

“Mmm do you want one”

“No”

“Then why complain Pup”

Hadrian doesn’t grace him with an answer just rolls his eyes and grabs the folder. They both start to go through it immediately rejecting gaudy houses, ugly houses, too big, too small, too bright, don’t like the layout, not enough land, too much land. 

Eventually they settle on three photos they like. The house are black, surrounded by trees, has some balconies, a pool, and they have a classy look to them with lots of big windows. 

They hand it to Madam she looks at the photos. “Mmm this will take about four to five hours be back by then”

“Understood”

Both getting up they make their way outside. Getting on the motorcycle Sirius turns towards Hadrian “so you want Muggle clothes or Wizarding clothes”

Hadrian considers for a second Wizarding clothes were despite what the name would suggest very boring and modest. Muggle clothes not so much. 

Getting on behind Sirius he answers

“Muggle clothes”

  
  
  
  



	7. Horcruxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the direction of Hadrian’s wardrobe is going to surprise(in a bad way) or bother you, you did not read the tags. (Boys in skirts)

Previously on New Rules

  * “Muggle clothes”•



———————————————————

Driving down the street Hadrian admires the streets of London. He lets Sirius drive to wherever and doesn’t bother to question it he trusts Sirius. 

The motorcycle pulls to a stop. They’re in front of a store labeled  **Fashion Five** . Hopping off the bike Sirius turns to Hadrian “we’ll shop first then go to a restaurant that allows bags to be brought in its near here so we won’t have to walk far”

“There are restaurants like that?”

“Yeah but they mostly cater to rich people who wanna eat after a shopping spree”

Hadrian looks at Sirius trying to decide if he’s been insulted or not. Not coming to a quick conclusion he walks into the store ignoring Sirius. 

He goes straight to the teens section Sirius on his heels. Hadrian swipes through the racks judging the clothes. Too boring, too baggy, muted colors, ugly patterns, boring, boring and more boring. The boys clothes here were boring to say the least. Maybe the shoes would be better. 

Nope. All the shoes are muted grays, whites, reds, etc. The shoes have no variation of shape it was like looking at the same shoe but different colors. It must take Sirius forever to find the actually good clothes he wears. 

“You don’t like any of it?” Sirius asks

“No it’s just boring clothes and shoes that all look the same”

“Go to a different section you might find something you like”

Hadrian looks around at the rest of the teens section the only one that he hasn’t looked through is the girls section. He tells Sirius this. 

Sirius shrugs “so there might be stuff you like over there”

Hadrian ponders, he would’ve never even considered getting clothes from the girls section. Not only would he get his ass kicked by many people he just didn’t have the confidence to do it. 

But that was then and this is now. He had promised himself his number one rule was fuck them all and he was gonna stick to it. 

Making his way to the girls section he shifts through it and surprisingly finds stuff he likes. He pulls out a green and blood red off the shoulder shirt turning to Sirius he asks which color he should get. 

“The blood red one. You look good in red”

Blushing Hadrian picks the red one it seems red was his favorite color now. Behind black of course. 

Hadrian continues to shop his wardrobe a symphony of black, red, gold, and some green. The earrings he picks out match as well as his shoes. 

It takes two hours before he’s close to finishing his shopping and Hadrian notices Sirius looks like he’s about to cry as he drags his feet across the floor. He laughs at him, his misery is amusing. Sirius perks up when Hadrian starts to make his way to the checkout counter. His joy fades when they stand there for fifteen minutes as the lady checks out Hadrian's stuff. 

“That will be 870.24$” he spent way less than he expected he would. Paying it Hadrian grabs half of the white paper bags with the store’s title printed on it. Sirius grabs the other half. 

Going outside to start their walk to Sirius chosen restaurant. Hadrian stops in his tracks when he sees a store full of makeup called  **Sephora** . He makes a detour ignoring Sirius sigh. 

*

**1 Hour Later**

Stumbling out of the store Hadrian tries to keep the makeup bags in his hands. He spent 200$ on the makeup he was not dropping it. 

Sirius follows behind him his face unimpressed. 

“You ready to eat Pup we got two hours left” Sirius looks hopeful 

Hadrian decides to put him out of his misery “yup no more shopping for today”

“For today?!”

Hadrian laughs “of course I need hats and swimsuits”

“Of course you do” Sirius sighs as if he’s in pain. 

“Let’s go Adonis I’m starving” Sirius lights up either from the thought of eating or the nickname. 

Probably both. They move quickly Hadrian following Sirius. Five minutes later they stop in front of a restaurant called  **Mademoiselle** . How fancy. 

Walking in Hadrian notices him and Sirius getting looks. He’s not surprised he was sure it was strange to see a 13 and 15 year old walk in a fancy restaurant without parents. Their hands full of paper bags. 

Sirius walks up to a lady “Reservation for Sirius Black” the fancy looking lady looks at a clipboard. Her pen scrolls down searching, she finally finds what she’s looking for. 

“Ah Mr.Black good afternoon. If you’ll follow me”

She turns around and swerves through some tables Hadrian and Sirius following. She stops at a table that sits on a balcony it has no umbrella. And two seats across from each other. 

They sit down and she hands them a menu “your server will be here soon to take your order” she walks away leaving Hadrian and Sirius to their own devices. 

“You excited to buy a house Pup” 

“Absolutely I can't wait to finally have a home”

“Me too” Sirius smiles at Hadrian he smiles back. 

Soon their server shows up Hadrian orders steak Sirius orders a really complicated sounding dish. Hadrian can’t tell what it is even when he sees it. They eat and don’t talk much when they do it’s mostly about what they want the house to look like. Hadrian learns Sirius nickname used to be Padfoot. Which is just pure gold. 

They finish eating and Sirius pays for it refusing to let Hadrian pitch in. Apparently Hadrian quote on quote ‘already spent enough money today’

What a load of poppycock. He only spent 1,070.24$. Wait never mind that was a lot holy crap was he becoming a rich bitch. 

Grabbing the bags they make their way to Sirius motorcycle. They put all the bags on Hadrian's arms and hope nothing flies away as they drive back to Gringotts. 

  
  


Sitting in Madams office they wait for her return. She soon walks in, looking at the bags she tells Hadrian to leave them in her office while they look at houses. 

She takes them through a floo. Hadrian has decided he hates floos. 

The first five houses they go through they hate but the sixth one is perfect. 

Hadrian walks around the gothic looking house it has two stories. The first floor has a kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom and shower. The second floor has three rooms all with separate bathrooms. A library so big it echoes, from top to bottom the walls are covered in shelves. The ceiling has a huge chandelier. 

On the outside of the house a moving staircase is attached to the side of the house. It leads to the roof where a pool and jacuzzi sit. On the other side is a big empty mini building, Hadrian wants to turn it into a gym. 

The whole house has a polished Gothic black look to it. The main bedroom has huge glass doors that open to a balcony. 

The house is surrounded by the woods a little walkway leads to the front yard. That’s closed by big black gates. The front yard is big and full of pretty flowers. The back yard is similar to the front except it’s mostly just surrounded by the woods. 

“What do you think Padfoot”

“I love it” He beams at Hadrian 

“You ready to buy then”

“Absolutely”

They find Madam outside waiting. They tell her they’re ready to buy. Giving them the price they decide to go half and half. 

Taking them back to Gringotts Madam has them sign papers to own the house. And hands them the key to the place. After that they go back the their house carrying Hadrian's bags. 

Setting them down on the floor “So tomorrow we’ll go furniture shopping” Sirius asks

“Yup but we need to get Ink and some blankets” 

“Blankets?”

“Yes blankets there is no way you are sleeping in that cold house for one more night”

“Aww you care about me” Sirius says wrapping his arms around Hadrian's waist

Hadrian puts his hands on Sirius shoulders looking him in the eye “always”

They rest against each other taking the time to finally just be together in peace. 

They take in the new direction of their lives and can’t help but be happy with it. 

***************************************

**3 Weeks Later**

Hadrian sits on the floor of the library, books with varying subjects surrounding him. The books had come from Sirius house, Potter Manor, Slytherin Manor, Gryffindor Manor,Peverell Manor, and Fleamont Manor. The books were mixed together he couldn’t tell which book came from where. He found he didn’t mind it one bit. 

Sirius and him had got furniture black of course, with dabbles of blood red, black, and some gold thrown in. The house looked gothic but warm and comfortable. If you lived here anyway to strangers it might seem scary. 

Hadrian and Sirius shared the main room they found it was hard to sleep without each other so they shared. They didn’t have separate beds the one they had was big enough to fit four people. But for whatever reason they always ended up tangled together. 

Hadrian (as well as Sirius he wanted to participate) had started his workout regimen two days after buying the house and his body hurt. He had split the Gym, one side was workout space the other was where he practiced any kind of magic. After his workouts he’d read about magic until lunch then he’d practice spells, potions and fighting.

Sirius was actually the one teaching him to fight, in about thirty minutes Sirius would drag him to the backyard and they’d fight. So far he was getting his ass handed to him. 

Sirius every two days went to see a mind healer provided by the goblins until Sirius figures out a way to find Peter and prove his innocence. 

It was 12:32 pm and Hadrian has been trying to figure out Dumbledore’s motives and who is and isn’t involved. He thinks he has a pretty good idea of what’s going on. 

One Hermione has nothing to do with the plans of Voldemort not knowingly anyway. Looking back all the things she’s done was just her being annoying. It also made sense as to why she wasn’t part of the group of people his loyalty potions was directed towards. 

He knows Dumbledore is using him as a weapon. Molly got involved, with the agreement of Ginny marrying Hadrian for presumably his money, she wouldn’t do all this if she just wanted Ginny to get married. That also made sense of why the submissive potion was directed towards Ginny a firm husband won’t give his wife money whenever she asks for it.

As well as Molly has made it clear from the beginning she wants the best for her children. Money will get them the best as well as fame. (And who would be more famous than The Boy Who Lived new family)

In exchange Dumbledore uses Molly’s kids to befriend him so they influence Hadrian on his thoughts on Light and Dark magic. And keep his loyalty on Dumbledore since they’re so devoted to him. 

Dumbledore purposely put him with the Dursleys so he would crave kindness and affection and trusted the first people who gave it to him as well as keep him from questioning them because he’d be too scared to lose them so he’d say nothing. 

Then because Hadrian would have the Weasleys views on the world he’d decide to fight Voldemort and his death eaters. While also being unknowingly used as a symbol for the Light side. 

Then what? he doesn’t know. Why Dumbledore would do this makes sense. To Dumbledore doing bad things for the greater good is justified. What he doesn’t get is Dumbledore’s clear want for Hadrian to die in the fight against Voldemort. He clearly wants him to die if the lack of training, information, and the encouragement of his reckless behavior is any indication. 

Hadrian feels like it has something to do with the Soul Shard from Voldemort that had been in him. Maybe Dumbledore knew about it and felt like all parts of Voldemort had to die including Hadrian. He didn’t know, that’s why he was looking through Dark magic books looking for information about Soul Shards. 

He has read a few books with no information that he needs. He’s about to start reading a book titled  **A History of Horcruxes** it’s tiny it has about 10 pages

He’s interrupted by Sirius “Time for training Pup” sighing Hadrian puts the book down

“Can we do it later”

“No” Sirius says smiling. What an ass. 

Getting up Hadrian stretches and prepares himself for his ass kicking. He really regrets not signing up for Muggle fighting classes. 

Going out the back door Hadrian is glad he hadn’t taken off his earlier work out clothes. He was wearing black spandex shorts, black running shoes, and a black tank top that showed some of his belly button. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 

Sirius was just wearing black shorts and running shoes. Hadrian couldn’t wait until Sirius gets old and loses his stupidly perfect abs and sculpted muscles. He’d laugh at him until he died. 

Sirius was teaching him how to dodge,block, and escape holds. He hated it, he always ended up on his back or stomach eating dirt. He knows it’s only been two and a half weeks but he was still gonna complain about it. 

Sirius stands in front of Hadrian,he has a do it and learn while doing it approach to teaching Hadrian to fight.

“Ready Pup” Hadrian nods. 

Pitching forward Sirius starts throwing a series of jabs at Hadrian. Hadrian trying and failing to block him. He is breathing fast and keeps dancing away from Sirius doing his best to block the swings coming at his head. It’s ten minutes before Sirius swipes Hadrian's feet from under him. Great he lasted six more minutes than last week.

Knocking Hadrian onto his back he pins him to the ground. Arms above his Hadrian tries to catch the breath that was knocked from him. Sirius hovers above him not even breathing hard. * _ bitch* _

Laughing Sirius slots his leg between Hadrian's legs “You lost again” Sirius deep voice rumbles out

“Oh no really, me being pinned on my back in the  _ dirt _ wasn’t much of an indication that I lost” Hadrian says sarcastically 

“Woah someone’s feeling feisty today”

“I’m always feisty. Now let me go Padfoot”

Sirius leans down lips a breath away from Hadrians “make me”

“Sirius!” Hadrian exclaims trying and failing to wiggle away. Sirius just laughs at him not letting up an inch. 

“You’re not gonna let me go are you”

“Nope”

“Fine” Hadrian suddenly jerks up, head butting Sirius. Sirius lets go of him and rolls off him groaning and grabbing his face. 

“What the fuck!”

Rolling on to his stomach Hadrian hops up. “You should’ve let me go asshole”

“I’m gonna kill you” he says getting up wiping the blood off his lip. 

Hadrian laughs at him not taking him seriously. Sirius looks at him eyes so dark the gold specks can’t be seen. He stalks toward him body moving like a predator about to pounce on its prey. 

“Sirius?” Hadrian questions slowly backing away. Sirius says nothing Hadrian takes that as cue to run. Running into the house Sirius right on his tail. He’s caught in the living room Sirius pushes him onto the couch and begins a horrible reign of tickling. 

Hadrian squirms on the couch laughing having a hard time talking he gasps out “stop”

“I will if you apologize for ruining my face”

“Never”

Sirius hands move up to Hadrian's armpits causing him to squeal “okay-okay I’m sorry”

Sirius stops his hands now resting on the sides of Hadrian's head “say ‘I’m sorry I ruined your face Sirius’ ”

Breathing heavy Hadrian repeats the words. Sirius drops down on him. “Sirius!”

“I’m tired Pup let me rest” he says into Hadrian's neck. 

“Fine but this means you cook dinner”

“Okay”

Sirius eventually gets off of Hadrian and goes to take a shower. Hadrian follows his lead and takes one as well when he gets a whiff of himself. 

Towel on his head Hadrian makes his way back into the library. He has on a white tank top and matching silk shorts. 

He picks up the book he never got to finish. Sitting at a blood red wood table he opens it to the first page

**What is a Horcrux?**

**A Horcrux is an object formed by dark magic that is used by a wizard or witch it is the blackest of Magic’s. Horcruxes are created to achieve immortality by splitting a dark wizard's soul into separate pieces.**

**What are the consequences of a Horcrux?**

**Horcruxes have the horrible side effect of tearing apart the Witch or Wizard who does this spell mind apart. Each Horcrux that is made not only takes a piece of their soul but their mind. There is no way around this.**

**What can be used to make a Horcrux?**

**Any object can be made into a Horcrux in some cases people can be made into Horcruxes. Most who do the spell do not do this as it’s incredibly dangerous to make. When making people a Horcrux there is no guarantee that the person will live forever. When the human Horcrux dies it can make the immortal Witch or Wizard mortal making them susceptible to death.**

**Do Horcruxes go by another name?**

**Horcrux is not the original name of the objects made from the spell. It’s original name was Soul Shards.**

Hadrian drops the book in shock he knew the soul shard from Voldemort was bad. That’s not what shocked him. No what shocks him is he now understands Dumbledore’s reasoning for wanting him dead. 

He knew that Voldemort created Horcruxes and somehow made Hadrian one. That’s why he believed only Hadrian could kill him Hadrian was possibly the only thing keeping Voldemort alive. In order for Voldemort to die Hadrian had to die. 

At least that’s what would’ve been the case. Hadrian is no longer a Horcrux so something else is keeping Voldemort alive. And Hadrian can only think of one thing. 

* _ He made more than one Horcrux* _

Sonofabitch Voldemort made more than one god damn Horcrux. How many were there how did Dumbledore know about them. It would make sense if he was Headmaster at the time Tom Riddle was a student but he wasn’t so how did Dumbledore know. 

* _ He may not have been Headmaster but he was a teacher* _

Oh Merlin. He was so fucked how was he gonna get rid of Voldemort if he had no fucking clue where his other Horcruxes were. Hadrian didn’t know what to do to find them. Was there a way to track certain Wizard or Witches Horcruxes with a spell. He wasn’t sure but he’d read every line of this book to get all the information he needed. 

**How many Horcruxes can you make?**

**The max number of Horcruxes a Witch or Wizard can make without dying is seven.**

**Is there a way to destroy Horcruxes?**

**The only way to destroy a Horcrux is stabbing the object or person with anything containing Basilisk venom. Or throwing it into Fiendfyre.**

Wait Basilisk venom. Hadrian had stabbed Tom Riddle's diary with a basilisks tooth in order to save Ginny. 

**When a Horcrux is destroyed the Witch or Wizards soul is released from it. It can be seen by the naked eye. The released soul can be a vary of shapes and sizes but it is always one color; black.**

He unknowingly destroyed a Horcrux this not only completely confirmed Voldemort made more than one Horcrux but it also confirmed they could be destroyed. 

Therefore turning Voldemort mortal if he destroyed all of his Horcruxes. Making it much easier to kill him. 

Hadrian just needed to figure out a way to find the other Horcruxes. Maybe the book had an answer to how he can track down a Wizard or Witch’s Horcrux. 

Thankfully the book was only ten pages so he wouldn’t have to read far if he wanted to find the information that may or may not be in it. Continuing to read he finally finds what he’s looking for on the last page. 

**Can you track a Horcrux?**

**If a Witch or Wizard wishes to find another’s Horcrux or their own. They would need the targets hair,blood,or any other form of dna. Or use one Horcrux to find another, the soul does not have to remain in the Horcrux to find another. There should be a residue left on the former Horcrux that should be enough to find another Horcrux.**

**The Horcrux must be or have been part of the soul of the Witch or Wizard’s Horcrux you are looking for. Using someone’s random Horcrux to find another will not work. Similar residue means being able to track other objects or people with the same residue.**

**Blah blah hdhsjdjdjhshshshhsh**

**This book was written by-hshsjdjdjdhs**

**Hshsjdjdjdusiishxycychxhdbdjsosospso**

He doesn’t read the rest of the book. Hadrian closes the book and leans back into his chair thinking. Tom Riddle's diary was still in the Chamber of Secrets along with the Basilisks body. 

If he can get back in the Chamber of Secrets in fourth year he can not only get the diary but track the rest of the Horcruxes  _ and _ get Basilisk venom a weapon that destroys Horcruxes. Two birds one stone.

He has to tell Sirius


	8. Amelia

Previously on New Rules 

  * He has to tell Sirius•



——————————————————

Getting up Hadrian makes his way to the kitchen. The kitchen is an elegant black,white, and red. There is a huge black marble island with red chairs, white floor tiles,and black cabinets. 

Sirius stands in front of the island pots and pans covering it. His hair is slightly wet and falling into his face just above the top of his nose. He has on black sweatpants that hang low. 

“Padfoot you won’t believe what I’ve just found”

Sirius turns to him “What did you find”

Hadrian tells him everything from Dumbledore’s plans to the Weasleys and Horcruxes. 

“Merlin” Sirius sighs out “that sounds like a lot Pup. Are you okay? I mean this is a lot for someone so young”

Hadrian supposed he should be offended. But it made him happy no one had ever really bothered to ask if he was okay. If fighting Voldemort at age 11, if almost getting murdered by a giant snake, and other deadly situations was too much for him. 

Yeah it was too much but he’d do it a thousand times over to save people. And despite that he still wanted someone to at the very least ask him if he was okay. 

Hadrian goes to Sirius wrapping his arms around him hands resting on his back. “Yeah it’s a lot and really overwhelming but I have the comfort of knowing you’ll be with me every step of the way helping”

“I’ll always be here Pup, and when I finally prove myself innocent we won’t have to hide it.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“Yeah a very dangerous plan”

“Tell me”

“I want to speak to Amelia Bones an Auror. I will call my lack of trial to her attention. I will definitely be arrested but if she actually listens to me I’ll get a trial where I’ll be given Veritaserum a powerful truth potion and hopefully proven innocent.”

“That’s really fucking risky Sirius,” Hadrian looks Sirius in the eye making his displeasure very clear “what will you do if they just throw in Azkaban again who’s gonna get you out”

“You”

Hadrian closes his mouth and stares at Sirius. He does have a point Hadrian would do everything in his power to get Sirius released and he had a lot of power now. He concedes to Sirius plan. 

“Fine but you better make sure you’re little plan goes well. Don’t just tell her about your lack of trial. Find it in public records, your case will only say you were arrested and imprisoned it’ll prove you didn’t have a trial”

“Smart-”

“And you don’t go to Bones we’ll call her here on stronger ground” Hadrian says interrupting Sirius and giving him a stern look

Sirius raises his hands in surrender “alright I get it I’ll do what Mr.Potter says”

“Don’t be a massive dick”

Sirius starts to get a sly smile on his face

“Don’t even try to say what I think your gonna say”

“Oh and what did you think I was gonna say”

Sirius face is smug Hadrian knows Sirius knows he won’t say it if the blush on his face is any indication. 

“Shut up” Hadrian mumbles embarrassed. 

Removing himself from the perverts clutches he asks him what he’s making for dinner. 

“The most magnificent dish in all of mankind a dish every italian has to make at least once in their life,” Sirius thickens his Italian accent “Spaghetti alla Bolognese or what Americans call regular Spaghetti”

“I thought you were British Padfoot not Italian?”

“I’m both Pup and so are you”

“Really!”

“Yup your mum was all British and your dad was full Italian”

“Cool can you teach me Italian if you know it”

“If that’s what you want, of course, I'll do it. I can also teach you about etiquette and ‘Pureblood’ behavior, two birds one stone. You wanna know the first Italian word I learned” Hadrian nods his head. 

“Gattina and Gattino. Gattina is the feminine version Gattino is the Masculine version. I used to call the people I liked that”

Rolling his eyes “of course you did I’m starting to think you were player in your first run of teenage hood”

Smiling to himself Sirius says “Well I can’t help that people find me  **highly** attractive”

“Hmm,” Hadrian pauses thinking about what Sirius just said he kept saying ‘people’ not boy or girl. Did Sirius like both? Hadrian decides to ask him. 

“Of course Pup I’m far too handsome to just trap myself in one gender. To many beauties out there to deny myself and them such pleasure”

Hadrian smacks him upside the head “your head is far too big”

“As well as other things” Sirius quickly ducks away from Hadrian's swinging arm laughing. 

Huffing from his failed attack Hadrian asks Sirius if he’s almost done with dinner. 

“Yep just gotta grate the parmesan” Sirius goes to the counter top and turns of the stove. Clapping his hands together 

“now time to make the plates”

Hadrian sits across from Sirius on the island he’s twisting his Spaghetti alla Bolognese topped with parmesan and cilantro around his fork. He can’t help but think back to his and Sirius earlier conversation he leaves a burning question in his mouth. A question he can no longer hold. 

“Sooo if you had the chance would you date someone” he doesn’t look up to embarrassed to look at Sirius 

Sirius sets his fork down and leans back into his chair “probably not. People know me and will still see me as an adult in a child’s body despite me not being one”

“Really? I honestly thought you were in fact an adult in a teenagers body”

“Nope I’m in every way 15 I just have strong memories and in turn some emotions of my adult life”

“Huh so you could date someone your age now”

“Sure if people see me as a teenager but considering how closed minded Britain’s Wizarding world is they probably won’t”

“How ironic a world based on things Muggles will never believe in still manages to be more closed minded than a world without Magic”

“You have no idea” Sirius mutters taking a sip of his drink. 

“You wanna elaborate on that Padfoot”

“You know I was best friends with your father and mother. But what you don’t know is we were very close so close people would think we were dating”

Hadrian raises an eyebrow “why in the world would they think that”

“We did a lot of stuff, like casually hold hands, hug, sometimes we shared rooms,and would openly say we loved each other. And we did love each other platonically, of course but people didn’t see it that way. They thought we were dating each other like a polyamorous relationship people didn’t like that so we got a lot of hate for it. That didn’t stop us from being close though we honestly just ramped it up. Got way more publicly affectionate with each other it pissed a lot of people off to our amusement.” Sirius smiles clearly reminiscing. 

“Were you like that with Remus and  _ Peter _ ”

“We were at first but Remus didn’t like it he got really embarrassed and he already got hate for being a werewolf he didn’t want more for something that wasn’t even true. With Peter we stopped cause he would get weird about it he’d get clingy with one of us and jealous of the other two. Then he’d switch to his clingy and jealousy to someone else, we figured the affection was making him confused so we quit for his benefit”

Huh seems like Peter has always been a massive creepy little shit. 

“Would you ever actually ever be in a polyamorous relationship?”

“If I found two people who I really liked and liked each other as well as me. I’d definitely do it I’m all about love in any shape or size. Age too if their both consenting adults.”

Hadrian did not find that as a surprise Sirius seemed like a very relaxed person when it came to breaking societal traditions and expectations. 

Hadrian pets Ink who had been lying on the island. Her and Hedwig got along well they’d get along better if Hedwig was around more often. Strangely enough she had been leaving for longer stretches of time he would have to figure out where she was going he didn’t want her to get hurt or anything. 

Ink stands up and stretches her body

“When are you gonna make her your Familiar Pup?”

Hadrian startles smacking himself on the head. He had completely forgotten about making Ink his Familiar. He’d do it tomorrow after a good rest, he tells Sirius his plans. 

“You want me to help set up the ritual”

“Please do” Hadrian also needed to make Ink his Familiar in order to add a layer of protection for when they’d invite Amelia Bones over. Speaking of when was that gonna happen, he decides to ask Sirius 

Sirius scratches his head guiltily “weeellll”

Narrowing his eyes “well what Sirius”

“I was kinda maybe thinking on doing it tomorrow” he spits out the words so fast it takes Hadrian a second to understand him

“Tomorrow?!?!, Tomorrow! as in tomorrow tomorrow”

“Yeah” he chuckles awkwardly 

“You- I can’t- wha-” Hadrian stops trying to talk Sirius was so dumb sometimes Hadrian couldn’t even function 

“You are possibly the dumbest person I have ever met”

“Hey! It’s not my fault I have really fantastic bad ideas” Sirius says offended 

“Sure it’s not your fault” rolling his eyes Hadrian changes the subject from Sirius stupidity 

“So you want to call her over after we make Ink my Familiar”

“Yeah we can do it at one o’clock that’ll be enough time to get the public records and do the ritual for Ink”

“Alright,” Hadrian says exasperated “sounds like a plan, a bad plan, but a plan nonetheless”

Finishing off their dinner they make their way to their room. The room is huge, it has a big canopy bed with black silk covers and a black wooden headboard. The balcony doors are across from it to the right. A window is right behind it covered by black curtains. The walk in closet with both their clothes in it it’s across the bed to the left. Hadrian's makeup is set up in a silver and cream white vanity pressed up against the wall in front of the bed. It has bright lights around the mirror. He practices his makeup there. 

Pushing the bed curtains out the way Hadrian and Sirius climb in. They immediately wrap around each other. Hadrian's leg thrown over Sirius legs hand on his chest his face in Sirius neck. Sirius arm is around Hadrian's back the other resting behind his head. 

At first they had slept on opposite sides of the bed but they kept waking up wrapped around each other. So they stopped bothering to sleep on opposite ends. Hadrian wondered what this would like to the outside world, to Dumbledore, to Molly oh Merlin if Molly knew she’d lose her mind. 

He knew it would seem strange to others but Hadrian couldn’t bring himself to care he and Sirius were something that nobody but them could fully understand. 

********************************************

Rolling out of bed Hadrian takes care not to wake Sirius up. It was his turn to make breakfast since Sirius made dinner. 

Stretching he makes his way to the bathroom sitting in the corner of the room. Brushing his teeth he checks the time, 5:00am, ugh. He had an hour to cook and eat before he started his work out. 

Going to the kitchen Ink and surprisingly Hedwig following. He calls Hedwig over “where you been girl” 

His only answer is a hoot. Seemed like she was adamant about not talking he’d have to interrogate her later. 

Pulling out pots and pans he starts cooking. He’s in the middle of flipping a pancake when someone suddenly wraps around him. “I’m cooking Padfoot”

Resting his head on Hadrian's shoulder he breathes in deeply “I know Pup that’s why I’m here” his voice is deep and gruff with sleep. 

Turning his head to Sirius he looks at his ruffled hair and blurry eyes. He says nothing only ruffles Sirius hair with his free hand and goes back to cooking. 

Sitting across from each other they dig into breakfast and talk about their plans for the day skirting around the elephant in the room. * _ Cough Amelia Bones Cough Cough* _

Hadrian resoundingly tells the little devil to fuck off. 

Sirius stands up and moves towards Hadrian “I’m gonna go look for the records Pup I’ll be back by 9:00am”

Looking up at him Hadrian responds “okay be safe”

“I will” he says kissing Hadrian's cheek. Hadrian watches Sirius walk out the door while he throws on his black leather jacket. Hadrian snorts, Sirius dresses like a bad boy from a teen drama. 

Getting up he puts the dishes in the sink. He goes to his room to put on his workout gear and begins his workout routine. 

Stepping out of the shower Hadrian hears Sirius enter the room. Throwing on underwear and some black shorts and a green tank top he takes a second to look at himself in the mirror. 

His stomach is tightening up nicely soon he’ll probably have pseudo abs. He’s been eating like crazy so he’s a little meaty, It’ll turn to muscle soon. He’s also been growing taller his legs have sprouted like crazy he’s practically legs now. 

Not to be cocky but he thinks he looks pretty damn good. And will look better when the summer is over. 

Walking out of the bathroom he uses a towel to dry his hair it’s to the middle of his back now. “Hey” Sirius says 

“Hey. How’d the record acquisition go”

“Good”

They stop talking everything just feels awkward and Hadrian hates it. But he’s scared this plan won’t go right that he’ll lose Sirius forever. 

“Pup” Sirius calls to him softly. Hadrian refuses to look at him. Sirius stands up in all his 6’1 glory and walks over to Hadrian. Taking Hadrian's face in his hand he makes Hadrian look at him

“Talk to me” he says pleadingly 

“What if this doesn’t work out, what if she just arrests you and you never come back, what will I do then”

“I can’t tell you that it will go well. All I can tell you is if I escaped once I’ll do it again.  **Nothing** and no one will keep me from you again I swear on my life Pup”

“Don’t swear on your life idiot fate might take you up on it”

“Sor-”

“I don’t want a sorry I want a pinky promise the only valid promise in existence”

Laughing Sirius lets him go and puts out his pinky finger “okay I pinky promise” Hadrian in turn wraps his pinky around Sirius’s “pinky promise”

Smiling at each other Sirius changes the subject. 

“So it’s nine o’clock that means I have until 11:30 to teach you about some Pureblood behaviors.”

“Why would you need to teach me that today”

“Well when I get my trial I’m gonna have them send a letter to you inviting you to the trial. You will be under the scrutiny of Purebloods when you go so I want to teach you how to act around them”

“Okay so we’re making our connection public since this will be a public trial”

“If that’s what you want Pup if not I won’t have them invite you”

Hadrian takes a moment to think. He had wanted to keep hidden from Dumbledore but did he really have to. Dumbledore will still be up his bit whether he knows about Hadrian's living situation or not. All he has to do is pretend he’s not against Dumbledore and his ways of thinking. If he does that Dumbledore will just think him moving out of the Dursleys and refusing to go back is just teenage rebellion. Not an actual act of rebellion against Dumbledore’s control. 

“Yeah I want to make this public”

Smiling Sirius speaks “then let's go to the library and begin training”

****************************************************

Hadrian is standing rigidly a heavy book rests on his head. Sirius stands in front of him stern looking. “I’m gonna tell a set of rules that you must remember so pay attention”

Rule number 1: Never ever show your true emotions to those you don’t trust. 

Rule number 2: Be sly don’t be blunt about what your saying when insulting someone.

Rule number 3: Pick and choose when to be blunt or when to be silent.

Rule number 4: Never say Um,ah,well don’t hesitate when speaking. Stay firm. 

Rule number 5: When someone looks down on you, you look down on them. 

Rule number 6: Always keep your chin-up, back straight, and face cold and unmoving. 

“Sooo is that why I have a book on my head, rule number 6”

“Yep now go walk around the walls of the library without the book falling off”

So he walks around the library for hours Sirius yelling at him to keep his head up and back straight. He tells him how to sit. Back straight, hands in lap, ankles crossed. 

“When you sit down if you have a skirt or dress on you must smooth down the back seconds before sitting down”

“Keep your face cold, stay unmoving, don’t show emotion. The trick is to barely move, blink, or breath my parents taught me that, it freaks even Purebloods out.”

“NO! Don’t hold your breath. Don’t keep your eyes open like that I said  _ barely  _ blink not don’t blink at all”

“Your hesitating never hesitate with anything. Walk with purpose always. Don’t say I’m when people question you. Never say ‘I don’t know’ ”

“Your being to nice I know your not that nice. Let out your inner bitch in known it's there.  **Be** the bitch.”

So that’s how it goes until 11:30 on the dot. 

Hadrian rests while Sirius puts the books and ruler up. “You did great Pup” Hadrian only gives him a glare as an answer. 

“Okay let’s go to the ritual room”

Sirius walks to an empty space of the Library and pulls the lever on the wall Hadrian behind him. 

The room wasn’t only a ritual room it was a potions room. A dangerous combination but a combination nonetheless. 

The room has a large space in the middle shelves upon shelves filled with potions. It has dark red bricks and is only lit with candles. Pretty spooky place but it matches with the rest of the gothic theme throughout the house. 

He likes the house because it matches his red, black and sometimes green and gold wardrobe. It also matches with Sirius’s black and gold wardrobe. 

Sirius begins drawing a Pentacle, or Pentagram, in the empty space on the ground. They put a lit candle on one point of the star representing fire. Sage for air, dirt for earth, and water for water. 

Hadrian calls Ink over and puts her in the middle of the Pentacle. He sits with her in his lap waiting for Sirius. 

Sirius comes over to him putting Master Key oil onto his forehead in the shape of a protection symbol he swipes the rest onto Hadrian's lips. 

He also puts it on Ink. Stepping back he nods his head giving Hadrian the signal to begin his spell

_ Tolle tecum agam ut meo, nota _

_ *(I do take thee to be my familiar) _

_ Sit enim ut crescere, et unum ad proximam  _

_ *(I take you onto my path as your path begins) _

_ sanguinis sui _

_ Ego te onto meus iter incipit semita tua _

_ *(I welcome you to the dark, and bring you from the light) _

_ Non receperint vos tenebris, et non in lucem _

He feels his magic rise up and feels Inks rise up as well startling him, he had no idea Ink had magic and not just any magic. Magic darker than his. He has a feeling Ink isn’t a full blown cat she might be something else entirely in the form of a cat. 

He feels their magic mix and mingle until it’s a mix of dark and even darker magic. Apparently there’s a difference. 

To Hadrian's amazement Ink starts to grow in size her body shifting when a loud bright bang blinds him. 

Opening his eyes when the light dulls down Hadrian stares at Ink in awe. 

She’s the size of an eight year old on all fours. Her fur has darkened into a black she could blend into shadows if the tips of her fur weren’t blood red. Her eyes are still a glowing green but red lighting bolts run down her face under her eyes. And she has horns big black horns with red tips so sharp they match her enlarged fangs. 

Well what the fuck was that. What the hell is Ink? Is she even a cat?!?!

“Demonic Feline” Sirius says breathlessly 

“A what”

“A Demonic Feline. Half Demon and Half Feline or if you wanna make it fun a Hellcat.” 

Sighing Hadrian decides he’s gonna have to read about Ink’s species later for now though they had more pressing matters. Ink meows and walks towards him hesitatingly he pets her soothing her worry if the way she relaxes is any indication. 

“Alright time send an owl to Amelia Bones”

Hadrian says turning towards Sirius 

“You ready”

“Ready as I’ll ever be Pup”

They make their way to the living room sitting on the red couch Hadrian begins writing a letter. 

_ Dear Amelia Bones, _

_ I have the most urgent matter that needs attending to. While I could contact an Auror other than you, I believe you are the only one who can do this task properly. Please come to my place of residence with no one but yourself if you wish to bring weapons and such to protect yourself, as I know this may seem highly suspicious, I do welcome it.  _

_ From Lord Hadrian Euphemia Evans Potter.  _

_ P.S, I have not written my address for fear of it possibly being spread. So just the symbol below and you will be transported to my doorstep _

Folding his letter closed he calls Hedwig over and gives her instructions to take it to Amelia he gives her a treat before she leaves. After all a Queen deserves the best. 

After setting things up Sirius and Hadrian sit on the couch holding hands in anxious fear waiting for her appearance. Only twenty minutes pass when they hear the doorbell ring. 

Getting up Hadrian looks at Sirius worriedly he says nothing, his throat thick with emotion. On his way to the door he straightens into the proper Lord the proper  _ Pureblood _ . 

Hand on the door handle he breathes in deep and pulls it open coming face to face with Amelia Bones. 


	9. The Trial & House Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t want to drag out the trial so it’s a little short.

Previously on New Rules

  * coming face to face with Amelia Bones•



—————————————————————

To say Amelia was shocked when she got a letter from  _ Hadrian _ Potter would be an understatement. Not only was that a shock him going by Hadrian was a good one as well. 

She wondered if Hadrian was his true name or just a pseudo he went by. Well she supposed she’d find out soon. She stands in front of a Gothic house with a large knocker shaped like the eye of Horus. A symbol of protection, royal power, and good health. How interesting. 

The door opens a slender boy with long dark hair stands there green eyes giving a faint glow. Harr- Hadrian Potter it seems. He stands up right head held high he seems like a very upright person. 

“Miss Bones, how kind of you to show up so quickly” his voice is melodic and sly. Maybe not a very upright person then. 

“Well it is my duty to help those who say an urgent need must be met. Do you wish to tell me what that need is”

“Of course, do come in” he opens the door wider giving her a silent invitation to enter. Stepping inside she is met with elegant black and blood reds, how gothic. 

“Follow me if you will” Mr.Potter says. Following him to a sitting room he pulls out a chair for her. Sitting down he sits across from her back rigid in her short time being here she has seen him hardly blink and breath. It’s a little unsettling to say the least it does not warm his cold face. Sharp jaw and lips in a neutral line not helping either. 

Before she can speak he calls out to a Hedwig, an beautiful Snow White owl appears a stack of papers in her sharp claws. And to her shock yet again a large Demonic Feline follows behind her. It sits next to Hadrian purring in delight when it’s pet. It seems things we’re getting interesting. 

Grabbing the papers he speaks “Now I know a few months ago Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and you have not found him yet”

“Yes sadly that is so”

“I have some information you might like to see” he slides over the papers. Grabbing them she reads it realizing it’s Sirius Black public record. 

It shows his crime, arrest, and imprisonment but there is no paper detailing his trial in the stack. “Have you misplaced his trial Mr.Potter”

“No actually I have reason to believe he never got one”

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure all public records in Britain have been searched none detailing Sirius Blacks trial”

How strange he says the records have been searched but he did not say they were searched by him. 

“If I may ask Mr.Potter why does this interest you. Didn’t Sirius Black betray your parents why would you want to bring him up”

“I don’t believe he was the one to betray my parents especially with his lack of trial. How pray tell can anyone say he betrayed my parents when it was never proven in court”

“You clearly want something Mr.Potter get on with it”

“I want you to actually commence a trial for Sirius Black a trial he never got.”

“I would if I could Mr.Potter but Mr.Black is not in our custody, therefore I can not give him a trial”

“If I told you I have a way to get him back in your custody would you make a magical oath to give him the trial you said you would give him”

Taking a moment to think. Amelia contemplates if she should make this oath it would do her no harm after all. And she did mean it when she said she’d give Sirius a trial if she could. Potter clearly wanted the truth of his parents betrayal answered properly and well Amelia was all about justice being served. No matter what the public thought if she cared about public opinion she would be Cornelius Fudge. 

Pulling out her wand she makes her oath, promising to give Sirius a trial when he was back in her custody. 

“Now what is your way of getting Mr.Black into my custody”

“Easy,” he gives the slyest smile she’s ever seen “he lives here”

As if on cue Sirius Black steps into the room and not just any Sirius Black a young version step inside. 

Her wand points at him on instinct but it’s quickly put away when the Demonic Feline stands growling. 

“Calm down Ink she meant no harm” the Hellcat settles but continues to stare harshly. 

“Mr.Potter what is the meaning of this” 

“I may have been in contact with him since a little after his escape”

She looks at Sirius he stands  _ young _ and rigid he looks every bit of a Pureblood Lord. This day has just gone from boring to interesting. 

Not bothering to delay the situation any longer she asks Sirius if she needs to restrain him or will he go willingly. He says he’ll go willingly. She tells Sirius to come to her so they can Apparate to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Before he comes to her he hugs Hadrian they hold onto each other tightly. 

It seems they have a deep connection one that makes Amelia worry for Hadrian if Sirius turns out to be guilty it will from what she could tell devastate him. 

Sirius walks to her allowing his arm to be held while Amelia prepares to Apparate. Amelia notices that through the whole process Sirius never looks away from Hadrian not even when they Apparate. 

Appearing in her office Amelia tells Sirius to sit down she magically binds him to the chair he sits in. She doesn’t want him to leave while she was gone from the room. She had to tell Cornelius sadly it was mandatory. 

She Apparate’s into his office startling him from his puzzle. “Amelia! What are you doing here”

She gets to the point quickly she doesn't enjoy being in the weasels presence for long. “I have apprehended Sirius Black”

Looking upon her excitedly “wonderful now put him back in Azkaban this time solitary confinement for life”

“That won’t be happening until his trial if and only if he’s proven guilty”

“What?”

“It seems Sirius Black never got a trial the first time he was arrested so he will be getting one now. And when I say now I mean in two days I don’t want this to drag out for any longer”

She walks out of his office, ignoring his protests. She was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement not Cornelius lackey. 

Apparating back into her office Amelia sits in front of Sirius taking of his bindings. 

“In two days time you will have a trial but before we can do that I need to ask you a few questions”

“Okay”

Pulling out a clipboard and pen she begins her questions 

“Do wish to take Veritaserum before the trial begins”

“Yes” check

“Do want the trial to be public or private”

“Public” check

“Do you wish to delay the trial to a later time”

“No” check

“Do you want a lawyer”

“Yes” check

“Anyone in mind”

“Any competent lawyer is fine” 

“Is there anyone you’d like to attend the trial as a front row guest”

“Yes” check

“Who?”

“Hadrian Euphemia Evans Potter”

Setting down her clipboard she stands and instructs Sirius to follow. Amelia leads him to a cell he enters face still cold and unmoving. 

“Dinner will be here by six you’ve just missed lunch. Toilet is there it has a privacy curtain. You will be let out to shower and get dressed on the day of your trial. Can I assume Mr.Potter will be the one to deliver you some clothes”

“Yes he will”

He walks to his cot and lays down eyes unsettlingly blank. 

Amelia walks away to begin the paperwork and manage the public outrage that will no doubt happen. When they learn instead of throwing Sirius back into Azkaban he’ll be getting a trial. 

****************************************************

Hadrian's POV 

Hadrian sits inside the Wizengamot waiting for Sirius to be escorted in. News reporters sit in the back taking pictures with their cameras. Public figures sit in the stands whispering excitedly at each other. Many others stand outside the door due to there not being enough room in the court. 

Hadrian Potter sits with his legs crossed he’s resolutely ignoring the whispers about him. He knows he’s making a statement wearing Muggle clothes instead of formal Wizarding robes. 

He’s wearing a Le Palais Vintage suit. It’s a red pin stripe suit. He wears a red vest with a black long sleeve turtleneck undershirt his jacket hangs over his shoulders. His hands are in his pockets, he tucked his hair behind his right ear the rest covering his left eye. He wears his classic round glasses. Black matte lipstick rests on his lips matching his heels. 

He’s dressed Fashionably Professional. 

It takes everything in him not to jiggle nervously. He hopes like hell Sirius is proven innocent. 

He is distracted from his nerves when he hears a pompous 

“Oi Potter”

Hadrian ignores it. He is not a dog if someone wishes to speak to him they better do it properly. He hears someone tsk “Mr.Potter”

Turning his head Hadrian answers “yes”

“What are you doing here? Didn’t Black betray your parents” Draco says with a sneer across his face. 

“I don’t believe that is any of your business Mr.Malfoy.”

“Mr? What are you  _ proper _ now instead of looking and acting like a wild rat? Oh Wait you still look like one if your outfit choice is any indication”

“Now that you have blessed the court and me with your knowledgeable opinion can you sit down it’s not very  _ proper _ to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone” Before Draco can make his rebuttal Hadrian points to the many eyes watching and taking pictures of their encounter. 

Draco closes his mouth blushing and makes his way back to his unhappy looking parents. Hadrian turns back into his chair properly when he is yet again interrupted. 

“Well that was a entertaining thing to watch” A lady he has never seen before says to him

“I’m sure it was” Hadrian says coldly pointedly not looking at her even when she spoke to him. 

He knew it was probably rude but he was not here for conversation and to be other people’s entertainment. He had more than his fair share of being people’s entertainment the past few years. He had no desire to be so any longer even if it meant he had to be rude and cold to invasive strangers. 

Hadrian turns his head when he hears a door open and Sirius walks in flanked by two Auror’s his lawyer walking in front of him. 

Sirius is wearing a dark matte red turtleneck with a matching black formal jacket buttoned in the middle. His eye of Horus necklace hanging from his neck. He has on fitting formal pants with black dress shoes. His hair is in its normal pushed back style a stray hair loose on his forehead as always. His golden ear cuff matches nicely with his eyes and necklace. 

Sirius strides to the chair in the middle of the room it faces the judges on the right side of the court. So everyone in the court can see the side of his face. 

“Has the Veritaserum been applied?” Amelia Bones asks 

“Yes ma’am” Sirius lawyer Nix answers. 

“Then let us begin the trial of Sirius Orion Black”

One of the jury starts off the questions “Did you betray the Potters”

“No” Sirius answers eliciting gasps among the court. Amelia bangs her grovel silencing them

“Did you kill Peter Pettigrew”

“No”

“Who killed him”

“No one he’s still alive”

“How do you know this”

“I know this because he killed those Muggles blamed me, cut off his finger and turned into his animagus form escaping the scene”

“There is no record of Peter Pettigrew being an Animagus is he unregistered”

“Yes”

“Are you saying Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters making him the Potters true secret keeper”

“Yes” his answer creates more gasps and whispers. Amelia has to bang her grovel again to silence the court. Once the court settles a juror begins another question 

“Why are you young-”

“Objection that is not relevant to whether Mr. Black betrayed the Potters or not”

“Miss Nix is correct and as it has already been proven he did not betray the Potters or kill the Muggles or Peter Pettigrew we should make a verdict now” Amelia says

“All those in favor of not guilty” everyone raises their hand except for Fudge

“Well no point in counting those who vote guilty its 11 to 1 the verdict has already been made clear”

“Stand Mr.Black” Amelia says

Sirius stands up 

“Here today the Wizengamot recognizes Sirius Orion Black as innocent of all crimes he has been accused of and previously imprisoned for. The court would also like to extend a most sincere apology and compensation for the trial you were never given, if you accept Mr.Black”

“I accept”

“Then you are free to go you are no longer a wanted man Mr.Black. Your compensation will be sent through the mail ”

Amelia stands from her chair and leaves the rest of the Wizengamot following. 

Sirius turns to Hadrian and smiles. It spurres Hadrian to stand up, dropping his proper Lord act he runs to Sirius and hugs him hard. Sirius returns the tight hug. 

“I knew you’d be proven innocent”

Laughing Sirius says “I certainly hope so Pup”

Hadrian takes a plunge and says something he knows might be too early to say but he means it from the bottom of his heart. 

“Your my only true friend Sirius and I love you”

Sirius tightens his hold on Hadrian “I love you too”

They ignore the flashing cameras and the shocked loud talking. They melt into each other silencing the rest of the world. 

****

Pulling away the real world comes rushing back to Hadrian. There are news reporters yelling questions at him,pushing and shoving at each other trying to get closer to him. They fail when Ink steps in front of Hadrian protectively her growls makes the crowd back away in fear. 

Not wanting to ruin his chance at escape he begins walking through the crowd as they part like the Red Sea. 

Hadrian keeps his posture straight his hands back in his pockets he knows he and Sirius make quite the scene. In their matching red outfits and huge black and red Hellcat walking in front of them. 

Stepping outside the court they step into the hallway. Only to come face to face with people he didn’t want to see. 

Standing in front of Hadrian is not just Dumbledore it’s all the Weasleys, Hermione, and Remus. 

“My boy what are you doing here” Dumbledore is of course the first one to speak. 

“To see the trial of course” Hadrian says coldly he doesn’t want to give anything away so he keeps his face neutral. 

“How did you get in it was so crowded, not even  **I** could get in”

* _ how important does he think he is*  _ Pretty damn important apparently if his long ass name is any indication. 

Sirius pipes up making his presence known “I invited him as a front row guest”

“Sirius my boy it’s good to know you are innocent”

“I’m sure it is” Sirius says nothing else. 

“Well this is all a bit public don’t you think” Molly says

“Yes it is we should retire to my house” Hadrian says. He can feel Sirius surprise even though his face doesn’t even so much as twitch. 

Hadrian didn’t want to hide any longer so he wouldn’t. He wanted all of them to know and secretly fear that he no longer needed them like they were meat and he was a starved dog. 

He was independent and did not need their support or approval. He as of now only cared for Sirius, Hedwig, and Ink. 

“Your house, Harry you're too young to have a house” Hermione reprimands 

“My lordships say differently. In the eyes of the Wizarding world I am emancipated and can therefore buy as many houses as I want.”

Ignoring any of her other words he begins walking to the end of the hall heels clicking loudly. 

Pulling a Portkey out of his pocket Hadrian gives them his address before activating the Portkey and popping away with Sirius and Ink. 

**************************************

Remus was furious when he heard Sirius was getting a trial. How can a betraying murder get a trial for a crime every one knows he committed. A crime he had been convicted for. 

Well apparently not if the newspaper was correct Sirius had never got a trial in the first. 

So he went to the trial and stood outside of it with Dumbledore and the Weasleys waiting for the verdict. Did Sirius truly betray James and Lily. 

He listens carefully using his werewolf hearing the only good thing that came out of it, he relayed what he heard from beginning to end.

He knows Sirius is dosed up with Veritaserum so he can’t possibly be lying but Remus has so many years believing Sirius did it, it was hard to know he wasn’t actually guilty. And that friend he had been mourning along with James and Lily was the one to actually betray them and murder those Muggles. 

A dead friend that was actually alive and on the run somewhere. 

He is even more surprised when he sees Harry walk out the court a large Demonic Feline walking in front of him. To say he looked different from the last time he saw him would be an understatement. 

He had looked just like James but now he looked like Lily with James coloring. He no longer hunched but stood tall and proud. Harry had on  _ lipstick  _ black lipstick and a red women’s suit. That he’s sure of men’s suits weren’t cut like that. 

Harry’s click clacking heels momentarily distracted him. Until a very familiar sent makes it to his nose. 

Sirius. Looking away from the heels Remus rests his eyes upon Sirius, the young version of Sirius. The one he remembers from when he was fifteen. Merlin how? Why?

When they make it to the group Remus notes they both have on their Lords masks. He knows because Sirius had told him all about when they were younger. 

Harry knew nothing of it and yet he was playing the role perfectly. It seems he really had been in contact with Sirius and lied about it. 

Remus is surprised again when he hears Harry has his lordships and owns his own house. A house they are about to go to. 

Remus gets on his broom and flys with the others to Harry’s place. They land in front of a huge gothic looking metal gate. 

Standing in front of it George and Fred push on the gates “cool” they say in unison. Following they walk down a walkway pretty flowers on the side of it. 

They finally make it to a house, it’s also gothic looking it’s eerie to say the least it gives Remus a bad feeling. 

Dumbledore steps onto the porch and bangs the knocker. Remus sees the doormat on the ground it says ‘there is no reason for you to be here’ how welcoming. 

The door opens to Harry no longer in his red vest or hanging jacket he’s wearing his red pants and long sleeve turtleneck. He still has on the heels. 

“Do come in”

Walking in Remus is met with a gothic looking house. The furniture is either red, black, or gold. 

They follow Harry to a sitting room with large open windows. It lets in the air and brightens the room into something pleasant instead of off putting. 

They sit at a large table that sits next to a large open window showing a pretty field full of colorful flowers. Remus likes this far better. 

“Would you like some tea” Harry asks

“Yes please” Charlie, Bill, Percy, and the twins say. 

“I’ll be back in just a quick second then for now though Sirius will be here”

Harry walks out as Sirius walks in. “Hello” Sirius says as he sits down. 

“I’m sure you all have questions you may ask them”

Ron asks the question they’ve all been wanting to know “why are you young is it just a glamour?”

“Well after I escaped I went to the goblins and because I don’t want to spend years on a deserted island getting the help I need from mind healers. I did the ritual corpus mens et animus confractus” 

Molly gasps “that is not only illegal but dark magic”

“Yes I’m aware”

How can he be so casual about committing such an atrocity? Remus always knew Sirius liked to push boundaries but this was going too far. What would James and Lily think? they hated dark Magic. Remus asks Sirius this. 

“Actually  _ Remus  _ you and Peter were the only ones to hate dark magic. James and Lily didn’t care what they cared about was people doing bad things to others with magic light or dark. And need I remind you Lily was Grey with tinges of Dark. And James was firmly Grey” Sirius spits out his voice cold and venomous

Remus didn’t know that he truly thought James and Lily hated anything dark. It seems he was wrong about a lot of things. 

“My boy that may be true but that ritual is still illegal”

“Only in Britain Dumbledore and I didn’t do it in Britain therefore I didn’t break any laws”

Fred pipes up “Have you been living with Harry?”

“Me and Hadrian actually bought it together we went half and half”

“Hadrian?” Ginny asks confused. 

“Yes that’s his name it’s on the birth certificate” Sirius answers 

“I don’t like it I’ll keep calling him Harry” Ginny says

“Do so and he’ll never speak to you again. He likes his real name much better than Harry, and will only see you calling him Harry after learning his real name as an insult” Sirius smiles amusedly at Ginny's pout. 

“Oh it’s fine Ginny I’m sure  _ Harry _ won’t mind you calling him that”

“And why is that,” Harry or ‘Hadrian’ says walking into the room and setting the tray of tea down, he sits with his hands and legs crossed “is it because of the  _ illegal  _ marriage contract you and Dumbledore made between me and Ginny”

What? Dumbledore would never do something like that he’s a good man. 

“My boy I can explain-”

“Then explain it” Harry sheds his cold exterior showing his anger

“We only did it to keep you safe, you see people in your second year were attempting to make marriage contracts with you. For presumably sinister purposes. So we felt that in order to protect you, we needed to make a contract that would get others to back off because it was made by your magical guardian”

Remus could see how that made sense Dumbledore would never do something like that without good reason. 

Harry only purses his lips and makes a hmm sound clearly not believing Dumbledore 

“Well it’s no longer a problem Albus I had the contract broken” ‘Albus’ how disrespectful to call Dumbledore that what has Sirius been teaching Harry. He never would have called Dumbledore by his first name months ago. 

“My boy are you sure that’s a good idea”

“I’m sure” Harry says leaving no room for argument. 

The room quiets awkwardly no one says anything. Thankfully the twins speak up

“Hadrian this is great your a lord, have your own house, and thankfully no longer live with the  _ Dursleys. _ We’re happy your thriving dude”

Harry smiles “thank you”

“No problem” one of the twins says

“Would you like a tour George” how Harry recognized one of the twins is beyond Remus

“Absolutely can I bring Fred”

“Sure”

Percy, Charlie, and Bill ask to go as well and Harry accepts them as well. 

When Harry stands he speaks to Sirius “are you coming Padfoot”

“Of course Pup”

They leave the room not even glancing at the others at the table. 

Remus sits back in shock the rest of the Weasleys and Dumbledore clearly shocked as well. 

How could so much change in such a short amount of time. 

  
  



	10. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys the 11th chapter is gonna be late by two days. So it’ll be updated on 02/11/2020 instead of 02/09/2020.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Previously on New Rules

  * How could so much change in such a short amount of time•



———————————————————

Hadrian shows the house to the Weasleys. They appropriately ooh and aah when being shown the house. 

Hadrian is trying to decide if he should trust them. They called him by his name and didn’t judge him or Sirius. They * _unlike Remus*_ didn’t gape at his outfit with their eyebrows furrowed. Like they just saw something ridiculous. He didn’t know if Remus was just surprised or if he was disgusted at Hadrians new attire

It still offended Hadrian because he knew he didn’t like girls none of them had ever really caught his attention. So he knew he preferred boys he also knew the stereotypes that went with being gay. 

That being gay apparently meant dressing girly and acting girly, but he knew that wasn’t true gay people could be anything they wanted. Girly, Manly, or just a firm in between being gay didn’t have a look, being gay didn’t mean one half was girly and the other manly so people knew who the ‘girl’ and ‘boy’ of the relationship was. 

That’s why despite the stereotypes Hadrian dressed the way he did because he liked it. Not because he was trying to shove himself into a stereotype. 

Hell, Charlie even complimented his outfit big dragon taming Charlie thought his outfit was _striking_. 

It made him happy, that maybe not all the Weasleys were betraying him and that not everyone found his new wardrobe strange. Although he was more convinced that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione didn’t care about him. If the fact they weren’t here with him right now was any indication. They also didn’t seem all that supportive of his new life and name. 

Hadrian is in the kitchen making little sandwiches with Sirius, Percy, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill. They’re making variations of vegetable to meat sandwiches. Charlie and Percy are arguing over whether a cucumber sandwich is actually a sandwich or just a vegetable with bread. 

In Hadrian's opinion it’s just a vegetable with bread but hey who is he to stop Percy from wanting to willingly eat garbage. 

* _Someone with fucking sense*_

Percy is currently saying that Charlie is a hypocrite for judging his cucumber sandwich when he’s the one making a mayonnaise tomato sandwich when

Ron,Ginny, and Hermione walk into the kitchen

“What are you guys doing” Ginny asks

“Making little sandwiches” Hadrian answers 

“Mate why are you making it when you can just get a house elf to do it” Ron says

“If I can do something myself, I’ll do it and not have someone else do it”

Just because Ron was lazy didn’t mean Hadrian had to be as well.

“Harry-” Hermione says before he interrupts her

“Hadrian, my name is Hadrian not Harry”

“Mmm until **I** see your birth certificate proving your name is Hadrian I will continue to call you Harry”

“If that’s the case never speak to me again” 

“You don’t mean that”

Sighing he drops the sandwich he was making onto a plate. 

“I meant every word I said Granger you are not my boss or my superior and even if you were you have no right to decide what name I will be called by. I don’t care if my parents had actually named me Harry, if a friend is asking another friend to call them by a different name, out of respect and care that friend should call that other friend by the name they want. Not their given name.” He purposely reverts to calling her by her last name he wants to make it clear he is very serious.

“Well-”

“You can stop talking Granger I truly care nothing about anything else you have to say to me unless it’s to apologize and call me by my name”

She says nothing only turns away from him. Hadrian lets her he no longer felt the need to chase after people who wanted to be chased. 

They had been in his presence for a few minutes and he was already exhausted.

He goes back to his sandwich making, a frown heavy upon his face. Suddenly Sirius wraps around his back and lifts him off of his feet. 

“Sirius! Put me down!” Hadrian yells out already giggling from Sirius antics

“Absolutely,” he kisses Hadrian jaw “not” 

Hadrian struggles against him trying not to laugh any more than he already has. He pushes against Sirius chest to no avail cornering him against the Island Sirius begins to tickle him. He tries to push Sirius away by pushing against his shoulders it only lets Sirius get closer. 

Sirius pushes his face into his neck still tickling Hadrian's sides. Hadrian's arms are sticking out past Sirius’s head and above his shoulders as he tries not to pee himself from laughing. 

“Okay I’m not upset anymore you can stop!” Hadrian says squealing. 

Sirius stops his attack “promise”

Hadrian rests his arms on Sirius back smiling “I promise”

Hadrian's happy moment is quickly ruined yet by a screech 

“What is the meaning of this?!!” Hadrian whirls around only to see Molly standing next to Dumbledore and Remus her hands are on her hips. 

“What’s the meaning of what?”

Her hand makes a vague motion “This behavior between you and Sirius is highly inappropriate”

“Excuse me but who are to decide what is and isn’t appropriate between me and Sirius”

“Who- I am a mother worried” She exclaims a hand on her chest 

Hadrian's face darkens considerably as he growls out his sentence his teeth clenched“Sorry to burst your bubble Molly but you are not my mother and I am not your kid”

“Your practically my kid Harry! I’ve always taken care of you like your my own”

“You have only been in my life for two years! For the rest of that time I’ve been taking care of myself!” Hadrian has raised his voice by the end. 

“I-”

“Enough!” Sirius yells out

His voice quiets down and he speaks sternly “You are ruining the day, a day that was supposed to be happy and celebrating. It’s time for all of you to go home” 

Any protest is silenced when Ink appears in the kitchen. They begin to walk out of the house the message made clear among all of them ‘you are no longer welcome’. Hadrian refuses to look at any of them as they walk out of the house. 

“It was good seeing you Hadrian” Fred says

“It was nice you seeing you too Gred and Forge” 

Smiling Fred and George make their way out of the house following their family members. 

Hadrian sighs today has not been the best day but it wasn’t completely bad after all Sirius was proven innocent. 

***************************************************

Nothing else significant happens for the rest of June. Sirius and Hadrian keep with their routines trying to get everything in order before fourth year starts. 

Hadrian continues to workout alone and with Sirius and practice his magic and spells. 

Sirius continues to go to a mind healer every week, workout, and help Hadrian with the rules of etiquette, Purebloods, and learning Italian. 

Hadrian learned Ink was in fact a Demonic Feline and when he made her his Familiar their Magic’s mixed meaning she had his power and he had hers. In other words they both got a boost in the magical department. 

The only other thing of note that happens is a letter from Dumbledore that says 

_Dear Harry_

_After some thought about your home situation I feel it is in your best interest, and I’m sure your parents would agree, for you to go back to the Dursleys. It is much safer there the blood wards protect you from Death Eaters and Voldemort. It has come to my attention that the Death Eaters are planning something as money has mysteriously been disappearing out of my account. The goblins have not been much help they have only said there is nothing they can do. It is to my belief they may be working with the goblins to steal money to fund their cause. If they are so bold to steal 50 Galleons and more out of_ **_my_ ** _account every week then who knows what else they could do drunk of their boldness, my boy. Therefore hopefully you do the right thing as I know you always do and return to your loving relatives._

_From, Dumbledore._

  
  


It was basically Albus trying and failing to guilt trip Hadrian into returning to the Dursleys, clear prejudice against the Goblins, and him inadvertently exposing that he was in fact the one stealing money from Hadrian. 

Madam had sent a letter a few weeks ago saying that the process of his money being returned to him had begun. So Hadrian knew it wasn’t just a coincidence that Albus suddenly had money disappearing from his vault. 

Hadrian never responded to the letter he wasn’t going to engage in Albus’s poppycock. 

He was excited waiting for his birthday to come up and he refused to let his joy be dragged down July 18 he had 7 days left until his fourteenth birthday. 

*****************************************************

Hadrian wakes up in bed, no Sirius in sight. Sirius side of the bed was made up which wasn’t a surprise Sirius was a crazy tidy person he couldn’t stand messes. 

Getting out of bed he pushes past the sheer red bed curtains, scratching at his scalp he almost misses a note on the floor. 

Leaning down to pick it up he reads it

_Happy birthday! Pup._

_Your 14 now which means your a teenager now! Anyway I have a fun day planned for you so get dressed and eat breakfast (already made it) and meet me in the field_. 

_Love Sirius._

Smiling Hadrian makes his way to the bathroom and hops in the shower moving as fast as possible. 

Stepping out the shower Hadrian puts on his carefully picked out birthday outfit. 

It’s a red skirt, with a white off the shoulder sweater with red stripes, and red booties.A choker and earrings that say fuck off. He’s still wearing the necklace Sirius gave him. He never takes it off. 

He puts his hair into space buns and pushes on his round glasses. 

He seriously needed to get his eyes fixed. The half blind thing was not going to help him in his fight against Voldemort. He couldn’t win if he couldn’t see. 

He also needed to read up on the school uniform rules he did not buy all those clothes to only wear it during the summer. And he needed to hire a potions tutor he was not dealing with Snape. 

Hadrian goes to the kitchen and eats his breakfast and makes his way outside to the field on the side of their house. 

He sees Sirius flying down on his motorcycle heading towards him. Landing Sirius smiles at him “hey Pup”

Hadrian smiles back at him his excitement rising “Hey” he says giddily 

“You ready for the fun we’re gonna have today”

“I don’t know,” Hadrian says playfully “do you know how to have fun cause from what I’ve seen you act like a funless old man”

“Trust and believe Pup I can show you a fun time” Sirius motions with his head to get on the motorcycle 

Hadrian climbs on the back and they lift into the sky and fly off. He wonders what Sirius has planned for him today. 

They land in an empty Muggle alley, Sirius drives the motorcycle out the alleyway until they reach a mystical looking place and park. 

It’s full of fast moving neon colors, lots of loud people,ringing and dinging, loud music, and lots of fast moving people. 

Are they at a festival? He thinks ignoring the rising hope and excitement filling him Hadrian asks Sirius if its a festival hoping he says no. 

“No we’re at a carnival”

Carnival, Hadrian thinks stepping off the motorcycle, he had only heard about that in TV shows never in person. It was exactly what he imagined a carnival looked like. People in masks and feather boas run past him waving around little sparklers. 

Hadrian walks deeper into the carnival not going too far as Sirius is paying for their tickets. When Sirius finally catches up Hadrian grabs into his arm excitedly “what should we do? What ride should we get on first? What game should we play?,” sniffing the air he asks “What should we **eat**?”

“It’s up to you Pup today’s your day and I’m paying so go wild”

Taking his advice Hadrian grabs Sirius hand and runs to the first game he sees a game called the high striker or “ring-the-bell”. Hadrian has to swing a heavy sledgehammer to try to get the piece to slam up into the bell at the top. 

It takes forever for him to finally win he ends up makes Sirius cough up 50 bucks before he’s able to get the stuffed animal he wanted. A cute pink giant stuffed bear. It’s bigger than him and it’s so fluffy. 

He runs around playing the different games at the carnival. Ring toss he wins a big red cat. Throwing darts he wins a black hat with blue cat ears. Bean bag toss he wins a huge red panther. And he plays a game where he has to shoot little clowns with a water gun, he wins six pink little bears with red paws. By the time he’s ready to get on the rides Sirius arms are full of pink and red stuffed animals that Hadrian won. 

The sun is setting when he gets on his first ride. It's the wipeout that’s red with blue neon lights on the inside of it. He and Sirius have to stand upright and lean against the wall. It spins so fast Hadrian is sure he’ll throw up. He's glad he hadn’t eaten much today. 

Wobbling out of the ride he takes his prizes back from the ride instructor and is quickly distracted by the Carousel. A ride he must go on the ponies are calling to him. He shares a horse with Sirius refusing to go alone. Classical music plays as the horses ride in a circle it adds to the mythical atmosphere.

Turns out going onto another spinny ride after getting off one isn’t a good idea of his heaving is a clue to that. He refuses to let his day be ruined so he heaves and sucks it up when he’s done. 

They get on bumper cars Hadrian gets his ass kicked by Sirius so much for special treatment on birthdays Sirius could’ve at least pretend like he barley won against Hadrian. But no he has to wreck him in less than five minutes. They get on roller coasters next, the Log flume, the Wave swinger, and last of the night the Ferris Wheel. 

Sitting next to Sirius Hadrian rests his head on his shoulder. He watches the swirling neon lights in the dark and smiles at his life. He’s so happy Sirius is apart of it, he’s happy that he no longer lives with the Dursleys, he’s happy he is in control of his own life now. Hadrian looks at the people down below singing, dancing, and laughing as they move around in their masks and stuffed animals. The sight would bring joy to anyone looking upon the beautiful scenery.

Right now on the Ferris Wheel sitting next to his best friend as they rise up on the ride Hadrian has every reason to be happy. 

***************************************

  
  


Stepping off the ride Hadrian asks if they can get some ice cream Sirius agrees. Hadrian gets mint chocolate ice cream dipped in chocolate. Sirius just gets triple chocolate ice cream shaking his head at Hadrian's ice cream choice. 

“That’s just chocolate toothpaste and you know it”

Smiling wickedly Hadrian moves closer to Sirius “really maybe if you try some it’ll prove you wrong”

Sirius backs away “no absolutely not”

Lunging towards him Hadrian accidentally gets his ice cream on Sirius nose and cheek. Gasping out a laugh Hadrian apologizes

“It’s okay Pup no hard feelings” Sirius says way to calmly 

“Real-”

Hadrian gets an ice cream cone to the face he opens his mouth in shocked confusion. 

Sirius shakes the spilled ice cream off his hands “now we’re even.”

Huffing Hadrian yanks Sirius towards him getting ice cream on the back of his neck. He licks Sirius cheek laughing at Sirius disgusted groan.

They play fight with each other until they have to stop when the ice cream dries against their skin uncomfortably. 

They wash it off in the bathroom and make their way back to the motorcycle Hadrian deciding the day was over. 

When driving back to the Wizarding world Hadrian notices they take a detour instead of driving home immediately. Sirius stops in front of a place called “Eyes” Hadrian takes a guess and thinks it might be an eye place. 

Stepping of the motorcycle Sirius turns to Hadrian “So I noticed you fidget with your glasses a lot. I at first just wanted to buy you new glasses but then I decided why not just get your vision fixed completely. If that’s what you want of course”

Smiling “yeah I do want them fixed” 

They walk into the place and Sirius talks to a lady that’s acting real familiar with Sirius. It seems he really has been secretly planning Hadrian's birthday for a while. 

The lady introduced herself to him “Hi Hadrian I’m Eloise” she has a thick French accent

“Hi Eloise”

“I’ve heard so much about you from Sirius he talks about you so much I thought you’d be some mythical creature from the way he described you”

Smiling at her Hadrian asks her what exactly Sirius has been saying about him but is interrupted by Sirius. A Sirius who is blushing hard. 

Hadrian only laughs at him “I think you’re great to Padfoot”

Sirius scratches his cheek “thanks” he mumbles out. 

Eloise drags Hadrian to a chair as soon as their moment is over. Eloise leans the chair back until Hadrian is right below her. Grabbing her wand “This will be only a little pinch. Don’t move and don’t blink”

“Okay” breathing in deeply Hadrian relaxes his body and gets ready for the pain. He’s sorely disappointed when it’s over in just seconds it didn’t even feel like a pinch more like a heavy wind blowing directly into his eyes. 

Sitting up Hadrian tells her it was very quick and didn’t hurt at all. 

“I know I tell all my customers that it will be a little pinch so they prepare themselves for a big pain but only get a small one. Making their whole experience much better”

“Smart”

“ If you don’t mind me asking Miss Eloise why are you all the way in Britain when you're French.” Hadrian asks curious about Eloise. 

“I don’t mind at all. I’m only here for my sister Apolline. Her daughter Fleur will be at Hogwarts to participate in the TriWizard Tournament. She is her school's champion. So my sister asked me to be in Britain to watch out for her because she was too busy to be here herself.”

“There doing the TriWizard Tournament at Hogwarts?!” Sirius exclaims 

“Bien sûr” (of course)

“Damn that’s so dangerous I hope she wins or at least lives” Sirius says. Hadrian is bewildered. What did he mean by he hoped she at least lived, how dangerous was this tournament?

“Thank you.” Eloise says

“Pas de problème” (no problem)

Sirius turns towards Hadrian “you ready to go”

Hadrian nods while getting off the chair. “It was nice meeting you Eloise. Best of wishes to Fleur”

“It was nice meeting you to Hadrian have a nice day.”

Smiles at her and waves goodbye as he lives the place. He wondered if he’d get to meet Fleur at Hogwarts for his fourth year. He hoped so he really wanted an excuse to meet Eloise again. She was a really nice lady. 

*************

Hadrian and Sirius step into the house. It's completely dark. It makes Hadrian suspicious he was sure Sirius was up to something. He’s proven right when Sirius tells him to go to the dining room. 

Sitting at the table Hadrian waits for what’s up Sirius sleeve. He pets Ink and Hedwig, both of them cuddling up to him. Inks black red horns bump into his leg. 

He looks over when he sees the door start to open. Sirius is pushing a huge white cake sparkles coming out the top. Written on the front is Happy Birthday Hadrian. The cake is a little lopsided. It looks like the leaning tower of Pisa. 

Hadrian tries not to laugh as Sirius stands next to the cake chest puffed up proudly. “I made it myself”

Hadrian giggles “I can tell,” getting up he kisses Sirius cheek “thank you, you giant dork”

“I may be a dork but I’m your dork. A dork who’s about to sing you happy birthday”

“No!,” Hadrian tries to shush him but fails

“Happy birthday to you ……. and many more” he quickly ends the song stating he doesn’t really know the Muggle song and didn’t bother to try to learn it. 

“Oh and these letters got sent here” Sirius hands him three letters with 3 packages. 

Hadrian opens a letter 

_Happy birthday Hadrian. We didn’t know what exactly you wanted so we each got you an item you might like. We hope you have a fun day with Sirius._

_From: Gred, Forge, Bill, Charlie, and Percy._

Hadrian opens the package they sent. The twins had sent him boots they made, apparently if he double stomped while wearing them they would allow him to run as fast as a fly broom and jump really high. 

Percy sent him a wand pocket if Hadrian attaches to it to any of his clothes he could put his wand in it and it’d disappear until he went in to grab it again. Percy also sent handmade cookies. 

Charlie sent him leather gloves and earrings with a little red dragon hanging on the end. 

Bill sent him an assortment of lip glosses that each have a different flavor and are edible. 

Hadrian plans on sending a thank you note to them as he tries to distract himself from the fact that his supposed friends didn't even send him a letter. 

Hadrian opens the next letter

_Happy Birthday and may you have many more happy ones. Congrats on the escape from the worst sort of Muggles._

_Luna Lovegood_

_Ps. They aren’t prescription._

Opening her package he finds six pairs of round glasses. All of them are different colors black, red, gold, green, silver, and blue. Hadrian wonders how she knew he had gotten his eyes fixed and how she knew about the Dursleys. He stops questioning when he remembers its Luna of all people she just always knew things he wasn’t gonna stress about it.

Opening the last letter Hadrian reads it

_I heard you go by Hadrian now hopefully that’s true so Happy Birthday Hadrian. I’m happy that you have a new family member or friend now that Sirius has been proven innocent. I hope you're having a fun time. See you when school starts._

_Neville Longbottom_

_Ps I made these myself_

Opening a brown box Hadrian sees a bunch of oils that Neville apparently made himself. Hadrian isn’t all that surprised Neville has always had a thing for plants. 

Putting the gifts on the table Hadrian smiles at them as he carefully arranges them neatly. He turns to Sirius on to see him holding a black leather jacket. 

“So I know you noticed I wear my leather jacket all the time the one with the grim stitched into the sleeve. Well me and your parents had got matching jackets when we were younger. This jacket is your mom and dad's. I had a tailor cut them in half and sew it together into one jacket. One side is your mom's one side is your dad's.”

Sirius hands him the jacket. Hadrian looks at the leather jacket. It's black and one side has a stag stitched into the sleeve. The other side has a doe stitched into the sleeve. It’s his parents animagus forms. 

Hadrian feels his eyes start to water as he continues to look at the jacket. He now has something his parents probably wore all the time. Smiling and ignoring the tears escaping down his face he thanks Sirius. 

“No problem Pup” Sirius says softly

Wiping the tears of his face Hadrian breathes in deeply as he puts the jacket on noticing it has a strong scent of mint and strawberry. He asks Sirius about the smell. 

“As soon as I had found the jackets in Grimmauld place I put a scent saving potion on it. No matter how long you have it or wear it, it will always smell like James and Lily.”

Hadrian hugs Sirius and thanks him again. 

Pulling away Sirius tells him he has to blow out his birthday candles so they can eat the cake he worked _very_ hard on apparently. 

Sirius stands on a chair and lights up the candles. He stretches his hand out to Hadrian, taking it Hadrian stands next to Sirius on the chair. 

“What should I wish for” Hadrian asks

“Anything you want”

Blowing out the candles Hadrian doesn’t wish for anything. He already has everything he’s ever wanted. 


	11. Leaving Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is older in this fic. I am also not sure I wrote her in character well enough so from now on her and Neville will be considered Bamf or ooc.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Previously on New Rules

  * He already has everything he could ever want•



—————————————————————-

Hadrian is sadly getting dressed in his school uniform. Turns out he has to wear the school uniform the handbook has no loopholes he can use to his advantage. But thankfully he only has to wear it during classes. 

Although despite having to wear the uniform Hadrian still fully plans on making a bold statement when going into the school. The handbook says nothing about not wearing makeup and jewelry nor did it say anything against boys wearing the girls uniform as well. 

Don’t get him wrong Hadrian will still wear his boys uniform. When it gets chilly outside. But for now he will happily dress the way he wants, when he wants, however he wants. 

Putting on the white button down shirt and black skirt. The black knee highs and instead of the regular ugly shoes he boots on his heavy black combat boots. The handbook also didn’t say anything about what shoes they had to wear so Hadrian refuses to put on the ones the school  _ suggested  _ they wear. 

He put on his red tie loosely. He doesn’t bother putting on the grey vest sweater thing or the robe. It wasn’t mandatory to wear the robe or vest if it was hot outside and despite being September 1st it was still hot. 

Hadrian grabs his trunk from the room. It would be heavy if he didn’t put a light weight charm on it. He has a bunch of books in it because he does not trust the library books at the school. So his trunk is not only full of clothes but it has Dark, Light, and Grey books in it as well as potions he plans to use to practice his magic secretly. 

He’s also bringing all the stuff he got for his birthday. 

Making his way down the stairs Hadrian sees Sirius standing at the bottom of them Ink standing next to him. Smiling at him Sirius speaks “you look great Pup I especially like the makeup”

“Thank you” Hadrian is wearing a red eyeshadow in a smokey style. It’s applied to the top and bottom of his lashline. He has black matte lipstick and his hair is in French plaits. Two big braids braided back and two little ones on the side of the big braids. He’s also wearing his little red dragon earrings and Sirius’s medallion. 

When Hadrian finally makes his way to the bottom of the stairs they go outside and hop on Sirius’s motorcycle. 

As they fly to the train station Hadrian holds on tightly to Sirius his stomach filled with butterflies and heavy rocks of dread. He breathes in Sirius scent trying his best to memorize the smell. He tries his best to make sure that despite not being able to see him for the next few months he’ll remember every detail of Sirius. 

Landing at the train station Hadrian does his best not to cry. He did not spend an hour on his makeup only to ruin it in two minutes. As soon as Sirius steps off the motorcycle Hadrian hugs him hard. 

“I’m gonna miss you Padfoot”

“I’m gonna miss you too Pup,” Sirius laughs wetly “good thing you still have the Soul book otherwise we wouldn’t be able to talk to each other much”

“I completely forgot I even had that”

“I know that’s why I brought it with me”

Hadrian rolls his eyes at Sirius “of course you did”

Sirius pulls out the Soul book and hands it to him. “Thank you”

“No problem,” Sirius steps back from Hadrian “I’ll take care of the Horcrux plan while your at school just send the stuff to be when you get it okay”

“Okay” Hadrian wants to hug him again but he doesn’t he knows if he does he won’t let him go for a long time. 

Instead he focuses on the plan they had made during the rest of the summer. That Sirius would track down the Horcruxes himself instead of Hadrian doing it himself next summer. “Be safe when you do it”

“I will” Sirius pulls Hadrian in close “I love you, so don’t do any death defying stunts this year I don’t want to get a letter saying you died”

“I’ll try not to”

“How comforting”

Laughing at him Hadrian pulls away “I love you too Sirius.”

Hadrian backs away waving goodbye to Sirius as he steps on the train. “Write me as soon as you get the chance Pup”

“I will. Don’t do anything stupid with the you know what’s” Hadrian yells out at Sirius hanging out the door of the train. 

“I’ll try” Sirius yells back. 

Hadrian waves dramatically one last time before he properly enters the train. He goes to a compartment that he hopes will stay empty unless of course Neville or Luna wishes to sit with him. He wouldn’t mind then. 

Ink rests her large body in front of his feet. Her horns dig into the ground of the floor where she rests her head. Hedwig sits perched on the window sill posed elegantly as always. 

Hadrian had failed to find out where she had been disappearing for the past six months but he was sure he’d find out soon enough. She had been popping up much more frequently lately so he was sure where ever she was going was now closer to home. Meaning he didn’t have to cast out his search net any farther than Britain. 

Hadrian plans on resting for the rest of his morning trip but those plans are turned to dust when Luna enters his compartment. 

“Hello Hadrian” her voice is mellow but the usual dreamyness is gone. She sounds focused but still mellow and tone unchanging. 

Hadrian looks upon her trying to figure out what’s changed about Luna. She still has her silver blue eyes and scraggly waist length blond hair and pale eyebrows. 

The only thing Hadrian can physically tell has changed is the dreamy air that has always surrounded her is now gone. Or maybe just hidden for now. 

“Hello Luna,” Hadrian says back pleasantly “How have you been this summer. I hope it was a fun time”

“Not particularly me and my father looked for proof of nargles. The fun was mostly in traveling around to new places”

“Really where did you go?”

“Paris and Rome we mostly went to famous attractions.”

“That’s cool”

“Hadrian”

“Yes?” Hadrian has no idea why she said his name. Did she have a question?

“Can you put up a privacy spell”

“Of course” Hadrian quickly puts it up eager to know what she so clearly wants to say. He tells her it up and waits for her to ask a question or say something. She soon does

“What are you gonna do about Albus?”

Hadrian's heart jumps into his throat. Leave it to Luna to always be incredibly blunt. 

“What do you mean” he knows it’s useless to play innocent but he wants to know exactly what she’s referring to. No point in sharing information she wasn’t even asking for. 

“I know you learned things this summer and the last few weeks of school. I know it was bad things you learned. What do you plan to do to make him pay for it? He clearly can’t be trusted to guide children when he’s so closed minded about the world and can’t be trusted.”

In all honesty Hadrian hadn’t even thought of that until now. He had only been focused on getting away from Albus. Not the clear harm and negligence he could and probably was causing other children. That his close minded behavior only served to instigate the prejudice behavior among the houses in Hogwarts. 

And in turn the outside world. If tons of kids grow up believing all dark magic was evil and that anyone in Slytherin was evil it caused hatred and terrible treatment of those people. Causing them to lash out at light wizards and anyone else, therefore creating people who choose Voldemort because at least with Voldemort they’re not treated as evil broken things that deserve everything they get. 

The fact that Hadrian hasn’t realized this until now horrifies him. He hadn't realized how deep Albus influence went. If Albus can have this much influence on Hadrian’s thoughts despite only really being around him for two years how much influence does he have over people he’s known for way longer. 

But Hadrian doesn’t have to wonder he already knows. Remus was a perfect example of the influence. He was a dark creature himself and yet he stayed stubbornly loyal to Albus a man that didn’t hide his distaste for anything dark. 

Hadrian didn’t think Remus was a bad person, just a very broken man who refused to let go of his childish hero worship of Albus. A man who allowed him into his school during a time where dark creatures weren’t allowed any schooling and still weren’t really. It made a lot of sense. 

  
  


“Until now Luna I hadn’t even thought of that until now. But I definitely am gonna start planning something”

“That’s okay Hadrian I’m always here to help”

“Thanks Luna”

They don’t continue to speak, they only sit in silence as Hadrian thinks about what he should plan. Luna pets Ink or speaks to Hedwig. 

Hadrian has no idea what to do he can’t just go to Albus office and murder him. He may be a Gryffindor but he’s not a fucking idiot. Besides that what could Hadrian do, publicly turn against him? That would fail without some evidence Albus would do his best to save face. And Merlin knows Albus cared greatly about his image. He wouldn't want to lose his status as the greatest hero ever he’d lose too much power. 

* _ wait _ *

It was perfect if Hadrian could secretly ruin Albus's image as ‘Dumbledore the Greatest Wizard Alive’ he could dwindle his power greatly. All the public needed was stories they haven’t heard before with Albus being negligent. 

Which Hadrian has stories in load with evidence and  _ witnesses  _ that could corroborate the story. The troll that somehow got into a school that magically didn’t allow anything to cause harm enter the school unless the Headmaster gave permission. Hadrian wouldn’t have to directly state that Albus purposely let the troll in but he could allow it to be heavily implied. 

How Albus almost let Snape send his students back to the dungeons where the rouge Troll was. How Albus hired an incompetent teacher that was obliviating wizards and stealing their stories, a teacher that tried to obliviate two students. 

That he didn’t send students home when it became known Muggle borns were being attacked by a mysterious ‘person’. 

That, that ‘person’ turned out to be a giant Basilisk. How a student got possessed by a diary that caused her to write threats on the walls of the school in murdered chicken blood. 

The rampant bullying of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. And Merlin knows if parents find out their kids are being bullied and the  _ Headmaster  _ of the school Dumbledore himself wasn’t doing anything to stop it they would tear the whole school down along with Albus. 

And Snape was a warning and hazard himself. No parents wanted a teacher teaching their kids when all he did really was bully them until they cried or in some severe cases made them pee themselves in fear. Or you know be so terrifying he’s a student's boggart. 

In other words Hadrian had a lot that could be used to get the public to demand Albus be removed as Headmaster. 

Oh he had a plan now all he needed was away to get in control of a newspaper. A really famous newspaper that everyone reads. A famous newspaper by the name of the Daily Prophet. A thing Hadrian could possibly buy and run himself, he had tons of money why not use it to his advantage. He was the Wizard version of a Muggle millionaire. He could buy a whole lot of shit so why not the Daily Prophet. He just needed to find the person who ran the newspaper and convince them to let him buy it from them. 

A hard thing to do but something he was more than willing to do. Hadrian wondered if he should also try to buy out the Quibbler just in case. He knew people didn’t see it as anything other than a wacky tabloid. But he could try and turn it into a still fun magazine to read but an informative one. 

Yeah he liked that idea much better. Everyone knew the Daily Prophet was mostly influenced by the Ministry of Magic. So it’d probably be in Hadrian's best interest to just fix up the Quibbler, he also had the added advantage of having the offered help of the daughter of the man who edits the Quibbler. 

So the Quibbler was definitely going to be his way to go. He just needed to speak to Luna about it first. 

Taking a plunge and deciding to trust Luna completely he tells her everything. 

She’s silent for a few seconds when he’s done “I like your idea Hadrian” she says nothing else just goes back to her ironically placed edition of the Quibbler. 

Before Hadrian can go back to his thinking the door of the compartment opens. It’s Neville or what used to be Neville. 

He still of course has his blond hair and hazel eyes but his round cheeks have disappeared. He has a strong jaw and all his baby fat is gone. But that's not the biggest difference Neville was never really chubby in the first place he just had a baby fat like all other children have. No the biggest difference was the way he was holding himself he stood upright his eyes weren’t looking down or away. He looked confident in himself. 

It seemed Hadrian wasn’t the only one to change over the summer. 

“Wow Hadrian you’ve changed a lot” Neville says putting his trunk down and sitting next to Hadrian. 

“I could say the same for you Neville you look great”

“Thanks, you look great too I really like the hair and make up”

“Thank you. Oh I never got to send a letter that I really liked the oils you sent me for my birthday”

“Really I had been trying to make oils since forever those batches I sent you was my first successful one”

“Really?! They seemed so professionally made my favorite scent is the strawberry mint one”

“My favorite one is Vetiver Neroli oil. It has a really sugary sweet honeyed smell. It's also used to reduce anxiety”

“That’s great Neville I know you get nervous a lot.”

“Yeah but I’ve been using it all summer so I’m not as anxious as I used to be. Which was a great help in me telling my grandma I’m getting my own wand and won’t continue to use my father's wand. Despite my love for my father his wand was not compatible with my magic and it was really messing up my spells”

“Congrats on the new wand”

“Thank you. Um what’s been going on with you guys this summer”

They speak to each other. Luna talks about her travels over the summer and the places she saw and the history of nature she learned about those places. Luna really seemed to like nature. 

Neville talks about what he did as well. How he worked out, messed around with his plants and herbs, and how he learned that he wouldn’t get caught for using underage magic since he has a new wand. And that he used it to practice his magic so he was way better in classes this year. 

Hadrian talks of course about Sirius, Ink, and Hedwig's mysterious disappearances. He also talks about getting a tutor for potions. 

“I didn’t know you could get a tutor for a class if you didn’t like the way a teacher was teaching” Neville says surprised 

“Yeah I can’t deal with Snape anymore he’s a bully. And I hate how he treats not just me but all the other students as well especially you Neville. I don’t have any clue why he dislikes you so much”

“Sometimes the bullies become the bully” Luna says knowingly. Hadrian wonders if she’s a seer because she knows way too much without being told about it. 

“True I suppose. But that doesn’t excuse his behavior. A teacher bullying a student is just sad,” Neville says firmly “but boy do I wish I had a tutor so I could avoid him like the plague he teaches us nothing. In all my time in his room I haven’t learned one thing about potions. Heck I was studying potions in all my free time this summer and I learned I actually like making potions cause it involves a lot of stuff with herbs” Neville breathes in deeply after his little rant. 

“You know Neville you and Luna can go to my study sessions with me you don’t have to deal with him”

“I’d like that,” Luna says. Neville agrees with her. 

“I really appreciate the offer Hadrian but um are Hermione and Ron gonna be in it as well. Don’t get me wrong I don’t hate your friends but um I don’t really like them much” Neville says nervously. 

Hadrian isn’t offended but he is curious “how come?”

“Hermione is smart which is fine but she talks down to a lot of people. And Ron is kinda really judgemental and doesn’t like it when people want to do something differently than him. They’re pretty mean when it comes to people trying to be friends with you” Neville breaks off at the end of his sentence like he said something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Explain” Hadrian demands 

Neville rubs the back of his “well they make it seem like you don’t want to be friends with anyone else. And threaten people to stay away from you or else they’ll curse them. They make it seem like they’re better than everyone else because they’re friends with you. And it kind of makes you look bad for having such shitty people as friends”

Hadrian clenches his fist as he feels his eyebrows furrow. “Is that so” he growls out

“Yeah”

Suddenly breathing out and clearing his face Hadrian relaxes. Now thinking about it he’s not very surprised he knew he no longer wanted to be friends with them and this just sealed the deal. 

He thanks Neville for telling him and tells him about his desire to longer be friends with them. It causes Nevilles tense posture to relax. 

“Are you ready for our fourth year” Luna asks 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I’m just gonna miss not having Sirius with me.”

“You can always just visit on the weekends or have him visit you” Neville says

“I can do that?”

“yeah because you have those,” Neville points to his lord rings “you can leave every weekend without teacher permission since your technically an adult now”

Hadrian puts his head in his hands and groans. He and Sirius were the biggest dramatic bitches in all of London. They did all that tearful goodbyes and I love you’s not knowing they could see each other every week. 

“Thank you for telling me Neville”

“No problem”

Hadrian, Neville, and Luna sit in peaceful silence for the rest of the ride. Only occasionally speaking to each other. The silence is comfortable Hadrian doesn’t mind it at all. 

He was starting to feel excited for fourth year. If everything he was planning went well it’d all be over by fifth year. And he could finally just be a normal teenager. Mostly. 

And hopefully by the end of this year he’d have two new real friends. 

  
  
  



	12. Mystery Solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone who left a comment, kudo, or bookmark. And celebrate 🎉 that I now officially have 49 comments 🥳
> 
> Also, I’d like to say that despite not answering (I’m not good at knowing how to respond☹️) every comment, I do read them and they are all greatly appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 😁

Previously on New Rules

  * And hopefully by the end of this year he’d have two new real friends.•



——————————————————-

Hadrian, Luna, and Neville walk off of Hogwarts Express. 

Making the way to the boats Hadrian doesn’t bother to look around for his former friends he meant it when he said he was done with them. 

He ignores the small part of himself that wants so badly to look for his former friends. He fully plans on ignoring any part of him that wants to rekindle his friendship with Ron and Hermione. 

Too bad fate does not have any interest in helping him with his plans he soon learns. 

“Mate,” Hadrian already knows who is calling him before he even turns around. 

“Did you want something Ron” Hadrian says

“I was wondering if we could talk after we eat breakfast” Ron says it quietly and seriously “it’s important”

Hadrian debates if he should agree to this conversation or not. He knows he probably shouldn’t he just seconds ago was completely done with Ron. But he needed closure more than he needed the satisfaction of keeping a shallow promise to himself 

“we can talk in our room as I do need to speak to you as well”

“I’ll see you then.” Ron walks away and strangely doesn’t immediately go to Hermione but instead passes her and gets into a different boat. His behavior was confusing Hadrian 

He wondered what Ron needed to speak to him about or why he was acting so serious. A small part of Hadrian held out hope that maybe just maybe Ron had finally seen the error of his ways. Maybe. 

Turning to Luna and Neville “what do you think he wants to talk about,” Hadrian hops into the boat

Neville hops in behind him “Who knows hopefully it’s a good thing”

Luna sits next to them “I’m sure it will be” she says nothing else as the boat starts to row itself. She stares at the colorful fish swimming by. 

She points at a small rainbow horse with a tail “a baby hippocampus” she continues to stare into the water, yet again offering no more words. 

Hadrian hopes it is a good thing. 

When the boat stops at the shore of the school Hadrian steps of the boat with the others. He looks at the enormous school and admires it’s beautiful outside. It was a mix of magical, pretty and aged. 

He walks through the grass admiring the pretty pink glowing flowers that reflect nicely from the sun. 

Walking into the school Hadrian notices the house tables are placed oddly. The tables are pushed far closer to the walls leaving a large empty space in the middle. 

Only the sorting hat and a lone chair sits in the large space. Hadrian goes to his house table his trunk still in his hands. He’s sure all will be explained so he doesn’t dwell on the new arrangement. 

To his surprise Hadrian realizes Luna is still walking right next to him. “Are you sitting at the Gryffindor table”

“Yes”

Hadrian glances at Neville only getting a questioning glance and shrug in return. Hadrian wasn’t even sure if that was allowed. But the handbook said nothing against it so he guessed it was okay. 

Sitting next to each other Hadrian notices Ron sitting far away from him but Hermione meanwhile sits directly across from him. 

“Hello Harry” she repeats her words when Hadrian doesn’t acknowledge her. As she continues to repeat the words her face gets redder and redder it seems as if she’s going to blow up In anger soon

Thankfully Hadrian is saved from her blow up when Albus dramatically lights up all the candles in the mess hall. Causing the chattering in the room to die down. 

Albus clears his throat as he stands of from the teachers table in the front of the room “Now before we begin to eat It is my very great pleasure to inform you all that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,”

The hall is lit abuzz with excited whispers and gasps of surprise 

“That is not all students from Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang will be here for the whole of fourth year which is when the tournament ends. I would also like to say those who wish to enter the tournament to be Hogwarts champion you must be 16 and older,”

The rooms former excitement is soon filled with groans and disappointed sighs

“I would now like to welcome the Beauxbâtons!”

Suddenly six girls and six boys walk into the room wearing silk light blue uniforms. One girl walks in front, two boys behind her, three more people walk behind them, then four and then the last two a boy and girl walk in the back. 

They walk past the tables and begin to dance as they make their way to the front, their arms open in a faux curtsy and blue butterflies fly out. Fairy like classical music plays as the students gracefully move across the floor. 

Twirling until they stop in front of the room, right in front of Albus the butterflies that had previously appeared disappear in little blue sparks. The Beauxbâtons curtsy as the crowd erupts into cheers and claps. 

Albus tells them to sit anywhere they want. Many of the students move in small groups to different houses that Hadrian guesses aesthetically pleases them. 

A boy and girl walk towards the Gryffindor table. The girl is beautiful Hadrian thinks she has golden hair, narrow blue eyes that make her seem intimidating, and a tall lithe figure that moves with grace. 

The boy has black hair and blue eyes that match his uniform. He was tall and muscular. He looks mysterious and cold. 

They make it to the table but stop before sitting down the girl looks around until her eyes land on Hadrian “ you are Hadrian correct” she asks in a thick French accent

“.....yes and you are?”

“My aunt Eloise told me to find a boy named Hadrian at Hogwarts. If I wanted to be shown around by someone trustworthy”

Hadrian has no idea how he missed that she was Eloise niece, Eloise looked like an older version of Fleur (he hoped that was her name) Eloise just had freckles. 

“You are Fleur I presume”

“Oui”

She sits across from Hadrian her hands stay firmly rested in her lap. Her position mirrors Hadrians as well. It seems she was taught the proper ways of a Pureblood as well. Sirius had taught him to not put his hands or anything else on the table unless he was eating. In Sirius's own words If you did it, it made you look lazy and starving for food. And in Sirius mothers words “Do not act as if you can not wait to eat, Purebloods are fed well and do not eagerly wait for  _ school _ food”

Fleur shifts and lightly clears her throat “this is my friend Lucien,” she pronounces it Loo-see-en the French accent becoming even thicker 

Lucien nods his head in cordial respect he does not say another word. How welcoming. 

“This is Luna,” Hadrian indicates his head towards Neville “and this is Neville”

“Hello,” Fleur reaches her hand out to shake Luna’s hand. She slightly stands “Luna and Neville” she sits back down in her chair. 

Lucien nods cordially to them as well. 

Not much else is said they speak back and forth asking polite questions that aren’t too deep. Hadrian learns Fleur likes blue, dogs, chocolate, and has a little sister named Gabrielle. 

Lucien likes green, snakes, red velvet cake, and is an only child. 

Hadrian is talking to Fleur about the kind of jobs he might want when he leaves Hogwarts, when he notices a green little snake start to slyther out of Lucien’s collar. 

“Is the snake yours” Hadrian hears Ron ask

Lucien turns towards Ron “Yes her name is Fluffy”

Ron raises an eyebrow “Fluffy? That’s a surprisingly cute name. I thought it would be something like Queen of the Soul Eaters!” He voice tapers off, embarrassed at his sentence his face turns red “Or something like that,”

Lucien lips quirk onto a sorta smile “no, nothing like that” he allows Fluffy to slide into his hands “do you want to pet her”

Ron looks apprehensive but to Hadrian's surprise he nods his head. Getting up Ron sits next to Lucien and doesn’t move an inch as Fluffy wraps her way around his arm. Ron pets her his shoulders relax the longer he pets her.

It seems he likes her but his calm is soon interrupted. 

Ron jumps when the doors burst open Hadrian mirroring him. 

Boys and girls in blood red robes Hadrian counts six boys and girls as well. Two boys and a girl begin to beat on drums as the rest of the people spin and shout deeply with heavy looking sticks or poles. They bang into the floors of the room making the floor vibrate and rumble to the point Hadrian can feel it in his bones. 

It was quite the entrance. 

“Please welcome the Durmstrang students” Albus says when their done

The crowd claps and whistles especially when the students bow and every notices Victor Krum. He’s a famous Quidditch star and every loves him at least that’s what Hadrian heard his quidditch team say. 

“Now I would like to make a final announcement. Because the TriWizard Tournament is being hosted here quidditch will be cancelled for the rest of this year” Albus sits down when he’s done speaking. 

Hadrian groans, he really had been looking forward to playing quidditch this year. But he supposed he could wait until next year. 

At least Albus announcements were over and they could finally eat. Although Hadrian turns around when he hears giggling, Ron's face was wrapped with a frightened snake. 

Lucien was slowly attempting to coax Fluffy off of Ron’s face. To Hadrian's surprise Ron wasn’t angry instead he was smiling a bit. How strange. 

Hadrian is yet again distracted when he sees Victor walking towards the Gryffindor table. The whispers get louder as Victor moves closer to the table. Walking up next to Neville he asks him if he can sit next to him. 

Neville blubbers out a quick sure. Victor sits next to him and they begin a conversation Hadrian doesn’t bother to listen in on. It was not any of his business. 

Right now all he wanted to do was eat and find out what Ron wanted to talk to him about. And think about talking to Sirius before he goes to bed. 

But his mind is sidetracked. Fleur is having a conversation with Luna, Lucien is talking to Ron, and Neville is speaking to Victor. Hadrian notes this because he wants someone to talk to but not just anybody he wanted to talk to Sirius. 

He wanted to joke around with him, hug him, and just overall be in his presence like he usually was. But right now the only thing he feels is an empty aching want. A want he can only attempt to fill with food until he has the time to speak to Sirius. 

Until that time came he would miss his dumb dork. 

Hadrian finishes his food. Before he can stand up Hedwig comes flying into the room a mouse in her claws. Hadrian is surprised when she doesn’t go to him but instead lands next to Victor. Or more accurately in front of a dark black owl he hadn’t noticed before. 

The owl offsets Hedwig's pure whiteness quite nicely. 

“Oh hello snow” Victor says clearly addressing Hedwig. 

Hedwig gives him an answering chirp before she gives the Black owl the mouse that was in her claws. 

“How do you know Hedwig” Hadrian asks Victor 

Turning towards Hadrian he looks at him curiously “you know this owl”

“Well of course she is mine after all”

“Ah apologizes. I was not aware she had an owner,” Hedwig squawks defiantly “you see her and Nyra had hit off about a year ago when I had briefly visited London. After that Hedwig has been flying all the way to my home to visit with him frequently”

Well that solves the mystery of where Hedwig has been disappearing to. She had a boyfriend. If their happy chirps and heads rubbing against each other was any indication. 

“How interesting” Hadrian says smiling amusedly “if you’re fine with it Krum I don’t mind Hedwig visiting Nyra whenever”

“You can call me Victor and I’m fine with it. Nyra seems to really like Hedwig” he says his Bulgarian accent is thick

Victor and Hadrian both turn to look at the two owls seemingly having their own conversation in bird talk. 

* _ cute* _

Hadrian turns away amused only to catch a glimpse of Ron looking at him. Well it seems that was his cue to leave. Standing up Hadrian excuses himself and grabs his trunk as he makes his way out of the room. 

Ink walks beside him and Hadrian can hear Ron walking behind him a word is not spoken between them. 

Hadrian can feel eyes following them, they are leaving before the sorting has even begun, which isn’t the norm so he can understand the curiosity. He can also hear whispers of people commenting on his outfit. 

Ignoring it all he strides out of the room with his head held high. 

Walking into their shared room Hadrian sets his stuff down in front of his bed. Ink lays next to the trunk. Sitting down on the bed Hadrian quietly prompts Ron to speak with the motion of his hand. 

“Look mate I know I’ve been a shit friend for awhile now. After some thinking over the summer and seeing some things that have brought my perspective to light. I decided to become a better person and friend. So I’m here right now talking to you because I want to apologize,” Ron takes a deep breath “I’m sorry that I pushed a lot of my insecurities onto you, that I wasn’t as supportive as I should have been, and I’m sorry that despite claiming to be your best friend I never really acted like it. I’m sorry for everything really” 

Ron is aggressively wiping his face by the end his face is red and his watery eyes match his skin

“I know this doesn’t mean your gonna forgive me or want to still be friends with me but I just wanted you to know that I truly am sorry for all the crap I’ve done”

“Ron,” Hadrian says calmly defiantly ignoring his burning eyes he needed to address this first “I had a conversation with Neville on the train earlier he said you and Hermione liked to scare people away from me because you both felt like you were better than everyone else for being friends with me. Is that true?”

“Yeah it’s true. I was a massive prick to other people”

“Why?”

Ron sighs and sits down next to Hadrian he stares at his hands as he begins to speak “I was scared. I felt that if you became friends with other people you’d realize just how shit I was and leave. So I was mean to everyone so they’d stay away from you. I knew it wasn’t a good thing but I was just” he stops as if searching for a word “scared,” Ron huffs “That’s it Hadrian I was just a scared idiot”

“I want to be friends with you Ron I really do. But I can’t do that if you don’t change. I’m not asking for a total 180 to happen with your personality but I want you to at least try. We’re not perfect people but we can at least try to be good people”

“I know” he says quietly 

“Sooo before anything can happen you have to promise you’ll be nicer to people and at the very least be more understanding”

“I promise”

Hadrian holds out his pinky making a silent command catching on Ron wraps his pinky around Hadrian's they make a silent pinky promise. Letting go Hadrian asks a question he’s been curious to know about since Ron spoke

“What did you see over the summer?” 

Ron’s body stills he says nothing for a moment. Finally turning to Hadrian Ron’s face is grave “I know this is gonna sound really hard to believe but I am telling the truth Hadrian,” he sighs deeply as he stares intensely into Hadrian's eyes “Dumbledore and my mom have been manipulating your life since first year”

Hadrian stares at Ron saying nothing in surprise. His silence and surprise is broken when he bursts out laughing “No shit Ron I found out at the end of third year”

“Really! Mate I was so scared you wouldn’t believe me” Ron sags in relief but quickly perks back up wait how did you find out?”

Hadrian tells him everything from the moment he got a letter from Sirius until now. He knows it’s probably really dumb to trust Ron so easily but Ron had been his first ever friend. And he wanted to have faith that Ron was a true friend especially after he apologized.

And just in general he felt lighter it felt good to have his friend back. Despite his strong facade the supposed betrayal had hurt his heart deeply. 

“That is a lot mate. Do you think the newspaper thing will work?”

“I hope so”

“Well I’m always here to help. No matter what you need”

“Same here”

Basking in their comfortable silence they both flop onto the bed. Hadrian takes a moment to wonder about where his life is going to go. So many things have happened in such a short amount of time it was practically impossible to know how his life was going to turn out. 

“Hey Ron”

“Yeah”

“How did you figure out they were betraying me”

Ron rolls onto his side facing Hadrian 

“Well”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to announce that the next chapter will not be up until Monday.(02/17/20)  
> I need to catch up on school cause it’s been kicking my ass.  
> Have a nice day guys!


	13. Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is Wednesday (02/19/20)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Previously on New Rules

  * “well”•



——————————————————

“Well,I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. I had to pee so I started to make my way to the bathroom but I heard arguing and it was coming from my mom's room. Which was weird because I knew my dad was working all that night so there was no way she was arguing with him.”

“Me being nosy I lightly pushed the door open a peak only to see my mom talking to Dumbledore through the floo. This was just after we visited your place by the way. Anyway my mom was talking about how she was worried that now that you were independent you wouldn’t want to marry Ginny.”

“ That this had not been part of the plan you were supposed to stay dependent on her and me and my brothers, marry Ginny, die and leave a lot of money behind. Not find solace in someone who clearly didn’t trust Dumbledore or her. She said that she did not purposely encourage me to befriend you to only get nothing in return. And that from the way you were dressing there was no way you’d be willing to marry a girl let alone Ginny.”

“Dumbledore tried to calm her down by saying he could control you just fine he’d been doing it for years and that this was just a little bump in the road. He seemed to really believe that he had you wrapped around his finger.”

“ After that they just kept arguing and I didn’t listen to the rest of it. I was too shocked. I went back to my room and thought about everything that's happened since first year over. It helped me come to the realization that I was kinda really awful to everyone. I thought about how I didn’t want to be like my mom but I already kind of was. That really spurred me to try and fix myself because I knew if I didn’t I’d be just like my mom. A selfish manipulator.” Ron stops talking and takes a breath. 

He had spoken fast and a lot so it took Hadrian a second to process all of what Ron said. When he did process it he can’t say he’s surprised. Hearing what Ron told him has only made him even more determined to take Albus down. 

He wasn’t worried about Molly her plans would go to shit as soon as Albus went down. He was actually relieved to know that not all the Weasleys were in on it, it was just Molly. 

Hadrian wasn’t sure about what he’d do about Ginny. As far as he was concerned she was just a fangirl who had a massive crush on him. Not some gold digger out to get his money. He’d just have to let her down gently. Make it clear they would never be a thing. 

“That was a lot Ron” 

“I know mate but I mean it’s what I saw and heard” sighing heavily “so what are gonna do about my mom?” Ron asks

Hadrian tells him what he already planned to do. 

“Oh I kinda thought you’d go all murderous revenge. Everyone must die! Kinda thing”

“No the only people I plan to eliminate is Albus and Peter Pettigrew”

Ron shivers “ugh. Peter. What if Peter became someone's pet as a way to hide. Can you imagine if some poor kid found Peter as rat and befriended him or something that sounds terrifying”

Hadrian shivers in disgust as well. He certainly hopes no one has that thing as a pet. 

Hadrian and Ron’s conversation is interrupted by Neville knocking on the door. 

“Dumbledore wants to see you”

Standing up Hadrian throws a worried glance at Ron. 

“Good luck mate”

Walking out of the room with Neville, Hadrian tries not to feel too angry. He doesn’t want it to show on his face after all. 

“So what happened with you and Ron” Neville asks

“He apologized for being a twat. I said I’d only be his friend again if he did his best to be a better person” he looks a Neville nervously “I hope that doesn’t annoy you I know you’re not a fan of him”

“It doesn’t really annoy me. All I wanted was for him to be less of a twat. And if he’s willing to change and apologize I’m fine with being around him. Besides I am rooming with you two anyway so me being around him was inevitable.”

“You’re our new roommate” Hadrian says excitedly 

“Yep I’m looking forward to it”

“So am I” Hadrian says before waving goodbye to Neville as they stop in front of Albus’s office. 

Stepping into the office Hadrian sees not just Albus but Remus and McGonagall. 

“Have a seat my boy” Albus says

Sitting down Hadrian rejects an offered lemon drop. 

“Before we begin McGonagall does have some words for you” 

Stepping forward McGonagall pushes her glasses back up her nose “we need to talk about your uniform Mr. Potter”

“What about it?”

“You and I are both aware that you are in the girls uniform and not the boys which I believe is against the rules”

“It’s not actually I read over the school handbook. It says nothing against boys wearing the girls uniform. I believe that’s just you disliking my choice of wardrobe” Hadrian says coldly 

“My apologies Mr.Potter it seems I was wrong about the uniform. I’ll have to of course read the handbook to be sure.”

Hadrian inclines his head politely.

“I would also like to inform you that due to you now having your lordships. You are required to have your own room. As your duties do require some confidentiality. Any work that is needed of you will be sent through the mail box in your new room. The room number is 66” McGonagall steps back to Albus’s side when she’s done speaking 

Hadrian is shocked to say the least that he has his own room. But he’s not too upset about it. He may not get to room with Neville and Ron, but he can sneak Sirius into his room when he’s not visiting him on the weekends. 

He acknowledges McGonagall's words with a nod of understanding. 

“Now that, that is over with my boy. I’d like to say that it is within your best interest to move back to the Dursleys. I had sent out a letter saying so but I believe you never got it as I never got an answer.” Albus says

“No I got the letter Albus. I just decided to ignore it as there is no way in hell I’d ever move back to the Dursleys.” Hadrian can feel his anger start to rise

Remus interrupts before Albus can say anything “look Harry I know this feels like we’re asking you to do this for no reason. But we do have a reason the Death Eaters have been active lately. And it’s incredibly dangerous right now to live in a place not protected by blood wards”

Hadrian supremely regrets showing Albus and Remus his house. He just had to prove he was independent didn’t he. Now his decision has come back to bite him in the ass. Albus is even more up his butt then he would be if he never knew Hadrian had left. 

Stupid Gryffindor impulsiveness. He really should’ve thought his decision through instead of just going off a whim. 

“No thank you. I’ve stated my decision I will be staying in me and Sirius’s home”

Remus looks at Albus suddenly uncomfortable “right yes speaking of you and Sirius. We feel that the relationship you and Sirius have is a bit inappropriate”

Okay Hadrian is officially pissed. What was their problem with his and Sirius relationship nothing about it was inappropriate. They only thought it was weird because they still saw Sirius as grown and not a fifteen year old boy. 

Hadrian just felt this was going too far. He understood Albus’s need to defeat Voldemort and do whatever was necessary and use whoever was necessary. But going out of his way to control every facet of Hadrian's life including his relationships was just too far. There was no way Albus’s could even try to make what he was doing right now seem like a good thing. 

Hadrian could feel the hate he had for Albus rise. He was also starting to not be able to excuse Remus anymore. At this point Remus was purposefully closing his eyes to the truth that was right in front of him. 

Hadrian was tired of being forgiving and understanding of people’s reasons. He just didn’t give a shit anymore. They didn’t care about how their actions affected his life so why should he care about being understanding. 

He won’t lie he had been feeling forgiving because he had been happy and away from his main problems. But now that he was face to face with them he wants nothing more than to ruin all of them. 

If they wanted to play around then he’d show them he was no longer someone to be played with. 

Enough with the faux niceness and understanding. 

Standing up Hadrian speaks firmly and angrily “I am in control of what I do and who I hang out with. You do not control my life I can do whatever the hell I want with it. Do  **not** speak to me anymore unless it’s strictly about school. You are my headmaster and teacher, not family friends. So please do me a favor and stop calling me to your office.”

Turning Hadrian walks out of the office. His mood ruined completely. Right now he needed to do something to distract himself before he blew up the whole damn school. 

Storming into his former room he startles Ron and Neville out of their conversation. 

“Mate what’s wrong?”

Hadrian tells Ron and Neville what happened in an angry rant. 

“There obsession with your life is so creepy” Neville says

“Agreed” Ron says

Sitting down on the bed “I know” Hadrian says blowing out an exasperated breath

“So you two get along now?” Hadrian asks changing the subject

“Yeah I apologized for being a twat and he forgave me” Ron says

“Well that’s good. Too bad I won’t be able to watch your blossoming friendship. I have my own room now that I’m a lord”

“Dang that sucks” Neville says 

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean we won’t be able to hang out” Hadrian stands up and grabs his trunk “which we can do after I move my stuff to my new room”

Ron, Neville, and Ink get up to follow Hadrian to his new room. 

Stepping in front of the door that says 66 Hadrian opens it. Gently tossing his things into he doesn’t bother to look inside it. He can do that later. 

“So what do you wanna do?” Neville asks

Ron and Hadrian look at each other and turn back to Neville 

“Quidditch!”

  
  


**30 minutes later**

  
  


Turns out Neville still doesn’t like Quidditch if his very green face and rumbling stomach is any indication. 

Right about now Neville is heaving over a bin. Hadrian is trying hard not to laugh but thinking about Neville screaming his lungs out as he flew around on the brooms was making Hadrian giggle and in turn egging on Ron’s giggles. 

“Your both assholes my misery is not funny” Neville says wiping his mouth

“It’s a bit funny mate”

Neville doesn’t give Ron a worded response. His middle finger is enough to get his message across. 

“Next time we’re going to do what I want to do and study plants”

“If you want” Hadrian says unable to keep his face from being amused

“It better be really interesting plants your talking about studying mate”

“Oh no its gonna plants that even I find boring” 

Ron groans in agony as Neville laughs at him. 

“Well if it isn’t Potter” a snobby voice interrupts 

The boys turn around only to see Draco Malfoy standing in all his ugly glory. 

“Malfoy, I’d say it was nice to see you but I’d be lying” Hadrian says looking Draco up and down disgustedly 

“How funny, although not funnier than the way you dress” Draco and his little sidekicks laugh

“Are you done Malfoy” Hadrian yawns “because I must say I’m already bored”

“As a matter of fact I am done. After all I heard if you talk to poofs for too long you might catch their sickness” Draco and his sidekicks laugh again but quickly stop when Hadrian punches Draco in the face. 

Draco falls on his ass. Hadrian pulls out his wand and points it into Draco's face 

“I dare you to say one more thing about ‘poofs’ ” Hadrian growls out. Ink stands tensed up next to Hadrian ready to pounce any minute. 

Draco says nothing as he holds onto his bloody nose. 

Hadrian gives him one more hard look and turns his back on Draco. 

Walking away Neville and Ron walk by his side. Shock clear across their faces. 

“Mate where’d you learn to punch that hard”

“Sirius he had been teaching me how to fight all summer. I still haven’t managed to beat him in a fight. But I will one day”

“So that’s why you look so fit?” Neville 

“Sorta I’d been working out all summer to.”

“Nice” Ron says 

Despite Dracos unpleasant interruption Hadrian did have fun today. He enjoyed flying around with Ron again. It felt great to not have an underlying fear that his first ever friend was a traitor and betrayer. It felt great to not hold back because Ron might get insecure. 

It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He also liked hanging out with Neville gross throwing up and all. 

As they walk away Hadrian notices Hedwig flying towards him. Sticking out his arm for her to land on he takes the letter attached to her leg. Hedwig flys back off wherever. Unraveling the letter Hadrian reads it

_ Dear Hadrian  _

_ Your tutor for potions has arrived at Hogwarts. We are at the library.  _

_ From Luna _

Yes. He had been so worried she would only show up until after classes have started. Hadrian in no way wanted to even remotely interact with Snape for a whole class period. 

“My tutor for potions is here”

“Cool, lets go” Neville says

“Do you want to be in the study group as well Ron” Hadrian asks

“If it’s not a problem mate, I really don’t want to deal with Snape this year”

Nodding at Ron, Hadrian Neville and Ron make their way to the library. Stepping into the library Hadrian waves a quick hello to Luna. 

“Hello Miss Clementine,” Hadrian reaches out his hand to shake hers “it’s so nice to meet you” he says cordially 

“Please call me Nova,” she says shaking his hand “it’s nice to meet you as well. I like your Familiar she quite gorgeous”

“Thank you” Hadrian says smiling at Inks pleases purr

Letting go of his hand she looks at Neville, Ron, and Luna. 

“Will they be joining in on the tutoring sessions as well”

“Yes if that’s not a problem of course. I can pay more if it is”

“No it’s fine I was simply making sure”

Nova introduces herself to Neville and Ron 

“Hello I am Nova Poppy Clementine and I will be your potions tutor for the rest of the year. Now don’t worry I may look young but I am a qualified Potions Master”

“I had no doubt you were Miss Nova” Neville says

The room silences awkwardly it seems no one has anything else to say when

Luna perks up suddenly “the bell for classes will be ringing soon”

Luna is an absolute lifesaver but got damn Hadrian didn’t even have his school supplies on him. 

“Sorry Miss Nova to leave so suddenly but we must be going now. We can meet back here for my fourth class period. That’s when regular potions class is”

“No problem Mr.Potter I will see you later today”

Slightly bowing in respect Hadrian and his friends quickly leave. 

They separate to make the way to their own rooms. 

Grabbing his school supplies Hadrian does not look forward to the school day. He just knows Snape is not gonna be happy about the tutor thing which will cause some drama. 

Despite that Hadrian leaves his room anyway with Ink striding by his side her head held high. Hadrian mirrors her as he gets ready to face the day. 

**A Few Hours Later**

The classes had been normal as always. He learned some new things that weren’t that hard to learn as he had been practicing his magic all summer and was much stronger than he used to be. 

Right about now though he was trying his best to make it to the library which sadly required he had to pass by Snape's room unnoticed. 

Thankfully he manages just fine to get past the room. Snape is too busy scaring first years to notice him. 

“And where do you think your going Mr.Potter” a voice sneers out

Hadrian straightens his already stiff back. Turning on his boot heels he looks Snape up and down coldly “I am going to my tutoring session with my new Potions teacher” Hadrian says snidely 

“I haven’t heard anything about this”

“I don’t see why you’d need to know anything about my personal life” Hadrian can feel his heart pounding like crazy. 

He sincerely wants out of this situation immediately. * _ Why do we need to stay in it?* _

Hadrian takes his little devils subtle advice. Turning away from Snape he refuses to continue the little back and forth they had going on. It was stressing him out and he was tired of dealing with people that stressed him out. He didn’t have to deal with them if he didn’t want to. 

Walking away Hadrian ignores Snapes calls. Going into the library Hadrian finds his friends already sitting with Nova. 

“How did you get past Snape?” He asks

“He just ignored us he didn’t even look in our direction” Ron says

Hadrian wants to turn back around and punch Snape in the head for being such a twat. 

Sitting down Hadrian gets ready for potions and is pleasantly surprised. Potions is actually fun to learn when the teacher doesn't hate you with a passion. 

Anyhow the session is just like a regular class that Hadrian is happy to leave when it’s over. It may be more fun but it was still school. And classes would some of the time be an absolute drag now that he was used to magic. 

It's about two hours from dinner when Hadrian decides it's a good idea to finally get the damn diary and basilisk tooth. He grabs a bag to put them in and leaves his friends telling them he has something to do. 

They don’t really ask him about it as they are respectively distracted by Fleur,Victor, and Lucien. 

Fleur and Luna, Victor and Neville, Ron and Lucien go off in pairs. 

Which Hadrian finds interesting they seem to prefer each other instead of the whole group. It was kinda weird if you asked Hadrian but it wasn’t his business he had other things to worry about. 

Going to the entrance of the chamber of secrets Hadrian says hello to moaning Myrtle. 

“Hello Harry”

“I actually go by Hadrian now” he says before he whispers open in parseltongue. Entering the room he tries to calm down his breathing. Which is pretty damn hard considering the last time he was in the chamber. 

He faced off against Voldemort again, almost died by venom poisoning, and had to fight off a greedy teacher. He also had to stop Ginny's soul from being sucked out of her body. 

You know pretty traumatic shit. 

Walking towards the big corpse of the Basilisk, Hadrian quickly pokes her just to make sure she isn’t playing dead. After a few moments and no movement has occurred Hadrian does possibly the stupidest thing ever. 

He reaches into her mouth and touches a fang. Opening her mouth wider Hadrian uses his foot to hold down her bottom jaw and his left hand to prop open her top jaw. 

She smells….like a corpse. Trying not to gag he grabs onto a fang and yanks hard. Which prove to be a mistake as he ends up yanking out half her gums. Turns out dead things insides were crazy soft compared to their living state. 

Well at least he now had the fang with relitaive ease. Which meant he could leave much faster all he needed to do now was get the diary. 

Quickly hopping away from the jaw before it closes on him. Hadrian shakes the gross goo off his hands. 

Walking around the Basilisk Hadrian moves to the room with the diary. Stepping into it he looks at the black smoky ground that surrounds the diary. Showing remnants of the destroyed Horcrux. 

Hadrian grabs the diary and puts it in the bag with the fang. 

Hadrian leaves the chamber quickly seeing no reason to reside in it any longer. He got what he wanted it was time to leave. 

Leaving the chamber and the bathroom after a quick goodbye to Myrtle Hadrian whistles for Hedwig. 

Waiting a few minutes for her arrival Hadrian wraps the fang and diary into the bag. He ties twine around it to make sure the bag doesn’t unravel. 

Hadrian hears the tell tell whoosh of Hedwigs flapping wings. And sticks his arm out, she lands onto his arm and hoots in greeting. 

“Hello, were you having fun with Nyra”

He gets a confirming hoot in return

“Good, do you think you can deliver this to Sirius quickly”

The only reply he gets is Hedwig flying off with the package in her hand. 

Hadrian goes to his room excited to finally talk to Sirius. Despite his fun day with his friends it didn’t stop him from missing Sirius. 

He gets a meow from Ink when he enters the room he quickly pets her in return. 

Opening his trunk to get the Soul Book he sits on his bed and opens it. 

As soon as he opens it he’s wrapped in the familiar dark magic. 

_ Padfoot? _

_ I’m here _

_ I sent you the fang and diary it should be delivered to you soon.  _

_ Okay as soon I get it I’ll start tracking the Horcruxes. I want this to be over before it can even truly begin. I don’t want you to have to deal with Voldemort any longer.  _

_ I know just be safe and rest when it’s needed. I don’t want you to end up dead because you overworked yourself. You have many months to do this.  _

_ I will. How has school been today? _

_ Oh just the same old stuff. Ron apologized, I befriended Neville and Luna, Ron told me he discovered Albus and his mom have been betraying me, and I’ve also concocted a plan to buy a newspaper in order to ruin Albus’s reputation so I can kick him out of power.  _

_ Wow so you’ve moved onto defeating Dumbledore now that you no longer have Voldemort to deal with.  _

_ Pretty much.  _

_ Just can’t stay out of trouble can you, you absolute trouble maker.  _

_ You wouldn’t have me any other way now would you.  _

_ True still doesn’t mean you aren’t trouble _

_ And you aren’t? _

_ Touché you got me there Pup _

_ Anyway, since your birthday is coming up soon what do you want to do? _

_ Mmm do you count? _

Blushing hard Hadrian takes a second to process. It seems now that he and Sirius were much closer. He would now be getting bombarded with less than innocent jokes. 

_ No, you absolute cow I have standards _

_ Too bad. I guess hanging out is fine. Despite my very flavorful personality I do prefer quiet, relaxing, and uneventful birthdays.  _

_ Doesn’t leave me much to play with _

_ Sucks for you _

_ You’re an asshole _

_ And yet you continue to talk to me. Admit it Pup you got a thing for assholes because you are one.  _

_ Ouch. I feel attacked and I don’t like it. The truth really does hurt.  _

_ Aww do you want me to sneak over and make you feel better.  _

_ Normally I’d be all for it, but I get the feeling you aren’t talking innocently.  _

Hadrian doesn’t get a response just a pulse of amused magic. 

_ You’re a perv _

_ Comes with the package among many other things _

_ I’m sure it comes in a very tiny package  _

_ Ouch. My heart it’s been burned  _

_ Then don’t play with fire.  _

_ Corny much.  _

_ Not as corny as you Padfoot.  _

_ Touché  _

Hadrian uncontrollably yawns. The day has finally caught up to him and he’s incredibly tired. He might just skip dinner in all honesty he didn’t feel all that hungry any way. 

_ It’s getting late Padfoot and as much as I’d like to keep talking to you I need some sleep.  _

_ Understandable Pup. I’ll try to talk to you tomorrow if I have the time.  _

_ Okay love you, you idiot.  _

_ Love you too _

Hadrian closes the book and rolls over into his side. Ink lays next to him. 

Hadrian can feel the sleep start to take over him, he’s looking forward to the next day. And the things he has to do because of his lordships. And the newspaper and plans he has to commence. 

Overall he’s just excited about the future. 


	14. Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Tuesday (02/25/2020)

Previously on New Rules

  * Overall he’s just excited about the future•



——————————————————-

It had been awhile since Hadrian had last spoken to Sirius. They had both been incredibly busy. 

Sirius with his tracking of the Horcruxes and Hadrian with doing various paperwork for his lordships. 

He had unfortunately found out that laws against dark creatures were absolutely ridiculous. They weren’t allowed to get government jobs or have their own businesses unless it was approved by the ministry which rarely happened. 

The only way these people could get jobs was if someone out the kindness of their heart hired them or they agreed to work many hours for low pay. 

Hadrian intended to change those laws. He had a seat on the Wizengamot and planned to write up some changed laws and present them to the Wizengamot. Hopefully he’d be able to convince them to change their laws. 

It was just a many of his plans he was already putting in order. He had a scheduled meeting with the owner of the Quibbler and if things turned out well he’d end up owning the Quibbler himself. 

But right now he was trying not to fall asleep at the dinner table. He had also learned he now owned a few shops, and he needed employees so he has every weekend been doing interviews. 

All the people interviewed were dark creatures Hadrian felt until he found a way to change their hiring laws why not just give some people jobs. 

Just because they were a dark creature didn’t make these people any less qualified to work a job. 

So yeah that’s why he was so tired he barely slept over the weekends and had been spending all his time planning. He was also tense so his back and shoulders hurt. He wanted nothing more than to go home. 

Anyway today was October 30th, one day from his parents death anniversary. Right now he wanted sleep and Sirius. He in all honesty didn’t think he’d feel so awful today over his parents anniversary. But turns out he feels like hot garbage and many dark emotions that made him feel like throwing up. 

So here he was in the great hall eating dinner and being forced to stay because Albus had an announcement. It only served to intensify his irritation. 

Hadrian groans

“You okay mate” Ron asks

“No I’m ready to just go home and Albus is taking forever to make his announcement”

Ron pats his back in comradery. “You know Albus he always takes his sweet time”

Hadrian snorts “no kidding” 

Hadrian has noticed over the past weeks his friends have been picking up on him always calling Albus well Albus. They now call him Albus as well and they don’t even really realize it. Hadrian finds it amusing to say the least. 

He hangs out with them almost everyday whenever they aren’t hanging out with Fleur, Lucien, or Victor. Or he does some pranks with the twins. 

They hung out with each other a lot, although Fleur never asked to get shown around by Hadrian but she asked Luna. Hadrian wondered if he should feel offended. 

But in all honesty he was kinda glad it meant sometimes he just got time to himself while his friends hung out with other people. They had their own lives outside of each other. 

Although Hadrian is becoming more and more convinced they hang out with each other so much is because they have secret crushes on one another. 

He wouldn’t say anything for now. 

“I would like to make an announcement” Albus says standing up. He calls everyone’s attention to move to him. 

“I would like to introduce the other TriWizard judges. Bartemius Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman”

He pauses waiting for the clapping to stop

“I would also like to show you,” Albus says as he walks to the middle of the room next to a huge object covered by a sheet “the goblet of fire!” He snatched the sheet off dramatically as the crowd went wild. 

Hadrian tries not to roll his eyes at Albus’s dramatics. The man sure did know how to get a crowd going wild. 

“That is not all I also have the TriWizard cup” he holds up a big cup as everyone gets louder in excitement. 

The noise and excitement is so loud Hadrian can feel the tables shake. Being honest everyone’s enthusiasm was getting to him but not enough, no announcement or excitement could take away the tense irritation he feels.

But He was sure the TriWizard tournament would be a sight to see. 

“My final announcement for the night is you all have until tomorrow’s dinner to put your name in the goblet. Only people sixteen and up can enter their name and anyone else will be rejected so don’t get any ideas. Tomorrow the people selected will be announced at dinner” Albus sits down when he’s done talking

* _ fucking finally* _

Hadrian turns back to the table along with his friends. He tries to seem normal, he doesn’t want to worry his friends. 

“Are you guys excited?” Hadrian asks Lucien, Fleur, and Victor. His leg is jiggling uncontrollably under the table. 

“Yes I hope I am chosen my school did choose me to be a champion after all. I can’t disappoint” Fleur says

Victor and Lucien have similar sentiments. 

“Will you be here tomorrow for the announcement? I am aware your parents anniversary is tomorrow” Lucien says

Hadrian can feel the fork in his hand bend like paper at the mention of his parents. But he still keeps the cheer on his face “Mmm I might unless you guys want me to come then I don’t mind being here for the announcement”

“Of course, we may not talk much but I do consider you a friend. You are after all Ron’s friend so a friend of a friend is my friend” Lucien answers back

Hadrian smiles, so in other words Lucien only likes him because Ron was friends with him. Yeah Hadrian's theory about Lucien having a crush on Ron was probably right. 

It doesn’t help dissuade his theory when Lucien is sitting next to Ron and is looking at him as he talks. Listening to Ron’s every word while staring at his lips. 

Hadrian catches Lucien's eyes as Ron talks and smirks at him knowingly. Lucien quickly looks away his cheeks pink. 

Snorting Hadrian looks at his other friends deep in conversation with their respective friends (crushes) and decides now is his cue to leave. 

Standing Hadrian excuses himself with promises of showing up tomorrow. 

Leaving the great hall Hadrian takes a detour to his room before he leaves. He wants to bring Ink with him. Normally he’d bring Hedwig as well but she was always with her little owl boyfriend. Hadrian felt abandoned (not really) her ditching him well and truly just broke his poor little heart every day. All he did was cry himself to sleep because Hedwig found someone else. 

Entering his room he finds Ink asleep as always. She didn’t do much she liked staying in the room or roaming the dark woods. She was a very independent antisocial Familiar. 

“You want to go home with me Ink” Hadrian asks her as he softly shakes her a little. 

He gets slightly opening eyes and a rolling over feline as an answer. 

“Alright I’ll see you tomorrow” he gets up to leave but opens his window slightly before doing so. 

It’s so Ink can leave and come back to the room she preferred hunting her own food so Hadrian didn’t worry about leaving someone to feed her. 

Hoping on his broom as he steps outside he flys away happy to be going home for the weekend. Hopefully when he gets home the dark cloud over his head will dissipate. 

**35 minutes later**

Landing in front of his house gates he pushes his magic into it. Allowing it to unlock and allow him entry. 

Hadrian flies to his front door not interested in walking the way. Unlocking the door he sets his broom by the door. 

Closing the door he walks into the house and looks for Sirius. He finds him on the couch shirtless and in pajama pants. He’s asleep. 

Hadrian sneaks closer to him and leans over his face. He puts his lips right next to Sirius ear and bellows

“FIRE!”

Sirius jolts awake and falls off the couch “fire, fire where?”

Laughing Hadrian tells him there is no fire. 

Sirius sighs and sits down onto the couch “your an ass”

“You say that like you don’t call me that all the time”

“Right,” Sirius tugs on Hadrian’s sleeve “come here”

Hadrian lets himself be pulled closer. He climbs onto Sirius and wraps his arms around his neck. The dark cloud around his head lightens, Sirius can always make him feel better intentionally or not. 

“How has the Horcrux hunt been going?”

“Fine” Sirius says “I just got my hand a bit cut up”

Hadrian grabs his hand and takes a look at the wound. It’s a large gash that’s pink and healing. He pushes the wrapping back onto it. 

“That’s it? No other wounds”

“Nope it’s been a surprisingly easy hunt”

Hadrian still looks over Sirius making sure there’s no wound he’s trying to hide. Thankfully Hadrian only finds some bruises splatters across Sirius’s torso. 

“Have you destroyed them yet”

“No I want to do it all at once so Voldemort doesn’t become aware someone is taking out his Horcruxes”

“Okay,” Hadrian pauses before he says his next sentence “what did you want to do for the anniversary tomorrow”

Sirius says nothing for a moment “we can visit their graves”

“That’s it” Hadrian asks as he fiddles with Sirius necklace 

“Yeah unless you want to do something else”

Hadrian shakes his head. In all honesty he wouldn’t be grieving like Sirius. He never got to know his parents so he couldn’t grieve for them as people. He could only grieve over the idea of them, of having loving parents. 

Sirius would be grieving over lost friends and family. So Hadrian didn’t mind just visiting their graves and leaving it at that. 

“Are you okay” Hadrian asks softly

Sirius only shakes his head as his eyes get watery. Hadrian pulls him closer letting Sirius head rest against him. Sirius wraps his arms around him tightly. 

He can feel tears start to sleep through his shirt. But he says nothing only cards his hands through Sirius hair and allows him to cry it out. 

After awhile Sirius stops crying. He rests against Hadrian's chest eyes staring at nothing as he clearly thinks about the past. 

Hadrian can feel his magic start to rise up in anger and grief. Sirius arms start to tighten around Hadrian's waist in a bruising grip. As his face darkens the longer he thinks about whatever is pudding him off. 

“I’m gonna kill him when I find him,” Sirius face twists into a snarl “I’m gonna make Peter wish he was never born”

Hadrian cups Sirius cheeks making Sirius look up at him “I’m with you every step of the way” he says hoping to dissuade some of his anger. 

“I have to do this on my own Hadrian”

“You don’t have to Sirius, you can’t always do everything on your own”

Sirius face still looks harsh and angry “I can and I will” he says pushing Hadrian off his lap. 

What the hell was his problem. Did he not realize how stupid he was being trying to do this alone. Did he even know where Peter was? Was he just gonna look all over London killing every rat he found? Hadrian can feel the aggressive feelings he’s been doing his best to hold back break free like a broken dam. 

Sirius stands up and starts to walk to the front door trying to get to the keys on the table. Hadrian follows him gearing up for what he knows is gonna be a fight. 

He moves in front of Sirius blocking his way

“Move” Sirius growls out

“No”

“I’m not playing with you Hadrian move”

“Who said I was playing,” Hadrian pushes against Sirius chest “ do you really think I’m gonna let you walk out of here alone”

“Yes”

“And what makes you think that”

“You don’t have much of a choice”

“Yes the hell I do!” Hadrian is getting pissed at Sirius stubborn headedness. He can’t help but raise his voice at Sirius 

“Don’t,” Sirius says his eyes borrowing into Hadrians “we aren’t doing this”

“Doing what. Arguing because your being a dumbass”

“Yes” Sirius tries to move around Hadrian but he isn’t letting up 

“MOVE!” Sirius yells out at him

“No”

Hadrian’s answer seems to cause Sirius to snap. Because the next thing he knows is he’s up against a wall an angry Sirius staring down at him. 

Hadrian all at once realizes just how much bigger Sirius is than him. And that at any moment if he had really wanted he could’ve moved Hadrian. 

It seems now he wanted to. 

Sirius gets in his face and speaks lowly “I’m only gonna say this one more time Hadrian,” he grabs Hadrian's face making him look directly at him “Stay. Out. Of. My. Way”

Sirius little display of anger only serves to make Hadrian angrier. Overcome with rage Hadrian strikes Sirius across the face. 

Pushing him Hadrian hits him again “quit being such an asshole!”

Hadrian tries to hit him again but his hands are grabbed by an angry looking Sirius. He’s wrestled to the ground and tries to struggle against Sirius to no avail. 

His arms are pinned above his head. Hadrian refuses to quit struggling against Sirius so he keeps trying and trying for what feels like forever. He finally stops and rests his head against the floor tired. 

He can feel tears trailing down his face. He keeps his head turned away from Sirius. He feels so powerless and it angers him he hates feeling weak

“I hate you” Hadrian whispers 

Sirius face crumbles he looks crushed “I know” he chokes out

It doesn’t fuel Hadrian's heart with sympathy it only angers him more “No you don’t know because if you did you would know I don’t really hate you, you asshole!”

Hadrian starts up his struggle against Sirius hold again. He’s thoroughly surprised when he is suddenly let go. 

Sirius gets off of him and stands up. Hadrian quickly gets up as well, he watches Sirius throw on a shirt and his jacket. 

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving” Sirius day grabbing his keys from the table by the front door. 

“Where” Hadrian can feel regret start to rise up from his stomach and choke him 

“I don’t know”

“Sirius” Hadrian says pleadingly 

Sirius continues to walk away ignoring Hadrian 

“You’re not leaving me!” Hadrian yells knocking over a vase on accident 

Sirius suddenly turns around the quiet resignation gone and replaced with anger. 

“Why?! Why do you want me to stay here when you said you hated me!”

“I don’t hate you!”

“One minute you hate me then you don’t! What do you want!”

“You!”

“Why” Sirius asks crying out

“Because I love you, and because I love you I need you” Hadrian yells back

“Then stop loving me!”

“I can’t!”

Hadrian is stopped from speaking when warm soft lips clash against his. 

Sirius. 

Hadrian kisses him back, their teeth clashing. His breath hitches when Sirius moves his tongue into his mouth. 

It makes Hadrian feel dizzy. Sirius nips at his lips a little before kissing him harshly. His hand is against Hadrian's hips pushing him closer than ever. Hadrian can feel his muscular chest pushing against his every time he breathed. 

Everything is burning from his stomach to his toes. 

Sirius tongue moves into his mouth moving in a way that causes Hadrian to blush when he realizes that Sirius is imitating the devil's tango with his tongue. 

Hadrian pulls away breathing heavily. He feels disjointed and aching. He looks at Sirius his lips wet from the kiss. 

Before any regret can settle into Sirius, Hadrian kisses him again running his hand through Sirius hair. 

But his plan doesn’t work. Regret has already made its way to Sirius and he gently pushes Hadrian away. 

“I’m sorry,” He says looking at Hadrian guiltily 

“Why? I liked it and you like it” Hadrian says looking at the telltale bulge in Sirius pants. 

“...I-”

“don’t think so hard about it Sirius just kiss me” Hadrian says pushes back into Sirius space and nipping at his lips

Sirius takes his advice and kisses him again wrapping both arms around his waist. As Hadrian wraps around his neck. 

They continue to kiss as Hadrian pushes their argument to the back of his head they can talk about after their done. For now Hadrian would let himself get lost in Sirius lips. 

**10 minutes later**

Hadrian and Sirius are sitting at the kitchen table across from each other. They are both quiet. 

“I’m sorry,” Hadrian says softly “ I’m sorry for hitting you, yelling at you, and saying I hate you.”

“I forgive you Pup and I’m sorry for yelling at you as well. I was being irrational,” Sirius puts his hands in his face “I didn’t even have a plan”

“I forgive you too Padfoot and We were both being irrational, the only thing that wasn’t was the kissing”

Sirius looks up guiltily at Hadrian's words “ I don’t think we should’ve done that”

“You’ve already said that and I firmly disagree. We made out Sirius we didn’t murder some innocent bystander”

Hadrian gets up and makes his way towards Sirius. He slides up next to Sirius. 

“You liked kissing me so why is it a problem to continue to do so”

“...I was supposed to be your support, your  _ friend _ . I feel like…..” he pauses searching for what to say “kissing you betrays that or takes advantage of your trust in me”

“I understand where you're coming from Sirius but that’s not what this is. Who says you can’t be by my side just because we kissed. Who says we can’t support each other and still be friends. And honestly after kissing you like that I don’t think I want us to be  _ just _ friends”

“Pup you know people are gonna think this is wrong. That it’s inappropriate”

“So. I don’t care about what people will think of us” Hadrian gets closer to Sirius “I want you,” he pauses for a moment to look Sirius in the eye he bites at his lip worriedly “do you want me?”

“I do”

“Then stop protesting so much and kiss me again”

Sirius pulls Hadrian against him. He maps Hadrian lips with his tongue causing him to shiver against him. 

Hadrian likes kissing Sirius and he thinks he could kiss him for forever. He doesn’t know if he had feelings for Sirius before now, but he doesn’t really care right now. All he knew was he liked Sirius now and he definitely wanted to have something with him. 

They had all the time in the world to figure out their relationship. 


	15. Darkening Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update Sunday (03/01/2020)

previously on New Rules

  * They had all the time in the world to figure out the relationship•



————————————————————

Not much had changed since Hadrian and Sirius decided to be a….. something. 

Well it had only been like a day since then but they’d been spending the night before and half of the morning together. So not much could really change now could it. 

Honestly it made Hadrian feel relieved he didn’t want to change their relationship. He was fine with just being much closer to Sirius and kissing the kissing was definitely something he really liked. 

But today was not the time for kissing or thinking about it. Today was a day to mourn his parents with Sirius. For the first time in ever he was going to see where his parents were buried. 

So here they were in the middle of the cemetery. It's 12 o’clock in the afternoon as they walk leaves crunching under their boots an array of red’s, brown’s, and yellow’s for fall has already arrived. 

The sun is high and bright but it’s shadowed by tall twisting green trees Hadrian thinks it sets the mood quite nicely. 

Sirius is silent. He hasn't spoken much since this morning which Hadrian finds understandable, who is joyous on a day of mourning? They walk down the path that leads towards the graves. Turning down the pathway they make it to the graves and continue to walk down the rows following the last names until they make it to the P’s. They finally make it to Potters, Hadrian looks upon the two graves that say Lily and James Potter. 

Finally seeing his parents graves for the first time he feels a deep aching sadness for something he never got, something he will never truly have. 

Grabbing Sirius's hand for comfort he starts to feel him shake. He doesn't look up at him because even though they’re here together he wants to give him at least a little bit of privacy to grieve. 

Resting his head on Sirius’s shoulder they stand there at the grave for a few minutes until finally Sirius puts the flowers on to both of the graves he says nothing. Hadrian wonders if he doesn’t say anything because he’s too afraid that he might break down in the middle of the forest in the middle of the afternoon and has too much pride to allow it to happen. 

But Hadrian quickly dismisses that thought he knows Sirius is not that prideful. He probably said nothing because he already has said everything he ever possibly could when he was in prison. 

Hadrian put down his own set of flowers that he bought he has no words either, he doesn’t know what to say he didn’t know his parents. He will never know his parents, he will ever only know what everybody else has told him. 

He rubs Sirius shoulder comfortingly. This causes him to finally look up at Hadrian. 

“Are you ready to go?” he says quietly. 

Hadrian nods his head in confirmation he can’t bring himself to say anything he knows today will be a quiet sullen day. 

As Sirius and Hadrian walk away they see two deer leap past startling them both. They both look at each other but still they say nothing about the two perfectly timed deer. 

Walking away Hadrian allows the crunching of the leaves under his feet to become background noise that allows him to zone out into his own mind. 

When they get back onto the motorcycle they do not fly away instead sirius’s drives slowly. Hadrian supposes he’s not in a flying mood. He’s not really in one either. 

When they make it back to the house Sirius goes to the room Hadrian following, he lays onto his stomach. Hadrian climbs next to him and rubs his back comfortingly. The arm that wraps around him gives him some comfort as well. 

That’s how they stay for the rest of the day the only exception being when he gets up to cook dinner since they haven’t eaten all day. 

Occasionally Sirius cries, sometimes he tells past stories of Hadrian‘s parents and his shenanigans. 

He eventually gets up before Hadrian has to leave for the dinner he promised his friends he would show up for. After he has quickly thrown on the boys uniform he is wrapped into a hug that he reciprocates happily. 

Sirius kisses his cheek and pecks his lips. “Are you gonna be okay on your own tonight”

“Sort of but I know I’ll be back as soon as dinner is over.”

“ I guess I’ll see you later then“

Giving him one last hug before he leaves Hadrian walks away and makes his way outside. Getting onto his broom he flies away peacefully looking at the bright moon and the shining stars as he flies back to Hogwarts. 

To say he is excited for this was an understatement but he did make a promise to show up so he’d go out of his way to show up for the sake of his friends. 

Landing he makes his way into the building walking down the corridor he realizes thankfully he’s made it a few minutes before dinner has started. Walking into the mess hall he sees his friends who have already seated themselves at the table waiting patiently for dinner to start as well as the ensuing ceremony. 

Ink surprisingly is sitting next to Luna. She licks Hadrian's hands in greeting and he pets her in return. She lays back down as he sits next to Ron. 

  
  


“You’ve made it mate” Says Ron surprised

“Barely had to force myself to come, today has been very exhausting”

Luna reaches over and places her hand on top of his in comfort she doesn’t say anything. But Hadrian doesn’t mind Luna's usual behavior, he’s used to it by now.

“Are you OK“ Fleur asks

“I’m doing as well as I can be”

He nods in greeting at Lucien Neville and Victor.

He is stopped from saying anything else as dinner appears on their plates. Hadrian digs into the food despite already having eaten dinner. He eats fast hoping that if he eats faster then the announcements will start sooner meaning they’ll end sooner then he can go back home.

Thankfully fate is apparently on his side today because the announcements begin quickly. Albus stands up and motions for the room to quiet down from the chatter. 

“I would just like to say that while we normally do not start later myself and many others are very excited for the announcements to see who the champions are. So we shall start early”

Albus taps the side of the goblet of fire. The giant thing starts to rumble and eventually starts to spit out names. 

The first name is “Cedric Diggory !“

The mess hall erupts into applause, Cedric stands up and bows causing the cheers to get louder. 

The mess hall quites down enough for the next called name to be heard. 

“Fleur Delacour!”

Hadrian and his friends clap loudly for Fleur as she stands up to quickly curtsy. Her face is beaming with hints of smugness. It seems despite her small doubts she had been sure she would be called. 

The students from her school claps for her as well but the kids from Hogwarts give half hearted claps. Clearly not as enthusiastic to support competition. 

  
  


The last name called is “Victor Krum!”

  
  


Applause picks up again this time from everyone Hadrian assumes it’s because despite Victor being competition he is a Quidditch celebrity. 

Students start to turn back to their tables to whisper to their friends not bothering to pay attention to the rest of Albus’s speech. 

Hadrian doesn’t bother to listen either when his attention is forced back onto the front of the room. The Goblet of Fire has started to shake as if about to spit out another name. 

People in the hall start to whisper to each other in surprise. Even the professors look worried all except for Albus and the new professor Moody. 

It makes Hadrian twitch, what the hell is going on?

The Goblet suddenly explodes a name being called out so loud the room shakes 

“BARTEMIUS CROUCH JR!”

The room is filled with shock. 

Hadrian is shocked why in the world was there some man named Bartemius coming out of the Goblet of Fire. But his thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a loud shout 

“No!” The new Professor, Moody shouts out

“It was supposed to be you!” He points at Hadrian causing the crowd to turn and look at him. Professor Moody starts to move towards Hadrian pulling out his wand his face twisted into an angry snarl. 

Before he can say anything else Hadrian hits him with a Full Body-Bind Curse. He freezes in the middle of the room and drops to his knees as Hadrian stalks towards him. Hadrian moves fast making sure he makes it to Moody before the teachers can. 

He’s already pissed off and a minute hasn’t even passed yet. He just knew this had something to do with Voldemort. 

He presses his wand under Moody's throat “And why is that?” Hadrian asks his teeth clenched

The man says nothing until Hadrian presses his wand harder into his neck the pointed part piercing into his skin. A drop of blood runs down the man's neck

“Fine don’t answer me, but I can assure you that if you don’t you will not make it out of this room alive” he speaks calmly letting his lashing out magic make his true feelings clear. 

“You have three seconds,” Hadrian says making sure to keep his face cold and impassive 

“one” Hadrian presses his wand in deeper allowing the tip to start to glow green

“Two” The wand starts to shake and heat up with magic, Hadrian's eyes narrow as the Professor starts to get visibly panicked 

“Thre-”

“Okay! Wait please. I’ll tell you anything you want to know, anything”

“Who are you”

“Bartemius Crouch”

This causes gasps to fill the room, Professor Moody was an imposter? The TriWizard judge Bartemius Crouch Sr. stands up quickly a shout of disbelief and protests falling from his lips. 

Hadrian twists his wand into Bartemius’s neck making him shout out in pain and make everyone in the room quiet down. 

“So you pretend to be someone else in order to do what?”

“Put your name in the Goblet of Fire”

His answer causes Hadrian to reach a whole new level of pissed. He can feel his magic rise up in retaliation as his eyes burn with dark magic.He knows he must make a terrifying sight if Bartemius flinching back is any indication. It makes him giddy. 

“Why?”

Bartemius’s face twists into a sinister smirk “so my lord can kill you!” He shouts out he stands up quickly the Binding Curse having worn off. 

Hadrian silently casts The Expelliarmus spell and in quick succession the stinging hex. Bartemius writhes in agony on the ground as his face swells rapidly. His arms are flailing as his legs thrash in a sick rhythm. 

His pain does not end though as Hadrian casts the Stinging Hex on him over and over again in rage. 

All he can see is red. 

Why couldn’t he just catch a break? Was that too much to ask? To just have one day, especially on his parents anniversary, that was quite?

But no, assholes just wanted to interfere with his life constantly.  _ Fine _ if they wanted to fuck with him then they’d find out why that was a bad fucking idea. 

But to his sadness Hadrian is suddenly stopped from his attack on Bartemius. Arms wrap around him and drag him back as he struggles against them. He grabs his attacker by the arm and flips them over his shoulder. 

He points his wand down at the mysterious attacker only to come face to face with Ron. 

“Mate,” Ron says shakily “I know you're pissed off but right now you need to walk away,” he is speaking so quietly only Hadrian can hear him “everyone is watching you right now if you don’t stop they’ll see you as a monster. Do you really want them to think that? I don’t know you as well as I used to but I will say that I don’t think you do,”

Ron slowly stands up and takes the wand out of Hadrian's hand with no resistance. Hadrian is too distracted. He is looking at everyone in the mess hall and they look horrified. 

He turns only to see himself in all his beastly glory. 

Drops of blood have splattered across his face. His eyes are glowing bright inhumanly green, he looks like a monster. He can kinda understand their fear. 

He comes back to himself his rage not so blinding only to feel something wet on his hands. 

It’s blood bright red sticky blood that’s warm. 

  
  


He doesn’t remember touching Bartemius. 

  
  


“Ron” he says his voice still steady

“Yeah”

Hadrian moves his hand out as if he wants Ron to grab it only to suddenly swing it out quickly a dark spell falling from his lips. 

Bartemius flies across the room until he hits the wall on the other side of the room, just above the screaming Slytherin’s. Bartemius slams into the ground with a wet thump he’s terrifyingly silent. 

“I don’t really give a shit” Hadrian says 

Ron looks at him with shock written all over his face. 

Hadrian turns away from Ron and looks at his other friends wanting to see their reactions. A dark amusement running through his body. 

They look shocked but not horrified to Hadrian's relief. 

Turning back to Ron “I’ll see you tomorrow” he says patting Ron’s cheek and smearing blood onto his face. 

He walks away from Ron basking in the horrified silence that has taken over the hall for the past eight minutes. 

A sinister smile crawls across his face as he strides out of the room with his head held high. 

Maybe they would finally get it into their thick heads that he was not a person to be messed with. 

He was not everyone’s savior. 

He was not a Wizard of all things light. 

He was a Dark Witch and damn proud of it. 

  
  


**10 Minutes Later**

  
  


Hadrian darts into his house looking for Sirius. He’s high on adrenaline. It makes him feel giddy like he can do anything. 

He hears his front door bang behind him. Because he’s moving so fast he accidentally knocks a table over making it crash loudly. 

He doesn’t pick it up. He’s too busy right now looking for Sirius. 

Where the hell is he?

Going into his room he hears the shower,

* _ finally _ *. He found Sirius.

He opens the bathroom door as the shower cuts off. Sirius steps out wrapping a towel around his waist effectively hiding Hadrian's eyes from his nakedness. 

Sirius looks up surprised “Pup what are you doing in here,” he looks Hadrian up and down taking in the blood he’s covered in “what happened?”

Hadrian doesn’t answer him he only wraps a hand around his head and pulls him close. Hadrian pushes his lips against Sirius’s in a bruising manner, the kiss is not remotely gentle. 

Hadrian's hand slides down his chest splaying across his well built torso. He’s already burning up as Sirius kissing him back just as hard. He knows his lips will be swollen and bruised by the end, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Hadrian can feel the water on Sirius seep through his shirt. It’s uncomfortable so he takes it off with one hand unbuttoning the buttons as he pulls it off. 

Being chest to chest with Sirius makes his stomach knot up in a way he isn’t sure is normal. Sirius suddenly places his hand on Hadrian's back and promptly pauses. 

He pulls away to Hadrian's annoyance. “When did you take off your shirt?”

“How didn’t you notice? Besides,” Hadrian says biting at his lips “does it really matter”

He tries to go back in for a kiss but is stopped by Sirius again. 

“I think it does,” he says softly pushing Hadrian away “you wanna tell me what’s got you so excited? As well as where all the blood came from”

Hadrian irritated tells him what happened to Sirius’s horror. 

“ Pup” he says sympathetically “are you okay? Do you need me to do something?”

Huffing Hadrian rolls his eyes so hard he’s sure he’ll have a headache later 

He laughs a little “I’m fine Sirius. All I need right now,” he pulls at Sirius towel “is you”

Sirius grabs Hadrian's wrist and pulls them away from his towel. “Your not old enough for what you are so clearly suggesting”

“Says who?”

“Says me, Hadrian you just turned 14 and we only just kissed  _ yesterday _ .”

“So”

“Don’t so me, you are clearly not fine if the first thing you do after brutally hurting someone is try to distract yourself from it.”

Hadrian frowns his adrenaline fading away “That’s not true”

“It is. You’re angry, upset, and don’t know what to do with yourself. Admit it Hadrian” Sirius says in distress as if he can’t bear to hear Hadrian say otherwise

“I am admitting it  _ Sirius _ ,” he hisses out “ why do I have to pretend to be affected by something I’m not affected by. I don’t give a fuck about Bartemius, I don’t care if he’s dead or alive, I don’t care that I hurt him badly Sirius!  **I don’t give a flying fuck about any of it!** ”

Sirius looks at him for a moment his face clearing of any lingering distress before he firmly speaks “are you telling the truth?”

“Yes!”

They say nothing as they look at each other for a moment before Hadrian speaks back up 

“Do you hate that I feel that way?” He asks quietly 

“Of course not”

“Then why were you trying so hard to make me care about what I did if you don't care”

“.... because I’m scared, not of you but of what I may have influenced you to become. I’m scared of who I am. I’m fucked up Hadrian you have no idea about the things I can do and not regret at all. I’m dark in every way compared to you there is nothing  _ good _ about me. I don’t want you to turn into me, being me has only led me down a path of tragedy that few people have loved. And look at the people who have loved me Hadrian they’re dead.”

He laughs darkly “hell I truly don’t care that someone is probably dead. I care that you’re becoming like me and that if you don’t start caring now you never will. And there is  **no** coming back from that”

“I don’t care about being good, I don’t care that you’re a ‘bad’ person. You are who you are and I love that, I love you maybe not in a boyfriend kind of way. Not yet but I do love you, and I don’t want you to change or be anything else but you,” Hadrian says “have you been truly you the entire time I’ve known you?”

Hadrian doesn’t think he has he’s starting to think the Sirius he’s gotten has been a watered down version the entire time. With only a few glimpses of the real him. 

He wants the real Sirius, the Sirius who threw the Dursleys into a wall, was determined to kill Peter, was sometimes openly dark and dangerous and not afraid to use it. 

That’s what he wants a chaotic person with no respect for the rules. He feels a dark thrill run through his body. He couldn’t deny the darkness in Sirius was alluring and from the very beginning he has always been attracted to it. From the very first moment he opened that soul book and felt Sirius’s dark magic. 

“I’ve been the best parts of myself around you,” Sirius says “you got a taste of the worst part yesterday, when my anger got the best of me when I lost control. I mean do you really think I would have touched you when I got angry two weeks ago?When I was still in control of myself.”

No Hadrian didn’t think the Sirius from two weeks ago would’ve laid one hand on him. But he didn’t care the Sirius from two weeks ago wasn’t even all of who Sirius is. 

“We were both the worst part of ourselves yesterday and I’m not saying how we acted was a good thing. But we both have flaws. There is no point in only trying to be half of who we truly are. So be you” 

“You really want that” Sirius asks 

“I do”

Sirius says nothing else. He pulls Hadrian back towards him and he slides his hand down Hadrian's back. 

Hadrian can feel him grin when he shivers

“Your still to young so don’t get any ideas,” Sirius says between kisses 

“Okay” Hadrian says back breathlessly “ how old then”

“15” Sirius says suddenly yanking Hadrian closer, their hips sliding up together 

Hadrian to his embarrassment gasps in surprise. He just has to wait for a year. 

_ *just a year* _

Hadrian thinks as they kiss. The blood on his hands have smeared onto Sirius and yet they still kiss. Blood is still splattered across his face. He knows Sirius can feel the blood smearing down his back as Hadrian moves his hands across his body. 

They are both bloody yet they still continue to kiss as if a maybe dead man's blood isn’t coating their skin. 

Hadrian wonders about what that says about them. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out shiz is for real gonna get dark. It has not been dark enough. But don’t worry it’s still gonna be cute. And maybe some other things 😉🌝


	16. Damn Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is fucked up.
> 
> Next update (03/06/2020)

Previously on New Rules

  * Hadrian wonders about what that says about them.•



——————————————————

Today was the first time Hadrian would be in school after his outburst at the TriWizard champions announcement. 

Him and Sirius made up pretty well after their second argument ever. Hadrian had a  _ small _ inkling that all of their arguments would be explosive, they’d apologize, make up and then make out. 

Hadrian didn’t mind that at all. Anyway he hoped despite Sirius’s determination to wait till he was 15 to do anything wouldn’t last. Seriously he was a hormonal teenager with a….boyfriend?

Person who he made out with a lot. Sirius was that, so was it wrong for him to want to do maybe a little more than kissing? no. But in Sirius's mind it apparently was. Whatever he had other things to worry about than his awakening sexuality. 

Like the fact he was completely right that Albus would call him to his office as soon as he stepped back into the school. 

As he throws away the letter Albus most likely forced Hedwig to bring to him Hadrian notices the students moving out of his way. They scamper away from him as if he’s about to attack them. 

One particular first year freezes up like a bronze statue. Her friends abandon her throwing her to the proverbial Wolf. Hadrian prowls closer to the terrified girl, leaning an inch away from her face he notices she is shaking harder. 

In pure amusement he inches even closer to her face. He draws out his movements before he suddenly bites at her. She yelps and backs away quickly. 

Laughing Hadrian walks around the frightened and confused girl. Hadrian winks at the audience he accumulated before flicking them off. 

He revels in the click clacking of his red heels, the swaying of his skirt, and the overall joy he got from being a massive bitch. 

Opening the door to Albus’s office he sits in the chair without asking for permission. 

“What do you want Albus? This better be about school or the Goblet incident” Hadrian says looking at him and his usual posse of Remus and McGonagall. Although there is the added addition of Snape and Bartemius Snr. 

He was tired of being nice,of going on rants on how tired and done he was, he was just gonna be himself from now on. Even if that meant everyone saw him as a blunt bitch. What was wrong with being a bitch?

* _ Not a damn thing* _

He wasn’t gonna be stupid and reveal he was working against Albus but he wasn’t going to be fake nice with him either. 

“Actually my boy this is about the incident that happened yesterday. You see it is with great worry that you might be taken to court for your actions yesterday” Albus says in his usual grandfatherly tone. 

“You definitely will be as I will soon be demanding you be taken to court for your crime” Bartemius Snr says angrily. 

“Taken to court? Please do, all I did was defend myself from a Voldemort follower who had been going out of his way to kill me” Hadrian picks at his nails making it clear he’s bored with this conversation as he speaks in a dry tone. 

“You beat him to within an inch of his life!”

“So, I was defending myself and everyone in the mess hall saw that. You know as well as I do that I won’t be convicted for defending myself against a  **Death Eater** ,” Hadrian smirks at him “you are aware that your son is a death eater right? Or did you somehow miss that?” Hadrian asks in a belittling tone. 

Bartemius Snr clenches his fist as he speaks through clenched teeth “I was aware that’s why I had him safely locked away in my house. Just because my son is a death eater doesn’t mean he deserved the torture you put him through”

“Mmm maybe not but trying to kill me does mean he deserved what he got.”

“I beg to differ”

“Then beg Bartemius” Hadrian says irritated to his very core. He hopes like hell Bartemius moves towards him, he’s itching for a fight. 

Sadly Remus steps in before the situation can escalate. 

“This is getting out of hand, please leave the room Mr.Crouch. You’ve said your piece now there is no point in continuing this.”

Bartemius glares at Remus for a moment before he turns away and storms out of the office. 

“Now that, that’s over I suppose I’ll be on my way” Hadrian says getting up from the chair

“That is not all Harry,”

Hadrian sits back down his nerves grated even further at the use of his old name. 

“We need to talk about sending you to a mind healer or be taught Occlumency,” Remus says his voice serious. 

“And why is that” Hadrian asks

“Well what you did yesterday was very out of character for you-”

“Is that so?”

Remus continues as if he hadn’t heard Hadrian “we fear that you may be being influenced by someone who’s dark causing you to do violent things as well as other things”

“Specify” Hadrian says bluntly 

“You no longer listen to Albus, you moved from the Dursleys house, you talked to someone everyone believed to be a dangerous criminal, you moved in with him, you punched a student, you disrespected a teacher by getting a tutor when Snape is very competent, and finally what you did to Bartemius was just too far.”

“Uh Huh” 

Remus looks lost at Hadrian's lack of answer so he continues to speak “Do to all that we feel it’s in your best interest to be taught Occlumency so you are no longer influenced by this darkness”

“And who will teach me Occlumency?” Hadrian says not really entertaining the idea of being taught

“Snape”

“I’d rather choke”

Remus sighs as if Hadrian is a major pain in the ass. He hoped he was. Hadrian didn’t need to learn it anyway he may not be a pro at Occlumency but he knew enough to protect his mind. He also knew this was just a ploy from Albus to get Hadrian to be under his thumb. Because Albus knew damn well that Hadrian's mind was already protected by the necklace Sirius had given him. 

“Look the only reason you hate Snape is because Sirius hates Snape. I know he may have told you some things but I assure you he didn’t tell you everything.”

“And why would he not tell me everything?”

“So he looks like the cool teen instead of the guy who bullied a kid for being Slytherin”

“Sorry to burst your bubble but he did tell me everything. I already know Sirius and my dad were complete assholes to Snape. But Snape was one as well”

“But-“

“Enough with the buts Remus! Why are you so determined to make Sirius out to be a bad person while you climb up Snapes butthole. Are you two fucking or something”

“No!” Remus says embarrassed “Even though we used to be friends I don’t trust him. He’s too dark and unstable, I just feel like you aren’t safe around him.”

“So”

“What do you mean So?!”

“I don’t care that Sirius is dark and kinda fucked up. He’s dangerous I’m fully aware of that but is it gonna stop me from caring about him? No, Is it gonna stop me from making out with him? No, Is his ‘darkness’ kind of a turn on? Abso-fucking-lutely”

Remus face twists up into shock in disgust “you do what with Sirius?”

“You heard me”

“That’s…..I don’t…..” he stops trying to put together a sentence and turns away from Hadrian. 

Hadrian in all honesty is finding this whole meeting very frustrating and hilarious. 

“If that is all I will be going to class now” Hadrian stands up “ oh and just remember don’t call me to your office unless it’s strictly about school otherwise I’ll just walk out”

Hadrian walks out of the office leaving three shocked professors and headmaster behind. 

* _ There have been way too many meetings this year. Next time let’s just leave after two minutes* _

Hadrian agrees heavily with his little devil. Popping into his room quickly he makes his way to his first class. 

Entering the room he tells his professor where he’s been and takes a seat next to Neville. 

“Hey” Neville whispers 

“Hey”

And so begins the start of Hadrian's relatively eventless day. 

  
  


**4 Hours Later**

  
  


Hadrian is at lunch and thankfully his friends still sit with him. He honestly thought they’d jump ship after seeing his crazy. 

Even Ron is being pretty friendly and judgment free. But Hadrian isn’t completely sure about how Ron feels so he asks him. 

“Well the display yesterday was shocking to say the least. I don’t really have anything against you or what you did. He was a death eater trying to murder you and enter you into a life threatening compition. So Mr.EvilNoNose can kill you. How? I have no idea but I think we should keep an eye open for anything suspicious during the TriWizard Tournament” Ron says taking a deep breath. 

“I agree, I think whatever Voldemort has planned is in the TriWizard tasks. He might’ve sabotaged it to make it even more dangerous so you die. Or he has a way for him to get into the tasks so he can kidnap and kill you, who knows? we sure don’t, but we’ll figure it out” Neville says

Luna, Fleur, Victor, and Lucien agree to help as well (after a little nudging from their respective crushes)

“Thanks guys I really appreciate it”

“This is what friends are for Hadrian. Unconditional support and care” Luna says in her usual soft tone

Hadrian smiles at her appreciatively. She smiles back. 

“Anyway onto lighter things. Guess who’s birthday is coming up” Hadrian says

“Who’s?”

“Sirius’s birthday! I know you guys don’t really know him but I do need help to figure out what I’m gonna do for him”

He doesn’t bother mentioning his and Sirius’s  _ relationship _ ? He didn’t feel the need to he had only said something to Remus because he wanted to see the shock on their faces. 

For now he wouldn’t say anything until he and Sirius figured it out themselves. 

Anyway he had little time to plan, it was already November first he had until the third to figure it out. 

“What does Sirius like to do” Lucien asks

“Anything that’s fun, kinda dangerous, and exciting.”

“Oh boy, we got a lot to figure out” Ron says groaning a bit

“Yup and a short time limit, we have until the third”

“Wonderful mate just wonderful”

Ron rubs between his eyebrows as if he already has an incoming headache. 

Victor smiles in amusement at Ron “Well let's start planning” he says

And so the planning for the most awesome of Sirius Blacks second sixteenth birthday begins. 

  
  
  
  


**Two Days Later**

  
  
  
  


Today was Sirius’s birthday. He was kind of excited for today. On one hand he normally had calm uneventful birthdays but on the other hand he did like doing fun stuff. And he was sure Hadrian had something fun planned. 

He noticed Hadrian was practically buzzing as he sat on his broom waiting for Sirius to arrive. 

He was cute when he was excited, well he was even cuter than usual. 

Normally they’d take the motorcycle but Hadrian was adamant that they took the brooms because quote ‘having to drive to your own birthday surprise is just sad and I refuse to allow it’ unquote. 

Hadrian also gave him a set of clothes to wear. The pants and long sleeved shirt was made of thick strange protective material that was tight fit. It had leather knee pads and was of course all black. He also had a black helmet with a gold light wrapped around it. It also came with thick boots that were four inches from his knees. 

He asks Hadrian if he looks okay. 

“It’s okay, you look gorgeous as always”

* _ well duh* _

“Thanks Pup, and you look..” Sirius looks at Hadrian's all leather outfit. It was also pants and a long sleeve but it was black with red patches. It was tight fit like Sirius’s as well. He looked 

* _ good enough to eat…. or fu-* _

NO! absolutely not (ok maybe) He tells his mind to shut the fuck up. Being heavily attracted to someone he makes out with is fine. But being kinda predatory is not. 

“Good, you look good” Sirius says hoping Hadrian didn’t notice his extra long glance. 

“Thanks Padfoot. Are you ready to go?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be”

They take off into the sky. And Sirius tries to guess what they are going to do. Sadly his excitement deflated like a balloon when they land behind a Muggle retirement home. 

Don’t get him wrong he didn’t hate old people but they kind of freaked him out. They smelt like death. 

Shivering Sirius asks if Hadrian plans on entering him into the home. 

“No I’m not putting you in a home” Hadrian says huffing and rolling his eyes. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes I’m sure” he says exasperated. 

“Okay I was just checking”

“Anyway,” Hadrian says pushing at Sirius’s shoulder “we landed here so we could put our brooms away and go to the place I have planned”

They shrink their brooms down and walk out of the alley. Sirius follows Hadrian as he walks quickly toward their destination. 

After ten long minutes of walking they finally make it to… large dirt hills with flags?

Wait there are people on bikes driving around in colorful suits and helmets. Just like Hadrian and Sirius’s. 

“What is this place?” Sirius says

“This is a dirt bike obstacle course. You get on one of the bikes and you ride around the course and hopefully don’t die” Hadrian answers

Sirius can feel his excitement bubble up. A dangerous obstacle course, on dangerous bikes, on dirt that is in no way padding. Sign him the fuck up. 

“We got bikes?”

“Yep I just bought them yesterday. They should still be in the bike lock. Don’t worry it’s inside the employee building so no one would be able to get to them overnight.”

“Well what are we waiting for let’s go!” Sirius says dragging Hadrian towards the employee building. 

Finally getting the bikes they slowly ride up to the beginning of the obstacle course. Hadrian just barely managed to figure out how to drive the bike. Sirius had to show him a few things, after all these bikes weren’t all that different from Motorcycles. 

“You ready” Sirius asks

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Hadrian says before putting on his helmet. 

Sirius puts his on as well and they race off down the course. 

It’s a fun time to say the least. They end up falling over and crashing a number of times. Which a long timer tells them is normal for everyone, even pros.

Even though they crash into the dirt so many times they’re practically caked in mud it’s still a good time. 

They hop and Sirius flips (to Hadrian's horror) over dirt mounds. They turn and weave down the obstacle course for hours. Hadrian and Sirius try to race each other and see who can do the coolest trick. Not to brag but Sirius wins every time. 

What can he say he’s just a pro at everything. He tells Hadrian so. 

“A pro my ass” he says snorting

“Don’t hate the player hate the game”

“Ugh you learn a few Muggle terms and then you go out of your way to repeat them”

“Hey the way that lady said it was cool as fuck”

“It’s so sad you can’t come up with your own sayings. Guess your only a pro at one thing”

“And what’s that”

“Being a dumbass”

Sirius pushes Hadrian into the mud causing him to squeal. They end up wrestling in the mud grappling with each other to see who can push the others face into the mud first. 

Sirius of course wins as always. 

They make their way back to the employee building in order to put their motorbikes up for the day. Hadrian says they’ll come back for them tomorrow when they can properly take it home. 

They go into one of the bathroom stalls and use magic to clean themselves up and change their clothes. 

Sirius throws on his trusty leather jacket and white shirt outfit. Hadrian puts on the jacket he got for his birthday and a red tank. 

Sirius follows Hadrian to his next and supposedly last birthday surprise. It’s already six o’clock by the time they leave the motor bike obstacle course. 

They cast the Disillusionment Charm and fly to the next destination. They land in a field with parked pickup trucks. Sirius notices that they are old and wheel less. Plants have grown up the sides but the trunks are surprisingly clean. 

Walking up to one of the trunks that has a place attached to the side it says  **Reserved for Hadrian Potter and Guest** . 

What was this place? He asks Hadrian his question. 

“It’s a drive in movie screening. You reserve a car for the night and watch a bunch of movies”

“Nice. Are we just gonna lay in the trunk?”

“Yes but not without pillows and covers,” Hadrian hands him a key that was on a chain around his neck. 

“Go to the building over there and open the locker that has my name on it, the pillows and stuff are in it”

“Okay”

“I’m gonna put up the tarp just in case it may rain tonight”

Sirius nods his head in understanding. He walks towards the dark shrouded building. It despite its outside appearance is clean on the inside. 

He goes inside and walks down the row of lockers until he finds Hadrian's name on one of them. 

Putting the key into the hole he stops when he hears a squeak. 

He doesn’t know why but that squeak makes him freeze and turn toward the source. Looking down he sees a rat. 

Blood starts to rush to his head, he can feel himself getting angry. He doesn’t want to be angry. He knows it’s just a rat but all he can think about is Peter. 

Peter Peter Peter Peter. When he gets his hands on him he’s gonna beat him to death with his own hands. He wants to see him writhe in agony and beg for forgiveness for what he did. Sirius wants him to choke on his own blood as his face is shattered by Sirius’s fists. 

He wants to break every bone in Peter's body as he screams in pain. He wants to watch the hope fade out of his eyes when he realizes Sirius will not show him any mercy. Sirius wants to see the light fade from his eyes, the last thing Peter sees is Sirius smiling down at him. 

NO! He stops the violent thoughts from continuing to run through his head, well he at least tries. 

His mind healer said violent thoughts are not good thoughts. He needs to stop the violent road he’s been going down since he was eight. But it was so hard to try to be better than he really was when Hadrian was a firm advocate for Sirius embracing his darkness. As corny as that was. 

Sometimes Sirius didn’t fight the dark, sometimes it felt nice to just be. 

It was easy to be bad but so hard to be good. Although Sirius knew he had to be good….right?

Shaking his head he yet again stops the road of dangerous thoughts. In all honesty he just didn’t understand why he got so violent when it came to protecting or avenging the people he loved. 

He thinks about a saying his mother would always tell him, when she was kinder and read him and Regulus bedtime stories. 

She hated them and said the characters' love was unrealistic. After the end of every story when the prince saved the princess and they loved each other for the rest of their lives. 

She’d say “ _ To know love is to know true hatred and to know hatred is to know true love _ ”

He never understood it then but he thinks he understands it now. 

Sirius sufficiently calm bends down to pick up the rat. He lets it sniff at his fingers as he looks at it in a cold fascination. He rubs his thumb down it’s back all the way to the rats neck. He wraps his thumb and pointer finger around its neck. 

It starts to squeak in fear when Sirius tightens his hold around the rats neck. It stops squeaking when Sirius sharply twists his fingers. 

Dropping the body onto the ground unceremoniously Sirius finally opens the locker. He grabs the pillow and blanket and notices his grumbling belly. 

He felt like eating candy right about now maybe a hot dog or some nachos too. He’d have to ask Hadrian if the park had a food stand. 

Merlin knows he needed something to eat right now he got irritable when he was hungry. You know what they say 

‘ _ your not you when your hungry’ _

  
  


**10 Minutes Later**

  
  


Turns out the park did have a food stand. 

Sirius is munching on a Hershey chocolate bar, he also bought hot dogs, nachos and popcorn. 

He and Hadrian are laying in the trunk of the pickup truck. They are resting on top of the pillows the tarp giving them a darker shade. Which was kinda dumb considering it was night time but whatever. 

Hadrian was on top of the blanket on his side and resting on the side of Sirius’s arm. He looks comfortable as they watch The Lost Boys. 

Sirius is trying to enjoy the movie but his mind is heavy with a question he needs to get off his chest before he can properly relax. 

“Are we dating? Or do you just want a casual thing”

“Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Hadrian stutters out thoroughly surprised. 

“Absolutely,” Sirius says relaxing his tense body. 

Hadrian smiles up at him “then we’re dating”

Sirius smiles back at him before his face morphs into a smirk “buona causa, voglio che siamo ufficiale prima di noi molto più di bacio ” he says lowly, purposefully dropping his voice lower. 

(‘Good cause I want us to be official before we do a  _ lot _ more than kiss’)

To Sirius satisfaction Hadrian shivers. Hadrian could understand Italian but he couldn’t speak it well so he says nothing. Sirius makes sure to take note to speak with his Italian accent. Since it pushes a few buttons for Hadrian. 

Hadrian slaps at Sirius’s arm when he notices his smug smile “your such an ass,” he says rolling his eyes. 

“Mmhm,” Sirius says smiling into Hadrian's neck.

They go back to the movie when Hadrian suddenly looks down at Sirius’s boots. 

“Hey, did you cut your self on something in the locker room?” Hadrian says his eyebrows furrowed. 

“No why” Sirius asks confused. 

“There’s blood on your boots”

“Huh,” Sirius says wiping the blood off of his boots with a napkin, his body half tense “I have no idea where that came from”

“How strange” Hadrian mumbles

“Strange indeed,” Sirius says grabbing a handful of popcorn and eating it. 

Sirius ignores Hadrian's lingering suspicious glance. 

He finally relaxes when Hadrian smiles something awful and rests his head on his shoulder. 

They go back to watching the movie and laugh when a funny scene appears. 

  
  
  
  
  


* _ Damn Rat* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I used the snickers commercial quote. Got a problem with it? 🤡


	17. First Task

Previously on New Rules

  * Damn Rat•



——————————————–—————

Today was November 20th. It was four days away from the first TriWizard task.

To the non-surprise of Hadrian, Bartemius Crouch Snr. Never took him to court. Crouch Jr was sadly still alive. He was just now in Azkaban rotting like the garbage he was.

Hadrian took great joy in knowing the man was rotting in Azkaban. Was that a bad thing to feel? probably, but did he care? No.

Anyway, Hadrian was listening to Ron and Lucien talk about the fact they saw men bring dragons into the school.

So it was becoming very clear that these tasks were, in fact, life-threatening.

“ So you're saying we'll have to deal with dragons? I wonder in what way we'll have to deal with them” Fleur says

Hadrian sits up in his soft black chair “did you guys see anything else other than dragons, anything matters” he asks Ron and Lucien

Ron ponders for a moment “ well they also had dragon eggs and a nest the dragons were quite protective over them, that was about it.”

Dragons, eggs, and a nest with protective dragons.

“did the dragons have a forked tail?” he asks slowly connecting the dots

“Yeah, why?”

“Female dragons have forked tails. I think I know what the first task is.”

”Well don't keep it to yourself tell us, mate”

”Think about it the task needs to be dangerous so what's more dangerous than a mother protecting her eggs in her nest. Eggs that strangers might be trying to take”

“Are you saying that we’ll be having to try to take the eggs away from ferocious protective moms,” Victor asks exasperated.

“that's exactly what I'm saying” Hadrian answers.

  
  


The champions look a little shell shocked at the prospect of facing dragons.

”You'll all be fine,” Luna says calmly as always

“hopefully” Neville adds

“at least now we know what the task is so we can properly prepare for it now,” Lucien says attempting to calm down the Champions nervousness.

“I suppose,” Fleur says deep in thought before snapping out of it and speaking again “we should go and practice some spells together, bounce ideas off of each other” she stands up and raises an eyebrow expectantly

It causes the boys to scramble up quickly. Following after Fleur, they say goodbye to the rest of the group.

Hadrian waits for a moment after they leave before he speaks up “this is a good opportunity for our first article of the Quibbler. If we write about the first task and all the dangers we could make the public wary of Albus for kidnapping dragon mothers and their children”

“We could, dragons are endangered after all and forcing them into a tournament where they can be killed is illegal,” Ron says

“Since it's illegal, we can spin it as Albus being a negligent Headmaster **and** lawbreaker. It'll blow the public's mind” Neville drops his voice into a false selletto, “ _Dumbledore is a lawbreaker?! And dragon kidnapper?!._ It'll be perfect” Neville says

Hadrian smiles, oh it definitely sounds perfect. The public was fickle about who they decided to support. Although it didn’t diminish the fact they were loyal to Albus it would make it a little bit harder for them to turn against him so more than one article was needed for this. 

He’d use the tasks as a way to reck Albus’s reputation then he’d come in with his interview full of witness accounts that’d put Albus in a bad light. 

He also knew that Voldemort definitely had something planned during the tasks so he just had to wait for it to unfold then take advantage of it. 

He thankfully managed to keep the fact he owned the Quibbler a secret so no one would be able to say the interview was a purposeful destruction of Albus’s reputation. 

“I’ll take the pictures for the tasks so we can put it in the newspaper,” Ron says quickly designating himself as the photographer

Luna was the editor, Hadrian was the one who wrote the article, and Neville put the whole thing together. Lunas dad would be the one to put out the paper since they'd be at school and he’d quickly edit it the night before in case Luna missed something. 

They had a plan and hopefully it would work. Hadrian also hoped his and Sirius’s plan worked as well. 

Sirius said he’d have all the Horcruxes by the third task. So they planned to destroy all of them on the morning of the third task. So Voldemort would be surprised, weakened, and killable. Before he put his plan to kill Hadrian in place. 

Sirius would also be there for the third task ready to back up Hadrian when things went to shit. 

Leaning back into his chair Hadrian and his friends go over their plans again and again to make sure their plan is full proof. 

They have one chance to do this before Albus can catch on. If this doesn’t work they will have a much harder time ruining Albus when he was actively working against them. 

  
  
  


**4 Days Later**

  
  
  
  


Here it was the first TriWizard task, the first article, and the first attempt to ruin Albus. 

Hadrian was nervous to say the least but he was also excited. He wanted to break Albus like a twig, ruin his reputation, have him leave the public eye, then find him and give him the worst punishment possible. 

Something worse than death. 

Hadrian was at the bottom row he wanted to be as close as possible so he could see and report everything. 

Ron, Luna, Neville, and Lucien sit next to him just as nervously excited as he was. Especially after their secret visits to their prospective crushes before the tournament started. 

Ron’s camera is small and hidden, Hadrian had made sure to buy an easily hidden camera. A muggle camera. He didn’t want Albus to have any clue they had any part in the article. 

Sitting so close to the task was dangerous but worth it. They’d be the first ones to see everything up close and personal. 

Hadrian was also nervous for his friends participating in the tasks they had a very real chance of dying. 

And with the now confirmed knowledge that they’d have to steal fake eggs out of a dragons nest made the fear even worse. 

The horn for the starting of the task sounds off causing Hadrian to snap out of his deep thoughts. 

Sitting up his eyes zero in on the arena with the large dragon and it’s nest full of eggs. Hadrian can see the fake golden egg sitting next to the real ones. Thankfully it’s obvious which egg is fake. 

The large door to the arena opens. Fleur steps out dressed in clothes that cover her arms and legs up. She looks prepared and determined. 

The dragon in the nest rears up when it sees Fleur it’s hackles raise when Fleur begins to walk closer. No sign of nervousness crosses her face. 

Everyone is deathly silent waiting with baited breath at what might happen. 

Finally the dragon moves it breathes out fire quickly. Fleur jumps out of the way in a clean roll, she runs closer to the dragon quickly. 

Making the crowd gasp they have no idea what she’s doing. 

Suddenly it’s made clear when she casts a strong sleeping spell at the dragon. The spell is only strong when you are close to the person or thing it’s being casted on. 

The dragon sways trying to fight the spell she fails when she drops to the ground causing the dirt to slightly rise up on impact. 

Fleur walks around her and goes to the nest grabbing the golden egg she raises it above her head. 

The crowd goes wild, Hadrian and his friends as well. Happy that Fleur wasn’t injured in any way. 

Sitting back down they wait for the next champion to come into the arena after Fleur leaves. 

Victor is next. It ends quickly when he simply hits the new dragon with a discombobulate spell. As the dragon wobbles around the arena confused and distorted. Victor grabs the egg and runs to the door of the arena getting slightly grazed with the dragons fire. 

Hadrian knows that means he lost a few points for getting a little injured. He holds onto Neville’s hand who grabbed him after seeing Victor get hit. 

“He’s fine Neville it was only a little graze. You can see him as soon as the tasks are over okay,”

Neville nods his head silently trying to slow his breathing. 

Hadrian wraps an arm around him knowing Neville won’t completely calm down until he saw Victor. 

Hadrian could understand, if even the smallest thing happened to Sirius he’d be just as shaken as Neville. 

Hoping this will end quick Hadrian is relieved when Cedric finally enters the arena. 

He is immediately different from the other champions. He is pale and shaking. He looks terrified like he had no idea what was going to happen until it was announced yesterday what the first task would be. 

With a sinking realization Hadrian realizes Cedric didn’t know until yesterday. Only Fleur and Victor knew because Lucien and Ron had seen the dragons. 

Cedric didn’t have time to prepare like the others, he didn’t have time to steel himself for the task. He was at a large disadvantage. 

Hadrian wanted to hit himself for being so stupid how did he forget to tell Cedric. Merlin, if Cedric dies Hadrian will never forgive himself for such stupidity. 

His hold on Neville tightens as he is now trying to comfort himself as well. 

Cedric moves towards the dragon visibly trying to hide his shaking arms. 

The new dragon is bigger than the others and has already stood up. She is clearly already about to attack before Cedric even moves much. 

She is clearly the most violent of the dragons. It seems Cedric has the worst of luck today. 

She rears up and blows fire at Cedric. Cedric ducks away successfully, but she blows more fire at him in quick succession. 

This time Cedric does not dodge he is hit in the side and he drops to the ground. Agony rips across his face. 

The crowd gasps standing up in fright. 

To the crowds surprise Cedric gets up when the dragon turns away from him. Cedric holds his side when he runs to the nest. The dragon has not noticed him yet. 

Cedric has the golden egg and is moving back to the door of the arena when the dragon turns around. 

As if in slow motion Hadrian sees her eyes zero in on the egg in Cedric’s hand. She roars in rage and swipes her claw against his back. 

Cedric howls so loudly it doesn’t sound human. Hadrian can see the bits of flesh that are clinging to his crimson wounds. 

He crashes into the ground and the dragon tramples him as he screams and flails around. 

The crowd starts to scream in fear. Someone yells at Albus to step in to do something. The crowd starts to yell out the same thing as well. 

Albus says “ I will not interfere. He knew the consequences when he entered the tournament. I can also not in could faith pull Mr. Diggory out of the tournament unless he asks me to” he says it as if he’s sad about Cedrics fate. 

He says it as if he can’t stop what’s happening to Cedric when he is the only one that can enter the arena due to the Magic’s surrounding it.

He says it as if Cedric can in good conscience ask to be pulled out of the task when he’s being trampled by a big red dragon. 

  
  


Hadrian is standing in fear unable to sit down, the world has gone silent. All he can hear is Cedric screaming. It feels as if forever has passed when suddenly he hears someone yell out to Cedric

“SHE WON’T STOP IF YOU KEEP MOVING!” 

As if listening to the screaming voice Cedric stops moving he is still groaning in agony but he’s not screaming and flailing any more. 

The dragon suddenly stops her attack and sniffs at Cedric. She watches him for a moment to see if he’ll move. When nothing happens she turns away from Cedric and goes back to her nest. 

She sniffs at her eggs before resting on top of them. Thankfully she is faced away from Cedric allowing him to be able to escape. 

Cedric slowly starts to crawl away. Hadrian can see the bone in Cedric’s leg, he feels sick seeing the massacre that is now Cedric's body. 

He drags himself bone achingly slow to the door of the arena. He’s biting his lip so hard blood starts to spill. Hadrian and the crowd are still completely silent watching the horrific show. 

He finally makes it to the door he can’t open because he’s on the ground with mawled legs. He is thrown a bone when the doors are opened for him. 

It’s Victor and Fleur who pull him out of the arena and close the doors. 

Hadrian sits down shell shocked at what has just happened. He slowly pulls himself together and stands back up. 

He taps a openly gapping Neville,

“Let’s go see Victour and Fleur,” he says pulling Neville with him. 

Ron, Luna, and Lucien follow. Hadrian is unsettled by the still completely silent crowd as they walk back into the school and towards the healing room. 

No doubt nurse Poppy is there. 

Going into the room they see Cedric on a table healers surrounding him. Fleur and Victor stand to the side watching as well. 

Hadrian silently catches their attention and they move towards the group. Fleur hugs Lucien tightly, she buries her face into his neck. Luna rubs her back comfortingly. 

Hadrian looks over only to see Neville has already made his way over to Victor. He’s rubbing Victor’s back as well. 

They decide to leave after nurse Poppy says Cedric will live. 

Hadrian has no idea if he’ll be able to go to the next task. He hopes not Cedric is far too injured to do anything but breath. 

Before they separate Ron says he’ll send the photos to Neville, Neville says to send him the written article so he can put it together then send it to Luna. 

Who will then edit it, send it to her father who will print and distribute it. The article will be delivered everywhere by tomorrow morning. 

Hadrian watches his friends leave with their...friends? Before he goes to his room. 

Saying hello to Hedwig and Ink he sits at his desk and begins writing the article. 

When he’s done he sends it to Neville and crashes into his bed thoroughly tired out from the day. 

  
  


**The Next Morning**

  
  


Sitting at the mess hall table for breakfast Hadrian is excited to finally see the outcome of their first newsletter ever. 

Hadrian doesn’t have to wait long when owls for the morning fly in and drop off paper at everyone’s table. 

Hadrian grabs it and notices other students grab the article as well. Hadrian quickly unfolds it unable to hold his excitement. He looks at the photos on the front page of the article. 

There are four, one is of Cedric screaming in agony, the second is him getting trampled, the third is of the crowd screaming in horror Hadrian is at the forefront, and the last is of Albus sitting calmly as everyone else is watching in horror. 

Ron did a pretty damn good job. He somehow managed to take pictures at the best moments despite the horrific events going on. 

He’ll have to complement Ron in private later but for now he’d read the article. 

#  _Dragons In Hogwarts?!!_

_Written by the Black Witch_

_On November 24th the first task of the TriWizard tournament commenced. In normal fashion, it ended brutally for one of the three Champions._

_The First Task demanded that the champions get past a new mother dragon and steal one of the fake eggs in her nest._

_This is worrying as Dragons are an endangered species and taking them from their homes - unless they are in risk of being killed - is illegal._

_Not only is it illegal it is dangerous to not only take a Dragon but to also, take their offspring. As it makes the mothering dragon more volatile than normal._

_Not only did this happen three Dragons were taken and placed in Hogwarts. A school full of children who could have been harmed or killed if the dragons escaped._

_It was proven that these Dragons were incredibly dangerous when Cedric Diggory, the third Champion. Was viciously attacked for ten horrifying minutes._

_People who were watching the tournament watched as Mr. Diggory was mauled and ripped into as he screamed and flailed in agony._

_All at the behest of Albus Dumbledore who sat calmly watching the whole event. Then refused to help Mr. Diggory despite the begging of the crowd._

_It has also been noted Dumbledore was the only one who had the power to enter the arena and pull Mr. Diggory out of the competition._

_Dumbledore's refusal to interfere calls to question, Are the students of Hogwarts safe?_

_Incase of another horrific event will Dumbledore step in?_

_Can he be trusted to keep parents of Hogwarts children safe?_

_Is he still a light wizard even after purposely breaking the law?_

_Has Albus Dumbledore the Great Wizard of Britain finally succumbed to old age?!_

  
  


The rest of the article is just fun games and interesting facts about species and other countries. 

Hadrian sets the article down happy at his, Ron, Luna, and Neville’s work. He looks up to see Albus’s reaction and is thoroughly satisfied. 

Albus’s grandfatherly twinkle has left his eyes and he looks like he’s barely holding in his anger and shock. 

Hadrian knows for a fact that nobody in Wizarding Britain has ever bothered to boldly question and go against Albus so publicly. 

He looks at his friends who look satisfied as well. Hadrian looks around at the mess hall students are whispering to each other. They then look at Albus, the whispers start to get louder and louder and angrier. 

He hears people talking about speaking to their parents, how mad they are to know dragons weren’t even supposed to be in the tournament at all so Cedric could’ve avoided getting hurt as badly as he did. 

For probably the first time in Hogwarts majority of the school is in union about one thing. 

Albus Dumbledore fucked up and needs to be punished. 

It puts a smile on Hadrian’s face. 


	18. Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late my dumbass got distracted and totally missed my update schedule. 
> 
> Enjoy y’all!

Previously on New Rules

  * It puts a smile on his face•



——————————————————-

Students start to stand up in anger. One by one they all file out of the room. 

Albus stands up “everyone please sit back down, this situation can be fixed,”

“Tell that to Cedric,” someone yells out 

The students don’t stop leaving the mess hall. Hadrian and his friends stand up as well and follow the rest of the students. 

Hadrian is doing backflips in his head. This was the best day ever. He couldn’t believe this one article was causing everyone to flip their shit. It really brings to attention the fact that for years, decades no one has ever really bothered to call out or question Albus publicly. 

The students gather into the closet house sitting room. It’s a mix of all the houses and Hadrian couldn’t be happier. 

He listens to the students talk and vent to each and agree to all send a letter to their parents tonight. 

Hadrian feels triumphant, to say the least, but he also can’t fully revel in this new unity. Because all he thinks of is that he’s seen this house unity before. When they were all against him. 

The smile on his face dies and he remembers what his real purpose is. It’s not to unite the houses or get back into their good graces. His purpose was to take down Albus so no one ever has to feel what he felt. 

Sure, he can be happy that the article worked but he can’t be happy at this unity. Because he wasn’t a part of it and he’d never be apart of it. 

He didn’t belong here. 

Hadrian looks at his friends who look just as out of place as he feels. They were misfits too. 

Catching their attention he motions his head towards the door. Understanding what he’s trying to say they walk out of the room with him. 

They go to his room since he doesn’t have a roommate. The group piles up on to the bed in silence before it’s interrupted by Fleur

“Did you four write that article,” she asks

“How did you know,” Neville asks surprised quickly spoiling their secret, he slaps his hand over his mouth when he realizes he spoiled it. 

Hadrian glares at him while he smiles sheepishly. 

“I caught a glimpse of the article when Luna was editing it,”

“What do you think of it,” Ron questions in a rush excitedly 

“I liked it, but why did you write it? I thought all of Britain was loyal to Albus?”

Hadrian decides to throw caution to the wind, since it was already spoiled by an idiot, and tell Fleur, Victor, and Lucien their plans. He explains his reasons for wanting to do so as they look at him in silence. 

When he’s done talking. They take a moment to break the silence.

“Destroy him,” Lucien says 

Victor and Fleur agree. 

Lucien’s response makes Hadrian laugh “We’re doing our best,” he says snorting 

They lay there talking for most of the day only leaving to eat lunch and dinner. The day ends in excitement waiting to see the absolute hell that will be unleashed tomorrow when parents show up. 

When Cedric’s parents show up. 

  
  
  
  


**The Next Day**

  
  
  


Sitting at the mess hall table bright and early Hadrian and his friends are very excited. 

They devour their food waiting for the inevitable interruption. 

While Hadrian is biting into his waffle the doors to the mess hall suddenly burst open. In comes An array of many parents including Cedric Diggory’s parents. 

Amelia Bones is leading the forefront of the angry group. She makes her way to stand in front of Albus. 

“I am going to speak to you and you will say nothing as I say it because I will only say it once,” Amelia says sternly “your refusal to interfere with the attack Mr Diggory, bringing dragons into the school, kidnapping them and their nest and eggs has shown the school board that you are negligent. And not fit to properly protect the students of this school, you sat there and watched calmly I might add as Mr Diggory was mauled. There are no excuses for such behaviour. So I and the school board have decided you have three strikes. You’ve already gone through the first one but if you go through the other two you.will.be.fired,”

“Amel-,” Albus says

“I am still speaking Albus,” Amelia interrupts “not only that you will be paying for all of Mr. Diggory medical bills that includes physical trauma as well as mental  **and** if you go through those last two strike these parents,” she points at the pissed off parents behind her “ will press charges and you and I both know they will win. Do you understand”

“But-”

“Do.You.Understand,”

“Yes,” Albus answers

“Good, be grateful I was here because if I wasn’t they would’ve beat you half to death,” Amelia says staring down Albus as he says nothing. 

Amelia turns around and gives a piercing look to the still angry parents in front of her. A warning it seems. 

Suddenly she steps out of the way of the fuming parents who begin to yell at Albus, their voices overlapping each other. But the message is made clear. 

Do not fuck with the safety of their children or else. 

Albus sits there taking the brutal scolding, he looks irritated and affronted. As if he was not used to being talked in such a way. 

Hadrian knows he hasn’t, not for decades. 

The group of parents finally stop their yelling and screaming. They look to Amelia and Mrs.Diggory when they’re done and they nod at the group. 

Mrs.Diggory gives her husband a look that causes him to step back. 

The mess hall is silent as Mrs.Diggory takes the forefront. She stares at Albus for an unsettling moment. 

“My son will be scarred for life,” she speaks so calmly yet distress laces her every word “emotionally and physically, no amount of apologizing and groveling will fix this. Nothing you or me and my husband do will change what has happened to Cedric. It will be affected by the event  _ you _ refused to interfere with for the rest of his life. I have nothing else to say to you Dumbledore, because I hope from the bottom of my heart that you truly understand the consequences of your actions. That you understand you have derailed and twisted a child’s young life because you refused to take action” 

When she stops talking the mess hall is still silent. Mrs.Diggory grabs onto her husband for support, he holds onto her as they wobble out of the room. 

When they leave the other parents take one last time to glare harshly at Albus. Shoving what he did even farther into his face. 

They begin to walk out of the room looking satisfied. As they stride out of the room Hadrian can’t help but to laugh darkly at the hilarity and tragedy of the situation. 

Everyone begins to clap and cheer as the parents and Amelia leave. Hadrian notices the enthusiasm isn’t as loud as it would usually be. Cedric’s parents' display of sorrow for their son was enough to dim the amusement of watching Albus be scolded. 

And yet Albus getting a public scolding was still enough for them. It’s as if they think that’s all that will happen from now on. 

  
  


Hadrian smiles menacingly. 

  
  


They had no idea what was coming. 

  
  
  
  


**December 20th**

  
  
  


It had been some time since the first TriWizard task. And the public scolding of Albus Dumbledore. 

The Daily Prophet had written an article about it causing many people to call Albus’s ability to run the school into question. 

To Hadrian and his friends disgust Albus apologized and swore he had the students safety in mind. It didn’t completely dissuade parents worry but they stopped calling for Albus to be fired immediately. 

There was no more input from Diggory's; the only thing the public knew was that Cedric had left the competition and Britain. 

However there was a positive side to this whole debacle, people were no longer super up Albus’s butt. Hadrian knew if they kept throwing out these newspapers soon enough he'd get to strike three and people would completely turn against Albus. 

They just needed to keep twisting the public’s nuts and soon they’d burst. 

Anyhow it was December 20th, five days from Christmas and the Yule ball. Hadrian was excited to say the least. 

He and Sirius had decided to not exchange gifts for Christmas, instead they’d just spend much needed time together and have fun at the Yule ball. Hadrian was glad that Sirius wasn’t ashamed to publicly be with him. He knew they’d get some looks when people found out. 

Hell he hadn’t even told his friends that he and Sirius were dating, yet. He had decided it was too late in the game to tell them anything so he’d wait until the day of the Yule Ball to surprise them. 

He was practically buzzing out of his skin because he had just bought the outfit he wanted for the ball. He couldn’t wait for Sirius to see it. 

He knew his excitement was a little early, but whatever. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Ron drops down on the bed next to him. 

“Hey Mate,” Ron says

“Hey,” Hadrian hadn’t even noticed Ron come into the room. He must’ve been really out of it. 

“So I got a suit for the ball and I came here after getting because…,” Ron breathes in deep “ I have a crush on Lucien and want to ask him to the Yule Ball” he says in a rush

“Yeah no shit Ron,” Hadrian pats Ron’s shoulder “I been knew and I may not be a seer but it’s pretty obvious Lucien likes you back as well”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, what’s not to like Ron if he didn’t like you he wouldn’t hang with you ALL the time and stare at your lips every time you talk”

Ron turns as red as his hair “okay,I’m gonna ask him,” he doesn’t move 

“Okay go”

“Right” still nothing 

“Fucking go Ron!!” 

“Okay alright, aggressive much” 

Hadrian just silently points towards his door. Ron quickly leaves the room. 

“Tell me how it goes when your done,” Hadrian yells at Ron’s back

“I will” he answers as the door closes. 

Hadrian sits back down onto his bed huffing. He looks at Ink “can you believe him?” 

Ink rolls onto her side as an answer. 

Laying onto his back Hadrian gets the urge to write to Sirius. Grabbing the Soul Book off of the table he opens it only to find a message already there. 

_ Hey pup, I know we normally talk everyday but I just found the path to the next Horcrux. I’ll be busy all day. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Hope you’re doing okay.  _

_ Love Sirius.  _

Closing the book and tossing it back onto his desk Hadrian huffs again. Just great his friends were busy, Sirius was busy, and he didn’t have any work to do because his businesses were basically running themselves. 

And he couldn’t write an article until the next task happened. 

Rolling onto his stomach he shoves his face into the pillow. He decides to take a nap until Ron comes back. 

Slowing his breathing he closes his eyes and allows himself to drift away. 

  
  


It doesn’t last long when Hadrian is suddenly shaken out of his sleep by a red head. 

Ron. 

Sitting up, Hadrian groans “how did it go”

Ron beams like lightning “he said yes!”

“Congr-“

Ron interrupts him “not only that but he said he had feeling for me then I said I have feelings for him then  **he** asked  **me** out then he asked to kiss me and I was like hell yeah then we kissed and I had my first kiss with the my first boyfriend and it was great life is great I’m so happy” 

Hadrian stares at Ron as he finally takes a breath trying to understand the short un-detailed summary of detailed events. 

**“** That’s great!” Hadrian says excitedly “ not as hard as you thought it was huh”

Ron rolls his eyes “no it wasn’t as hard as I’d thought it be”

“Anyway who are you going to the ball with” Ron asks changing the subject

“You won’t find out until the day of the Yule Ball”

“Seriously” Ron deadpans

“Sirius- ly” Hadrian snickers at his own inside joke. 

Ron is stopped from questioning him any farther when Luna and Neville enter the room. 

“Hey,” Neville says 

“Hello,” Luna says as well

“Hi,” Ron and Hadrian say in tandem. 

“What were you guys talking about,” Neville asks

Hadrian speaks before Ron can just to irritate him “We were talking about how Ron has not only a boyfriend but a date to the Yule ball,” 

Ron elbows Hadrian in the stomach as he glares at him “I’m going with Lucien”

“Is that supposed to be a surprise,” Neville says deadpan

Hadrian looks at Ron smugly

“Your both assholes, please go choke”

“On what,” Hadrian says slyly 

Ron turns as red as his hair “you’re gross”

“Maybe but my date likes it” he says giving a wink

Ron fake gags

Neville rolls his eyes and sits down onto Hadrian's bed “since we’re talking about the Yule Ball and to no surprise to anyone Victor asked me to go,”

“Nice, are you two dating or….” Ron asks

“No, he just asked me to go to the dance although I wouldn’t mind dating him at all”

Hadrian snorts “I’m sure you wouldn’t”

Neville tries not to smile “shut up”

“It’s okay to want that Neville. I want that with Fleur, but it seems she’s not ready yet. We’re just settling for the Ball right now. You and Victor will figure it out on your own time” Luna says. 

“Thanks Luna”

“No problem Neville”

So Hadrian and his friends yet again lay in the bed and talk for hours excited about the Yule ball and their dates. 

Hadrian was excited for not only the Ball but to see Sirius as well. He couldn’t wait for Sirius’s reaction to his outfit. He had decided to be big and bold and go farther than he ever has in his wardrobe. 

  
  


He was wearing a  _ dress _

  
  


**December 25th**

Here he stood nervous as shit, waiting for Sirius to knock on his bedroom door so they can go to the Yule Ball. 

He’s biting his lips nervously and keeps pacing; unable to keep still. He knows Sirius will like whatever he decides to wear, but that doesn’t stop his pounding heart and traitorous sweating body. 

Attempting to quell some of his nerves he stops in front of the mirror. 

Hadrian smooths down the sides of his dress; he twists and turns in front of the mirror. Making sure he looks okay. It had taken him forever to pick out a dress that didn’t make his flat chest and boyish body unflattering. The muscle he had accumulated over the summer did not help, thankfully he was a little soft and not  **all** muscle. 

He decided to wear his hair down, his hair covers the left side of his face giving him a mysterious look. He has black eyeshadow that surrounds the top and bottom lid of his eyes. His dress is a slightly of the shoulder long sleeve mermaid dress. He has on gold heels, and gold lipgloss to match. 

He knows he looks elegant and pretty, but still appropriate for his age. 

Hadrian finally hears a knock on his door. Taking one last quick look in the mirror he speed walks towards the door. 

He swings the door open and comes face to face with Sirius. 

Hadrian notices nothing is said as they check each other out. 

Sirius looks handsome in his all black suit and gold tie (it’s loose of course) and his half unbuttoned black undershirt. Sirius had a strange thing for having his button up shirts be unbuttoned. 

His gold eyes popped from the gold eyeliner he had on. It brought out the definition and freckles of his face. He was breathtaking. 

“You look gorgeous,” Sirius says

“Thank you,” Hadrian says blushing “you are too,”

“Thank you,” Sirius says putting his hand out for Hadrian to grab “you ready to go?”

“Definitely,” he says grabbing Sirius’s hand

  
  


They leave the room hand in hand. 

They walk to the door of the ball room, opening Hadrian notices turning to look up at them. It causes everyone else to turn and look at them as well. 

As they walk down the stairs Hadrian sees people start to back up. 

They look shocked and scared. Hadrian smirks at Sirius, it seems they both had a dark reputation that scared people. 

Sirius smirks back at him;amused.

When they make it to the bottom of the stairs and step out onto the floor people part like the Red Sea. Hadrian sees his friends sitting at a table already. 

He drags Sirius with him as he strides towards his friends. His friends look up and wave at him, he waves back. When he finally makes it to the table he laughs at the shocked look on his friends faces when they his date is Sirius. 

“This is my date and boyfriend Sirius,” Hadrian says introducing Sirius anyway

It’s silent for a moment before Ron stands up and shakes Sirius’s hand “nice to meet you Sirius, I’m Ron and this is my,” he motions towards Lucien “date/boyfriend Lucien,”

Lucien waves at Sirius, Sirius nods back in greeting. 

“Nice to meet you as well,” Sirius turns towards the rest of Hadrian's friends “I’m glad to be meeting the rest of you as well,”

Hadrian's friends say hello and introduce themselves and their dates. 

Hadrian is supremely glad that it’s going well, that his friends seem to like Sirius, that Sirius wasn’t afraid to show up and openly be with Hadrian. 

For the rest of the night they hang out and dance. It’s not a life changing, super memorable event. 

The Ball is a fun night with friends and his boyfriend that he’ll probably vaguely remember in a couple years or months. Who knows. 

Hadrian sure didn’t all he knew was that this night was like the dances in the teen tv shows he occasionally got a glimpse of in the Dursleys house. 

All he knew was that he’d only remember the happiness he felt dancing with Sirius, dancing with his friends, and watching them get along. 

They may be misfits and dangerous people to others. 

But together they belonged. 


	19. Second Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 and 20 are a bit short so I’ve decided to double post today.  
> Have fun!!😉

Previously on New Rules

  * But together they belonged•



——————————————————

**February 23rd**

It had been awhile since the first task of the TriWizard tournament and the eggs the champions had managed to grab had started to scream halfway through January. 

It had driven Hadrian nuts because Fleur and Victor would sit in his room with Ron, Luna, and Lucien and try to figure out how the eggs clued into what the next task would be. 

The ceaseless screaming had made its way into Hadrians head until he was just so fucking annoyed he grabbed the damn thing and tossed it into his bath and closed the bathroom door for just a few minutes of peace. 

Sadly Victor had went to go grab the atrocity and noticed that the egg had stopped screaming. But as soon as he pulled it out of the water it started screaming again. 

Hadrian losing his temper and wanting to at the very least be amused to lift the irritated cloud over his head. Pushed Victor into the bath, his head quickly went underwater but when he came back up. He was smiling instead of yelling curses at Hadrian. 

Turns out the eggs sing instead of scream when they’re underwater. The singing was apparently a riddle that had to do with the second task. 

They had figured out the riddle was about mer-people who would take something or someone they held dear. 

That’s what happened in the month of January and the rest of the time was spent getting ready for it. 

So here Hadrian was talking to his friends about what may or may not be taken from the champions as well as the fact that the task was crazy dangerous. 

“Aren’t you guys worried,” Ron asks, “you’re gonna have to swim in the super cold pond and save whatever or whoever from Mer-People. The most vicious fuckers ever,”

“Of course we’re worried but that’s not gonna stop us from doing it. We also don’t really have a choice, something important has been taken from us and we can’t just leave it or them down in the water,” Victor says 

“True,” Ron says

“I just wonder what will or who will be taken from us,” Fleur mumbles “I can't for the life of me figure it out,”

“Well I don’t think we’re gonna figure it out until we get there,” Neville says “we just have to wait until tomorrow and hope for the best,”

“Yeah,” Fleur says absentmindedly 

The night ends when Fleur and Victor leave so they could get some sleep early. Ron, Luna, and Neville leave after they talk about what they might put in the next article. 

Hadrian flips onto his bed, he looks at Ink who is half asleep as always. She was more like a Muggle cat then a Demonic Feline. As if sensing he was thinking about her she rolls over towards him. 

Hadrian pets her “I wonder how tomorrow will go to hell and back,”

Ink makes a little snort.

Well if that wasn’t an indication that tomorrow would definitely go to shit he didn’t know what was. 

  
  


**February 24th**

  
  


The second task had already started and it was boring to watch to say the least. 

Fleur and Victor had jumped into the water and they had been under there for a few minutes. But nobody could see what was happening. 

People were falling back asleep considering it was ass o’clock (7 o’clock) in the morning. 

Ron, the dedicated fucker, doesn’t even yawn. He stays upright and staring at the water for the whole boring 10 minutes, waiting for something to happen so he could photograph it. 

Hadrian is paying attention as well but he is worried Neville hasn't shown up yet, he doesn’t tell his friends about it because he doesn’t want them to freak out. But Hadrian just knew Neville was deep in that water cause there was no way in hell Neville would skip watching Victor in the second task. He wanted to make sure he lived so he wouldn’t skip. 

So Hadrian is sitting tense waiting for anything to happen. 

He catches a break when something finally happens,Victor comes out of the water. 

He’s carrying an unconscious Neville, Victor is limping and bleeding from his leg. Hadrian is up and running towards them before he can fully think about it. 

Ron is right on his trail as well as his other two friends. 

Hadrian kneels next to them “are you guys injured badly,”

“No, Neville just passed out from the cold of the water and the wound on my leg is only a surface wound,” Victor says

“Good, did you see Fleur?,” 

“Yes, they have her sister Gabrielle when I left the water she was right behind me. I don’t know why she hasn’t shown up yet,” Victor says worriedly 

Hadrian’s gut clenches “we’ll figure it out Victor just focus on taking care of your leg and Neville,” Hadrian says as the healers arrive to take Victor and Neville

Victor nods at Hadrian “I will,” he says still looking back at the pond. 

He doesn’t stop looking until he’s brought back into the school and can no longer see the pond. 

Hadrian turns to look at Albus who is yet again still sitting on his ass despite the fact Fleur has been underwater for twenty minutes now. Even though the spell that helps her breathe underwater only lasts for fifteen minutes. 

Before Hadrian can say anything to him, Fleur suddenly comes up out of the water. 

She comes to the edge coughing as water spills from her mouth, her sister is clinging to her side coughing up water as well. Fleur is bloody and clearly bruised. 

She pulls herself out of the water with one hand as she refuses to let go of her clearly frightened sister. The little girl is crying as she continues to look at the gash in her small arm. 

She is no bigger than a seven year old and the sight of her crying with blood on her makes Hadrians gut twist. 

Quickly moving with Luna towards them Hadrian helps pull her the rest of the way out of the water. 

When Fleur stands up her sister still attached to her side “do you remember Luna,”

Gabrielle nods

“And how I told you, you can trust her,”

Another nod

“Good, I’m gonna need you to stay with her for a quick minute while I go do something, I won’t be far you’ll be able to see my I promise,” Fleur says 

Gabrielle does nothing for a moment, she finally moves by reaching out to Luna who grabs her gently. Gabrielle clings to her neck. 

Fleur looks over her for a moment, cold fury washes across her face. She turns around and quickly starts walking towards Albus. 

Hadrian is following behind her not too close but not too far. 

Fleur stops in front of Albus, before he gets the chance to speak to her a loud smack echoes across the stands. 

Hadrian can hear people gasp as they process what just happened, Fleur Delacour just slapped the shit out of Dumbledore. 

His face has a red shaped imprint now. 

“My sister is far too young to be involved in a **deadly** competition! She is ten years old. She is in no way able to properly understand what is going on. She doesn’t know that she’s just a part of the competition her big sister is in, all she knows is she’s been snatched from her bed in the middle of the night and put in freezing cold water with creatures that want to eat her!,” Fleur pauses for a second before she begins again “and lastly she got injured because she was forced into a game she gave no consent of being in and even if she did **SHE’S TEN YEARS OLD!!** ,” Fleur yells out completely losing her temper 

“ **_Never_ ** _ever_ !! in your life touch, speak, or even look at my sister again or _else_ ,” she says breathlessly, too angry to properly breathe. 

She stomps away from Albus not waiting to see what he has to say. 

She goes back to her sister who quickly reaches out towards her. Fleur grabs Gabrielle from Luna and quickly thanks her. She moves towards the school not slowing down her step remotely. 

Hadrian, Ron, Lucien, and Luna follow behind her like scared puppies. 

“Hadrian,” Fleur snaps out 

“Yeah,” He answers 

“You better fucking wreck him in the article tomorrow,” she says

Hadrian smirks “no problem Fleur,”

As they continue to go back to the school, Hadrian can’t stop the mischievous smile pulling across his face. 

He was going to tear into Albus like he was raw fucking meat. 

  
  


**The morning of February 25**

The mess hall is silent with anticipation of the next article on the events of the second task. Hadrian isn’t worried or excited he’s smug, he wants to watch Albus’s face when he reads the article. 

Hadrian knew it would ruin his whole day and cause Albus to have his strike two. 

He sees the front of the article and yet again it has wonderful pictures. A picture of a passed out Neville and Victor holding him, Fleur pulling herself and Gabrielle out of the water, and Fleur in smacking Albus leaving a print on his face. 

Hadrian unfolds the rest of it so he can read the beautiful beast again. 

#  Still Kidnapping?!?!

By the black witch 

_Here we are again folks, just yesterday the second TriWizard task commenced and yet again ended in spectacular glory._

_The second task involved the champions jumping into a below zero pond filled with hostile Mer-People, and being forced to save kidnapped people deemed the most important to the champions._

_When we say kidnapped we do mean kidnap. One of the champions, Fleur Delacour, sister Gabrielle Delacour was reportedly in the words of Fleur, taken from her bed in the middle of the night._

_She was not told what was happening or why she was being taken. She was put into the pond in the_ middle _of the pond ‘protected’ by simple spells that did not do much to combat the cold. Her crying was reportedly ignored completely someone even told her to shut up._

_Gabrielle was forced to stay in the water for five hours and was only saved when her sister fought tooth and nail to pull her out of the pond, sadly this noble act did not go without injury._

_Fleur was hit and bruised multiple times she apparently has forty bruises in total_ n _ot counting the scratches from the Mer-People. Gabrielle was scratched deeply on her arm, a scratch that will scar._

_Gabrielle was also later diagnosed with hyperthermia._

_As you would think that would be the end_ of that sadly it is not. _The second champion Victor Krum was also affected badly by this dangerous task._

_His important person, Neville Longbottom, was kidnapped from his bed as well and was reportedly hit when he tried to fight back. The people who took him were clearly, in Neville’s words, so irritated with him they didn’t bother to put as much ‘protection’ spells on him as they did Gabrielle._

_When he was dumped into the water he had immediately passed out from the cold. He stayed unconscious until he was_ _awoken by a sudden warmth. Mr.Krum had cast a warming charm on him, thankfully saving him before he succumbed to the cold._

_Sadly he went unconscious again, It took three hours for Mr. Longbottom to wake back up._

_Normally the danger of these tasks would not be something to note. As people are aware of the dangers when they sign up. But the champions are not_ _the only ones being affected by these tasks._

_People who do not want anything to do with the tasks nor are they old enough to, have been forced to participate in something life threatening. If the tragedy of Mr.Diggory is any indication of the danger of the tasks._

_Now that we are on the topic of Mr. Diggory we must yet again speak about Albus Dumbledore’s role in this_ _negligence._

_It is clear that Dumbledore gave permission to kidnap the children, as there is no way they would’ve been able to be taken without his expressed permission._

 _Dumbledore has yet again neglected_ _the safety of the children and he has purposely done so this time. And to add salt to the injury he sat there as children in his care were put in higher danger than expected again._

_Didn’t Dumbledore say next time he’d step in? Didn't he say he cared greatly for the safety of everyone’s children?_

 _His actions have shown that he does not_ _believe nor intend to act on what he says._

_Does the whole of Hogwarts need to smack him as Mrs. Delacour did until he finally understands that these are lives he is neglecting?_

_That people only live once, that children are at risk._

_Who else’s child needs to be mauled and scarred for life for the ‘Great Wizard Dumbledore’ to finally get that it’s wrong to allow the children’s life to be snatched from their young eyes._

_Or maybe he will never understand because he truly doesn’t care and probably never did._

  
  


Hadrian puts his article back down and watches the pure anger roll across Albus’s face. 

He doesn’t bother to pay attention to everyone else’s reaction and outrage to the article. He knows what will happen and the seeds of distrust have already been planted. He’d just have to wait for it to blossom without him watching the whole time. 

Anyway, the old fart doesn’t even attempt to hide it, he must be really pissed of which is good. It’s been long overdue that he’s needed a reality check. 

Hadrian is snapped from his amusement when Fleur touches his hand. He looks at her and she gives him a quick nod. Hadrian smiles at her hoping his “no problem” comes across. 

He sits back in his chair and continues to eat his breakfast. 

Although he doesn’t get very far when something else of note happens. 

A howler is suddenly dropped off in front of Albus before Albus can silence it the howler flys open and all everyone can hear is Amelia bones yelling 

“ **STRIKE TWO!!”**


	20. Third Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time I say Horcrux.

Previously on New Rules

  * **STRIKE TWO!!!•**



————————————————————

After hearing Amelia yell out that Albus had hit his second strike Hadrian laughed so hard he choked. 

He couldn’t fucking wait to see Albus be ripped from every position of power he had. 

This was true happiness, destroying a piece of shits life. Hadrian knows he’ll be suspicious to Albus if he catches Hadrian laughing so he tries to silence himself. 

Failing he leaves the mess hall with barely hidden giggles. When he makes it to his room he finally manages to calm down. 

Ink crawls onto his stomach and rests her large horns and head onto his shoulder. 

“Did you miss me,” he says petting her

He gets a purr in return. 

“Well at least one pet misses me,” Hadrian says thinking about the largely absent Hedwig. As much as he didn’t want to, he understood that Hedwig had better things to do than be in his face. But that still didn’t stop the want to at least see her once a day. 

Whenever he gets up again he’ll go and see her. And Neville and Victor as well, he knew they were okay but he’d visit them again anyway. 

Resting on his bed Hadrian thinks about how Sirius will react when he tells him about all things that have happened. 

Hadrian is sure he’ll laugh his ass off. 

  
  


**June 24th, The Morning of the Third Task; before it begins.**

Hadrian is quickly walking down the hallway on his way to the secret tunnel so he can leave the school when he’s suddenly grabbed. 

The strong arms wrap around his waist and cover his mouth before pulling him into the secret passage. 

Before Hadrian can do anything the attacker turns Hadrian towards him and Hadrian gets a good look at his face. 

It’s Sirius. 

“You asshole,” Hadrian says once he’s calmed down. He’s still breathing hard though. 

“ _ spiacente _ ,” (sorry) Sirius chuckles. 

“Liar,” Hadrian says

They’re both breathing hard after their little struggle. 

Hadrian takes the plunge and goes in for a kiss. It’s been forever since they last saw each other in person. Sirius had been real busy looking for the Horcruxes and finding ways around them so he didn’t get hurt by them. 

Sirius kisses him back “ti sono mancato,” (did you miss me) Sirius asks teasingly between kisses

“You know I did, and would you stop speaking Italian,” Hadrian asks in a huff

He knows Sirius only does that because he knows it gets a reaction out of Hadrian. And honestly it worked every damn time. 

Sirius doesn’t answer him only pulls him back into the bruising kiss, before confusingly pulling away. He laughs when Hadrian tries to pull him back in. 

He was an irritating man Hadrian decides. 

“Anyway,” Sirius says, dodging Hadrian's hands looking amused, “we have Horcruxes to destroy, you ready to go?”

Hadrian huffs and punches Sirius shoulder “yeah I’m ready to go,”

They make their way out of the secret passage and into the dark forest. 

Getting onto the flying motorcycle they fly deeper into the forest instead of flying out of it. Sirius didn’t want to mess with the Horcruxes at their house. He didn’t even keep them in the house he hid them in the Grimmauld place. 

They fly into a dark cave that looks like a Muggle Halloween prop for a scary movie. Landing inside of the cave Sirius hops off of it a bag in his hand. 

“Is that the Horcruxes,” Hadrian asks

“Yep,” Sirius says patting the bag “these are some dangerous motherfuckers,”

“I’m sure,” Hadrian says “do you have the fangs?,”

Sirius looks away guiltily “um I kinda maybe lost them, ao we’re gonna have to use Fiendfyre,”

“Seriously?!,”

“Yeah….sorry,”

“Please stop talking before I throat punch you,” Hadrian says rubbing his face

Sirius gives him a thumbs up. Hadrian rolls his eyes and tells him to put the bag of Horcruxes on the ground. 

Together they cast the spell of Fiendfyre, and hope they don’t engulf themselves in flames. 

Green fire shoots out of their hands so fast they stumble. Thankfully it hits the Horcruxes. They stop initiating the spell when the Horcruxes properly catch on fire. 

The bag of Horcruxes start to scream and twist. Black smog starts to come out of it and shape into a face. A very recognizable face. 

Voldemort. 

The fucker. Hadrian couldn’t wait to kill that trash goblin. 

Sirius and Hadrian watch the Horcruxes turn to ash as it’s over taken by the wild flames. Hadrian just knew deep in his gut that sooner rather than later he would face off against Voldemort. 

  
  


He just hoped he lived through it.

  
  


**June 24th Night of the Third Task; It has begun.**

  
  


Hadrian is sitting in the stands next to Sirius, waiting for the games to begin. This time he is sitting at the top of the stands with the rest of his friends. So they can get a good look at what’s happening in the maze

Hadrian has a deep feeling in his gut that today was going to be absolute fucking chaos. So far he hadn’t seen any more attempts to kill him, but you never know. 

And considering a death eater tried to enter him into the competition he just knew Voldemort had something planned with the task. Whatever it was Hadrian knew his friends would get the brunt of it considering he wasn’t actually in the tournament. 

So he was on high alert ready to blast any spells to protect his friends. He knew it might ruin their chances of winning the tournament if he interfered but better they’re alive and a loser than dead and a winner. 

Suddenly the horns indicating the task is about to start, go off. The doors to the maze open and Hadrian zeros in on Victor and Fleur. 

They walk into the maze, they stop to briefly talk to each other. Whatever they say to each other causes them to shake hands then run off into separate directions. 

Hadrian watches as his friends dip and dodge through obstacles. Throw spells at creatures and run away it’s a long thirty minutes before they make it to the middle of the maze. 

They both funnily enough enter the middle of the maze at the same time. The TriWizard cup is sitting on top of a hedge glowing golden. Fleur and Victor look at each other for a moment before they start to throw spells at one another. 

Hadrian tenses up at seeing friends fight over a painted cup. To his relief he relaxes when he notices the spells are relatively harmless and their laughing. 

The ‘Battle’ goes on for a few more minutes before they both stop. They say something to one another. When they’re done speaking they high five each other and move towards the cup at the same time. 

Climbing up the side of the hedge they stand on either side of the cup and face the stands. 

People at this point have already stood up curious to know what’s going to happen. Hadrian has to stand as well in order to keep an eye on his friends. Sirius stands beside him as well as Ink, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Lucien. 

Fleur and Victor reach down and raise the cup together. They hold it above their heads in triumph. It seems the TriWizard tournament has two winners this year. 

Hadrian claps and cheers with the rest of the crowd, but promptly stops when he notices the cup has started to shake and brighten. 

Fleur and Victor notice it too and drop it when it becomes brighter. The crowd starts to whisper wondering what’s happening as the cup gets brighter and brighter. 

Finally it gets so bright it practically blinds everyone, it makes a loud popping noise and disintegrates into a large ball of white. 

Hadrian sees nothing until the light dies down. When he finally can see he notices everyone else can see as well and what they see causes everyone to start screaming. 

Standing in the middle of the hedge surrounding Victor and Fleur are death eaters. 

Not only are there Death Eaters, there stands Voldemort in all his terrible glory. 

And to make matters worse Peter Pettigrew stands beside them. 

  
  



	21. Up In Flames

Previously on New Rules

  * And to make matters worse Peter Pettigrew stands beside them.•



————————————————————

Hadrian quickly looks at a seething Sirius, he doesn’t look for long as he can’t take his mind off the fact his friends are surrounded by Death Eaters. 

Hadrian moves through the screaming crowd that’s running away. He jumps the rest of the way down the stands and unshrinks his broom so he can fly into the middle of the maze. 

Flying over the maze and towards his friends Hadrian ignores Ron, Luna, Lucien, Neville and Sirius that have followed behind him. 

He doesn’t bother watching out for himself. He jumps off his broom. And throws spells left and right as he watches the Death Eaters scatter like roaches. 

He hears them scream when they’re hit by the spells he’s throwing. All he can see is blood and chunks of flesh fly. His friends are right by his side throwing spells as well. 

Sirius blows a hole through one of the Death Eaters, who drops to the ground gurgling blood before he stops twitching completely. 

Hadrian sees Luna blowing the brains out of the Death Eaters heads. 

It’s complete chaos, there’s screaming, crying and wet thunks as the Death Eaters throw out spells that accidentally hit people in the crowd. 

Hadrian flys up and kicks one of them in the head before he blasts a spell that causes the skin on their face to peel off. 

The woman screams and wails as she drops to grass painting it red as she lays there. 

Hadrian sees Ink gouge one of the Death Eaters with her horns before tearing another’s throat out. 

Victor and Fleur, without Hadrian noticing immediately, have safely gotten down from the top of the hedge. He finally notices when Fleur punches one of the Death Eaters to the ground before throwing them into the air with a spell. 

Hadrian is almost burned by fire he didn’t even notice started in all the chaos. 

The hedges have caught on fire and Hadrian realizes Lucien is responsible when he sees him throw a fireball. 

Taking his lead Hadrian sets someone on fire, the Death Eater runs around screaming in agony and sets his other Death Eaters on fire in his panic as well. 

Hadrian looks away from the darkly amusing scene and sees Voldemort, the coward, leaving as his Death Eaters are mercilessly slaughtered. 

Not wanting to let the fucker get away he chases after him. 

Knowing this is his only chance to finally kill him now that his Horcruxes have been destroyed. 

A Death Eater tries to stop him from following Voldemort so he blows half her face off. Her face ends up looking like a cheap Muggle skeleton costume. 

She drops like wet toilet paper to a tile floor. 

Now that he’s back on the track of finding and killing Voldemort he quickly catches up to the coward. 

Hadrian throws a bone breaking spell at Voldemort who barely blocks it. The fact that he barely managed to block Hadrian's relatively weak spell shocks the hell out of him. Hadn’t Voldemort been a master wand dueller? This was the best he could do? Barely block a spell from a fourteen almost fifteen year old.

Why was he so weak?

_ *His Horcruxes were destroyed* _ , 

That’s right, the majority of Voldemort’s soul had been ripped from his body off course he was weak. Half of his power source was gone. 

Voldemort must have realized that during the fight and that’s why he ran he was  _ afraid _ . 

A cruel smile slides across Hadrian's face as he looks at the sickly beast that used to be the ‘Greatest’ of Dark Lords.

“Look at me,” Hadrian says to the desperately running Voldemort. Voldemort of course doesn’t stop. 

“Look at me Tom!!,” Hadrian yells “Look at me, you coward!!,”

Voldemort whirls around “enough boy!,” he yells throwing a spell at Hadrian

Hadrian blocks the weak thing; he doesn’t even have enough power to cast a real spell anymore. 

“Enough!? You want me to  _ stop _ ?! I thought this is what you wanted!,” Hadrian yells in a half mad voice that was laced with laughter. Hadrian spreads his arms out as he stalks closer to the worm, “you’ve been after be since I was a child!,”

Hadrian cast a spell that blows a hole into Voldemort’s shoulder the thing drops to his knees

“You killed my parents!!”

Voldemort’s hand is blasted off

“You took everything I could’ve had!!,” Hadrian yells desperately 

Another limb is taken

“And you want me to  **_stop_ ** !!,” Hadrian laughs hysterically 

He steps right in front of Voldemort his hysterical laughing and screaming comes to a sudden screeching halt. 

His face darkens calmly, “you are nothing  **_Tom_ ** , you have always been nothing, you will never be anything other than the man who was beaten by a baby then beaten again by that same baby as a teenager,” Hadrian hisses

He grabs Voldemort’s face with one hand and holds on tightly as his hand starts to glow bright green. Looking in the reflection of Voldemort’s eyes he sees his own eyes glowing bright green. 

“When I’m done with you everyone will know that Voldemort is actually Tom Riddle the half blood or in your words  _ MudBlood _ ,”

“No,” Tom whimpers

“I will tear your legacy apart brick by brick until there is nothing left,”

Hadrian's hand starts to burn Tom's face apart, It turns to ash where his hand lays. 

Hadrian brings his other hand against Toms face, causing the rest of him to turn into ash. 

“Don’t kill me please anything but death, please not death,” Tom begs and blubbers, lowering himself farther than he already was. 

“Goodbye Tom,” Hadrian says coldly

The rest of Tom's body disintegrates into ash. 

Hadrian stumbles back. 

It’s over, Voldemort is finally gone. 

Just like that. 

Hadrian giggles. This is what he thought he might die from? A pathetic fight that didn’t bring him any satisfaction? A fight with a worm that was a shell of himself. 

Hadrian laughs letting himself fall apart he laughs and laughs. It feels like forever when he finally stops. 

Not able to pull himself together he keeps the maniacal smile on his face as he goes back to where his friends are. 

It’s not completely over yet, Peter is still left.

Hadrian retraces his steps and finds his friends in the middle of the chaos still. All he smells is blood, fire, and burnt flesh. 

He can’t help but notice Auror’s still haven’t shown up yet. 

Looking for Ink he spots her and Hadrian throws a spell at a Death Eater sneaking up in her. The man falls over holding his gutted stomach. 

Hadrian stands still for a moment as he watches the fighting going on. 

Sirius is still fighting through the horde of Death Eaters that keep coming left and right. Fleur is hit in the shoulder as she drops to the ground her shoulder is gashed deeply. 

Luna throws a spell at the Death Eater who hit her, the woman wails as her eyes burn out of her head like burning paper. 

It spurs Hadrian into action he runs over to his friends who have backed a line of Death Eaters into the hedge. They have split up and are front to back of each other making sure no one dies. 

Hadrian helps Fleur up and blows another Death Eater away. While getting Fleur up he feels pain tear through his side.

Looking down in shock Hadrian pulls his shirt out of the way and he sees a deep cut in his side as his uniform shirt is drenched red. 

It feels like time has slowed to a stop but was only a few seconds. He looks at his attacker briefly before he’s suddenly gouged by Ron who pops up behind him and pops back away. 

Hadrian pushes through his pain and continues to help throw spells at the Death Eaters. He sees brooms flying overhead and land into the maze. 

Auror’s along with Amelia Bones finally arrive and begin to help apprehend the Death Eaters and fight them off. 

Pettigrew stops his hiding behind the other Death Eaters when he sees the Auror’s. He runs out of his hiding place while turning into a very familiar rat. 

“Scabbers!?!!,” Ron yells surprised 

Well... plot twist of the fucking century. 

Hadrian can’t think of the truly gross implications any farther when Sirius throws a spell at Peter causing him to stop in his tracks. 

“Change back now Peter if you don’t I’ll be forced to kill you, if you do I’ll just let the Auror’s apprehend you,” Sirius says, his voice a forced calm

Hadrian knows he has something up his sleeve there is no way he’d let Peter get away unscathed. Hadrian ignores the pain in his side and fully focuses on the scene unfolding before him. 

Peter does nothing for a moment

“I swear Peter,” Sirius says his eyes boring into Peter

Peter finally changes back into his human form. Sirius throws a spell at him immediately and Hadrian recognizes that spell. 

It’s a spell that stops a Witch or Wizard from being able to change into their Animagus form. Hadrian waits with bated breath for the next thing Sirius is gonna do. 

Sirius’s face twists into sneer “you should’ve ran when you had the chance,” 

He sends Peter flying into the air where he lands deeper into the maze. Sirius flys off right behind Peter; he has sufficiently separated himself and Peter from the law-abiding Auror’s. 

Hadrian knows he has nothing good planned, it makes him smile. 

He follows not intending to stop Sirius from whatever he has planned. 

No, he wants to watch. 

Flying over the maze Hadrian lands a medium distance from Sirius and Peter. They’ve landed in an open part of the maze that opens into the Dark Forest. 

Hadrian stands in the field as he watches the maze burn even higher with flames. Witches and Wizards are flying in the air and fighting each other. He can hear screaming and flesh being torn apart, He can taste ash and blood on his tongue.

All he can see is red, the wonderful color of chaos. 

Hadrian looks back at Sirius and Peter just in the nick of time. He watches Sirius punch Peter in the face so hard he can hear the crunch of Peter’s nose break from where he’s standing. 

Peter drops to the ground and he begins to beg immediately. It makes Hadrian sick, how cowardly could this man be?

Sirius ignores the begging and hits Peter again who smacks into the ground. 

Sitting on top of Peter to hold him down, Sirius hits him again and again. 

Hadrian can see Peter’s face break like a sink hole as he is hit multiple times. Not once does Sirius let up on the beating, every time he hits it’s as if he’s hit Peter for the first time. Hadrian can hear the wet thumps every time Sirius lands a punch. 

Peter writhes and screams as his teeth fall out, Hadrian can tell they don’t fall out of his mouth they stay inside it. Hadrian can just imagine the pain of being beaten ruthlessly as you choke on your own teeth, blood, snot, and saliva. 

Peter finally stops writhing and screaming his body only twitches a little bit as Sirius continues to hit him. 

Hadrian starts to move closer as the punches slow. He reaches Sirius when the hits stop completely. Hadrian looks at Peter’s body; there is no movement, no twitching, nothing. 

His face looks like a pit full of red sludge. 

Sirius is breathing hard as he keeps his eyes on Peter. He doesn’t move his eyes away an inch. 

Hadrian makes his presence known. 

Sirius cocks his head but still doesn’t look his way. 

“When did you get here,” Sirius asks quietly

“As soon as you flew over here,”

“You saw?,”

“I saw everything Padfoot,”

Sirius twitches “Don’t…. don’t call me Padfoot like you didn’t just watch me beat someone to death,”

“Why? Am I supposed to see you differently, cause I don’t,” Hadrian gets on his knees so he can look at Sirius properly “ I’m not disgusted by you in any way, I don’t love you any less Padfoot,” Hadrian says quietly before pulling Sirius into a kiss

Sirius kisses back while simultaneously moving off of Peter’s body. 

Hadrian cups Sirius face in his hands as they kiss each other desperately. 

“I love you,” Hadrian say between kisses

Sirius squeezes his waist tighter “I love you too,”

Hadrian smiles as they kiss, happy that Sirius has stopped his “you shouldn’t love me” stuff. 

For now anyway. 

Hadrian can feel his wound still seeping blood into his shirt. He knows it’s mixing with the blood on Sirius; a mix of Sirius’s own wounds and Peter’s mixing. 

But they don’t stop kissing. They kiss as the flames get higher on the hedges, as the screams die down. 

They kiss when Peter’s blood leaks from his body and soaks their knees.

They kiss as Hadrian knows and hears nothing but them wrapped around each other. Basking in each other as the world around them bursts into flames. 

  
  


_ Tell me every terrible thing you ever did, and let me love you anyway — by… someone _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near y’all three chapters away and it’ll all be over before next week. 😔🥺


	22. Beginning of the End

Previously on New Rules

  * _Tell me every terrible thing you ever did, and let me love you anyway — by someone •_



———————————————————-

“Hadrian!” Fleur yells out

Hadrian pulls away from Sirius and looks at Fleur who motions her head towards the maze before she runs back into it. 

Hadrian takes a look at Sirius for a moment silently asking a question. ‘Are you okay to go’

Sirius nods. They get up and make their way into the maze ignoring the dead body of Peter Pettigrew as they leave his resting ground. 

When they make it to where Fleur ran off to, Hadrian is hugged by Ron. 

Hadrian hisses in pain when his wound is squeezed 

“Thank Merlin you're still alive mate,” Ron says, he looks at the wound in Hadrian's side “although I can’t say unscathed,”

Hadrian huffs out a laugh “yeah well no one comes out of battle unscathed,”

“Mmm I think a quick look at Luna will say differently,”

Hadrian looks at Ron deadpan “I’m gonna hit you,” he says

“Woah,” Ron say putting his hands up in surrender “no need for the aggressiveness mate,”

Rolling his eyes Hadrian punches Ron in the shoulder who then proceeds to wail in fake agony. 

Hadrian is stopped from hitting him again when Ink walks up to him. She pushes her head and horn against his legs. 

“You did great tonight,” He says petting her

She purrs in satisfaction. 

“Mr.Potter,” Amelia says causing Hadrian to look up

“Yeah,” Hadrian says

“What you and your friends did tonight was dangerous incredibly so, but it was brave and I applaud all of you for it,” Amelia says 

Hadrian looks at his friends who puff up with pride

“Thank you Miss. Bones,”

She inclines her head “it’s time for you guys to go to a healer and rest for the night. We’ll clear all this up and contact you all in the morning so we can get a proper report on the events that happened tonight,” Amelia says calmly yet sternly

Getting the message Hadrian and his friends begin to leave the maze holding their wounds. They don’t speak as they are too busy thinking about the wild events of the night. 

When they step out of the maze the crowd that had run away is back now. It seems they were no longer scared when the Auror’s showed up. 

To Hadrian's surprise they clap and cheer when they fully leave the maze. It was like a hero’s welcome and Hadrian hates it, he just wants to get patched up and sleep. 

Looking at his friends he sees the irritation on their faces clear as day. 

“My boy,” Albus says “you did great,”

“It wasn’t just me Albus,” Hadrian says 

“I am aware, my boy, I simply felt the need to congratulate you. Your friends did spectacular as well they were very brave to face off against skilled Death Eaters,” Albus says

“Yes they were brave,” someone yells out. The crowd turns to see a woman standing tall with her hands on her hips. 

Eloise; Fleur’s aunt. “Unlike you _Dumbledore._ My niece got surrounded by Death Eaters and had to fight them. She is a sixteen year old girl,”

She walks forward through the crowd that moves out of her way, “and you are a grown man with years of experience who yet again I might add sat back as _children_ fought a battle you should’ve been taking care of,”

Eloise gets right in Dumbledore’s face still speaking loudly for the whole crowd to hear, “you claim you care for the children but your actions show otherwise,”

“I do-” Albus tries to butt in but is quickly shut down

“I am still speaking,” Eloise says shutting him up

Dumbledore doesn’t bother to hide the irritation on his face. 

“So, I am calling you out right here right now Dumbledore. You need to explain your actions for the sake of everyone. This time with no measured thought out written response. I want an answer that comes from the heart,” Eloise growls out “Do you or do you not care about the safety of our children?”

Albus says nothing for a moment. 

The crowd continues to look at Albus accusingly waiting for some kind of answer. 

And the answer he gives is less than satisfactory. The answer he gives finally puts the nail in the proverbial coffin. 

The answer he gives puts a smile on Hadrian’s face. 

He and his friends got a whole lot to write in a _very_ short time. 

  
  


**Noon of June 25th**

  
  


#  The Final Task

_By the Black Witch_

_As you all well know the final task of the Triwizard tournament happened last night of June 24th. What commenced that night will go down in history as the end of Albus Dumbledore's career. The final task began as any other task has started, the champions ran out and began their race to the finish line. Although, who you thought would win did not in fact win. The final champions, Fleur and Victor grabbed the Triwizard cup together. In other words they both won the tournament, a first in the history of the Triwizard tournament._

_Sadly this striking move was not able to be celebrated for long. As soon as they grabbed the cup, Death Eaters and Voldemort appeared in the maze and surrounded the two champions. The crowd immediately began to reasonably run away as most of the crowd was made up of children and a few adults._

_However a few students, who will not be named in this article due to want of privacy they will no doubt no longer have when the events that happened that night are told. The students flew into the maze and fought the Death Eaters themselves in order to save their friends. They fought for thirty long minutes until the Auror’s finally arrived and took care of the rest and sent them out of the maze._

_All the bodies of the Death Eaters in the maze have not yet been identified. But after the interviewing process of the students who ran into the maze from the Auror’s and a watching of their memories. The body of Voldemort was identified to be killed in the fighting. Yes, it has been confirmed by Amelia Bones that Voldemort is finally and officially dead._

_While this is cause for celebration as I’m sure this article has already been dropped to be celebrated at the news. We must report some bad news, Albus Dumbledore will be removed from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Why you might be wondering well we must go back to what happened after the students left the maze in order to get their injuries checked by Healers._

_When leaving the maze the students were congratulated by Dumbledore but these congrats were interrupted by Fleur Delacour’s aunt. Who called out that yet again Dumbledore sat down and watched as children were put in danger and faced off against skilled Death Eaters and Voldemort alone. She then asked him if he truly cared about the safety of the students he was tasked with protecting hence the title of Headmaster. And to give an answer right then and there that was from the heart._

_Dumbledore when asked this gave a terrible answer he quote on quote said “ I am Headmaster of this school therefore all of my duties are met including involvement with the students,” after that he refused to say anything else when pressed by Eloise, Fleur’s aunt, farther on the fact that he did not truly answer the question on whether or not he cared for his students._

_This, however you may see it implies heavily that Dumbledore does not care whatsoever for the safety of your children._

_But that is not all, Amelia Bones made her presence known and told Dumbledore that he has made his third strike and he will now be fired._ **_And_ ** _parents will now be pressing charges against Dumbledore who will be brought to trial in a date that has not yet been confirmed._

_Our next article will not only tell the date of the trial but it will also feature an interview and witness accounts of what’s been going on in the walls of Hogwarts unbenoste to parents._

_So stay tuned and celebrate the end of Voldemort, we’ll see you next time._

  
  
  


***The morning of June 26th**

  
  
  


#  Interview & Exposed Secrets

_Written by the Black Witch_

_Today we are just going to jump right into it. We have interviewed students that show the deeper negligence of Albus Dumbledore starting with Hadrian Potter._

The Red Ferret: **Let’s get right into it Mr.Potter, earlier before we started this interview you mentioned that not a year has gone by since you got to Hogwarts where it's been a boring time. Can you tell me about that?**

Hadrian Potter: **Yes of course. Starting in my first year it was of course fun trying to get used to magic as I had never seen it before**

The Red Ferret: **You had never seen magic until that point? Dumbledore had made it seem as if you grew up with Wizards**

Hadrian Potter: **No I grew up with the worst sort of muggles under the stairs in a cupboard. There wasn't much chance to learn magic was real.**

The Red Ferret: .... **Well uh let's get back onto what happened in first year.**

_After that it was told in his first year he and his friends discovered a three headed hell hound guarding a trap door in the school. They discover the dog is guarding the philosopher's stone. They get past the traps that guard the stone because they discover someone is trying to steal it and they want to save it first. They discover their teacher who is possessed by Voldemort is trying to steal it. Hadrian faces off against Voldemort alone and wins. A troll sneaks into the school and attacks students. And Mr.Potter speaks of many other things that can be found on the back of this newspaper._

_When Mr.Potter is done with his story he is asked a question._

The Red Ferret: **After talking about all the horrific things you and your friends faced, do you in any way feel like it could have been stopped by Dumbledore.**

Hadrian Potter: **I don’t know I never considered it, Dumbledore always made it seem like it was my responsibility because I’m the boy who lived and he’s the wise mentor that guides me not step in for me.**

_After that, Mr.Potter leaves and other students from the school as well as Mr.Potter's friends all confirm what he said. Dangerous things have happened in that school since first year and Dumbledore did nothing to stop it._

_Voldemort possessed a teacher in the school, a troll broke into the school, a basilisk was petrifying students, an incompetent teacher was allowed to teach, a teacher let loose creatures in the school to test students, a dangerous dog was in the school as a guard, etc. And out of all of this no parents were told about it._

_If you weren’t convinced before about Dumbledore’s negligence you should be now._

_Dumbledore’s trial is on July 1st._

  
  


***The morning of June 30th**

  
  
  


#  Dumbledore’s Trial

Written by the Black Witch 

_Today this article will be short. We have come into some surprising news. There will be people testifying against Dumbledore in order to prove his negligence. Not only that if he is found guilty he will be removed from all of his positions of power. He will in other words be just like any regular Wizard. Anyhow the people who will be testifying against him are;_

**Fleur Delacour**

**Cedric Diggory**

**Ron Weasley**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Hadrian Potter**

_People testifying for him are;_

**Molly Weasley**

**Remus Lupin**

**Hagrid**

_Stay tuned for the results of the Trial tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not want to add everything that happened in Harry’s school year up until then. So sorry if the retelling of the events is short.  
> Have a great day! Stay safe y’all and wash your hands😊


	23. The Trial

Previously on New Rules 

_ Stay tuned for the results of the trial tomorrow _

  
  
  


Hadrian was balls to the wall excited. Today was the day of Albus’s trial, today Albus was going down. Hadrian was sitting next to his friends who were completely uncomfortable with the staring eyes as they sat next to the Wizengamot. They weren’t used to being the attention of the whole damn world. Despite their best efforts every one found out they were the students who ran into the maze.

It amused the hell out of Hadrian. Now they finally got a taste of what his life was like. Except for Victor, Victor knew what it was like he was already a celebrity. Anyway, he and his friends sit waiting to be called up and testify against Albus.

But first they have to wait for the people who are going to testify for Albus to go up and say what ever.

Amelia bangs her grovel and silences the courtroom. When people stop talking Amelia lets the trial begin. Two guards escort Albus into the room, he sits into the chair in the middle of the room. So he can watch the trial commence and see what his fate will be. Amelia calls up the first witness/advocate for Albus “ you may sit in the chair Mrs.Weasley,”

Molly sits into the chair and reluctantly drinks the Veritaserum given to her. She wiggles a bit in her chair looking for a comfortable position, when she's done she nods her head signaling she is ready to begin.

“ Let's start light Mrs.Weasley, were you aware of the things happening in the school and to your son,” Amelia asks

“Yes,” Molly says before quickly covering her mouth in surprise. Hadrian doesn't know what she thought would happen, she just took a truth serum.

“And why didn’t you report this when it became clear no parent was being notified about these events,”

“Because I trust Dumbledore's judgment,”

“Even at the cost of your children and others safety,”

“Yes,” she says

The courtroom blows up into angry whispers and Amelia has to bang her grovel to silence them.

“Another question Mrs. Weasley, do you believe that Albus would put children in danger if he felt it was for the greater good,”

Molly struggles for a moment as she tries her hardest to not speak the truth, “yes,” she rushes out.

“I have a question Mrs.Weasley,” a witch from the Wizengamot says “why, despite knowing he put your children in danger, are you so loyal to him? What pray tell does he do for you?”

Molly practically chokes on the words she tries to hold in “he gives me money so I can get things for my children, they deserve the best after all”

“And does the money come from his account,” another witch asks suspiciously 

“No,” 

“Where does this money come from,”

Molly's whole face is turning a mix of red and purple as she continues to try to hold the truth back to no avail “he sometimes takes money from rich wizarding family accounts, but he mostly took money from Harry’s vault,”

“How did he get this money as no goblin would allow that to happen?,”

“He knew one Goblin that had been helping him steal money from accounts he had access to but during the summer the other goblins found out and arrested him and we couldn't get money from Harry's account anymore as he took up his lordships and closed his vaults to anyone but himself,” Molly looks like she's going to cry as she comes to the realization to the fact that she would expose everything by testifying while on Veritaserum.

She looks even more upset when she looks at the silently fuming courtroom who are glaring daggers into her and Albus.

“That is all Mrs.Weasley you may sit back down,” Amelia says

Molly tries to protest but is quickly shut down by Amelia's hard stare. When Molly sits down Amelia calls Remus up to the stand who also takes Veritaserum.

“Let's get right into Mr.lupin we don't have all day. Have you personally seen Albus do dangerous things inside the school that could potentially put the children inside it in danger,”

“Yes,”

“Give an example,”

“Well, he uh allowed Gabrielle Delacour and Neville Longbottom to be kidnapped the night before the second task, I had to convince him to at least watch over the kidnapping to make sure the children wouldn't be hurt,” Remus says struggles the whole time to not say any of it.

“So what you're saying is everything that was written in the Quibbler about the events that happened during that night are true?,” a random Wizengamot wizard asks

Remus continues to struggle but finally gives up and sighs out “yes,”

“Have there been more than one incident where you have had to heavily convince Albus to do what he is supposed to do as a Headmaster,” someone asks

“Yes, majority of the time I had to convince him to do many things,” he says

“And what does he do when he’s not doing his job,”

“He’s worrying about the fact Harry is no longer under his control and is dating Sirius,”

The whole courtroom gasps as Hadrian sits back completely un-surprised but also kind of miffed at the fact Remus just exposed his relationship to the whole world. Since they clearly didn't know before if the shocked gasps are any indication.

“Why would he be worried Hadrian potter is no longer under his control,”

“Because he has been grooming him to be the killer of Voldemort and hero of the light side for years now and since he's dating Sirius, a dark Wizard. It worried him that he'd no longer want to be the face of the light side or want to kill Voldemort on his own anymore,”

“So what you're saying is Albus ignored his duties as Headmaster so he could groom and obsess over his own personal child soldier that he was determined to force to kill a skilled dark lord despite that  _ child's  _ own wants,” Amelia asks coldly

“... I… Yes,”

“That is all Mr.Lupin you may sit down now,” Amelia says still coldly furious

When Remus makes his way back to his seat he looks at Hadrian guilty. Hadrian stares back at him coldly, not an ounce of mercy or sympathy on his face. He’ll let the steaming Sirus who moved his seat right next to Remus handle it. 

Amelia calls Hagrid up, who also takes Veritaserum.

“Hagrid, can you tell us about the hellhound that was hidden in the school to protect the Philosopher's Stone,”

“Yes, I put fluffy in the room to guard the Philosopher's stone and use him to catch the attention of Harry and his two friends at the time,”

* _ Say what now*  _ Hadrian thinks as the Courtroom gasps along with his silent shock.

“Are you saying the events that happened in that year were set up purposely,” Amelia asks

“Yes, the traps were set up so Harry, Ron, and Hermione could get through them with their own personal skills,”

“And why would they need to do that,” Amelia asks clearly getting angrier

“So they could get the Philosopher's Stone, draw Professor Quirrell out and in turn Voldemort who possessed him so Harry could fight him and his skills could be assessed,” Hagrid says clearly not understanding the severity of the events he was talking about

Amelia rises up like a pissed off Phoenix and bores her eyes into Hagrid “Who set this all up Hagrid?”

“Dumbledore,”

Hadrian smiles widely * _ this motherfucker was toast*  _

The courtroom loses its mind. Parents start to talk angrily, pissed that Albus would put children in danger for his own purposes. If he can do that to Harry Potter then he could do that to their children as well.

Amelia attempts to silence everyone but she fails. One of the Wizengamot stands up as well angry as balls.

“I don't think we need to go any farther Amelia. We have heard more than enough. I think its fair to say we can convict Albus right now,”

The other witches and wizards in the Wizengamot proclaim their own agreement with this statement.

“If that's the case Mr.Basily then let's vote now,” Amelia says irritated to her very core. She throws up a privacy shield as they discuss what is going to happen. 

Hadrian can see them all arguing angrily as they continue to look back and forth at Albus. After ten minutes have passed they all settle down. Amelia drops the privacy shield and tells Albus to rise.

He stands up and Amelia asks him if he has anything to say before they speak the verdict.

“Yes, I would just like to say that i believe you all will do the right thing and understand that what i did was for the greater good and I regret none of it. Those of you who understand,” He says looking at Molly and his other followers “are good people and shall forever stay that way” he says boldly and condescendingly.

He was clearly implying that if he was convicted as guilty then they were bad people who just didn't understand the greater good. It was the most condescending thing Hadrian had ever heard in his entire life. Even when this man was oh so clearly about to go to prison he still had the nerve to act like he had the power in this situation.

“Now that your done speaking your poppycock,” Amelia says “we shall begin reading you the results,” 

Amelia clears her throat “Albus Dumbledore your verdict is… guilty. You are guilty for negligence, purposely putting children in danger, failure to do your duties as Headmaster, and stealing money from multiple accounts,”

“You will be removed from any position of power you have, you will no longer be able to work in any way with children or money, and due to the many accounts of theft and the charges parents have filed against you that you have been found guilty of. You will be sentenced to prison for 12 years,”

Albus’s followers gasp in shock and outrage. Molly stands up and shouts “you can't do that to him!!”

Amelia looks at her coldly “I can and I will and if you continue to protest I will add another year for every moment you shriek your protest,”

Molly for some reason or another continues to yell as if she doesn't take Amelia’s threat seriously. When a minute passes Amelia says 

“13 years,”

Molly’s mouth drops open in shock and she splutters for about half a minute before she closes her mouth.

“For those extra thirty seconds you spent not shutting up, Albus now has 13 years and 30 days,” Amelia stares at her waiting for Molly to say something else.

When she doesn't say anything Amelia gestures for the guards to take Albus away.

Hadrian along with everyone else watch as Albus is taken from the court so he can be transported to his new home for the next 13 years and month.

When everyone begins to leave the courtroom Hadrian waits as he can see Sirius has not moved an inch and has a deadly grip on Remus’s arm. Remus looks scared shitless. When everyone but Hadrian and his friends leave, Hadrian moves towards Sirius.

Reaching him, Hadrian is pulled into a searing kiss that is clearly meant to make Remus uncomfortable. It has a whole lot of tongue and groaning, when they pull away Remus looks grossed the hell out. Although Hadrian's friends are giggling like crazy.

Sirius turns towards Remus “before you ask I did that because Hadrian told me how you reacted when you found out we were dating. And I just wanted to gross you out even further,”

“Well it worked,” Remus says scrunching up his nose “I've never been so grossed out seeing your mouth eat half of Harry's face,”

“You didn't mind my mouth when we dated all those years ago,” Sirius says obviously getting joy from the disgusted look on Remus’s face.

Hadrian was gonna need to have a talk with Sirius later cause what the hell. How did he not know about  _ that? _

Remus says nothing 

“Anyway that's not the only reason I held you back here,” Sirius says he smiles at Remus darkly before back handing him across the face. Remus’s lip is bleeding and his face is quickly bruising.

“You knew damn well Albus was not a good person but you still stayed loyal to him, tried to get Hadrian to stay loyal to him, and had the nerve to try to make me look bad just because I'm dark. When its been made real clear that the color of your magic says nothing about the kind of person you are,” Sirius pats Remus's bruised cheek “have a shit lonely life Remus,”

Sirius grabs Hadrian's hand as they walk out of the courtroom, their friends in tow.

When they make it out of the room they say their goodbyes to their friends.

“Hey because it's just gonna be you and Sirius for your 15th birthday, I just wanted to say happy birthday early,” Ron says

“Thanks Ron,”

“No problem mate,” Ron says giving him a quick hug

Waving goodbye Hadrian waits for his friends to leave before he looks at Sirius.

“You are in so much trouble,” Hadrian says coldly

Sirius sighs “Is it the Remus’s past dating thing,”

“Yeah, it's the Remus past dating thing,”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys just a heads up half this chapter is smut. First time written smut sooo 😬.Anyway It’s gonna be completely unrealistic y’all I’m here for a fun time not a realistic time. So expect porno levels of unrealistic.  
> Have fun!!

Previously on New Rules 

_Yeah, it's the Remus past dating thing_

_________________________________

Hadrian pulls Sirius into the nearest alley. “Why didn't you tell me you and Remus used to date?” Hadrian asks, pushing Sirius against the wall. He made sure to put up a privacy spell that was strong enough no one would see them or hear their conversation.

“Why does it matter? It was a short thing that lasted a month and fizzled out quickly,”

“Fizzled out? Will you leave if things aren't spicy for you anymore,”

Sirius snorts “ No, besides even if I was the type to leave because things aren't ‘spicy’ anymore. I can assure you I’ll never tire of you, of us,”

“You promise,” He asks

“I promise,”

Hadrian stares at Sirius for a moment before pulling him into a bruisin kiss. 

“Good, cause if you left me I’d kill you,”

Sirius smile at him as Hadrian turns around to walk away Hadrian hears him speak to himself

“That is so fucking hot,”

* _psycho*_ Hadrian thinks before he focuses on what they are really still hanging around the courtroom for.

Hadrian and Sirius make their way towards where Albus is being held before he’s transported to prison.

Climbing onto the top of the building Hadrian and Sirius make themselves comfortable as they prepare for the long wait. They have to wait until night, when Albus is finally moved, until they can make due with their plan.

Albus was not going to get off with just 13 years in a cell filled with stuff that would no doubt entertain him. He was not gonna be comfortable, Hadrian was gonna make sure of that.

All they had to do was wait.

**Too Many Damn Hours Later**

  
  


Hadrian and Sirius follow the people as they drop off Albus at his prison cell. They have to wait for thirty damn minutes before they leave and stop talking to Albus before they can break into the prison.

They slide into the cell and see it already decked out with a proper bed instead of a cot or no bed at all. It has books and good food. Even in prison Albus somehow still manages to use what little power he has to get special privileges

Albus looks up surprised when he sees Hadrian and Sirius. Before he can say anything Sirius throws a spell at him imbolizing him. Sirius holds Albus’s hands above his head as he lays on the ground. Sirius shoves a lot of Albus’s sheets into his mouth making it so his screams can't be heard.

Hadrian sits on Albus’s stomach “I’m not going to bother to explain everything to you, you know why I’m here. You at the very least now know that I’ve known about everything you’ve done since the summer of my third year. You also know that I’m in your cell tonight for revenge reasons so brace yourself Albus,”

Hadrian pulls out his dagger and casts a spell that will stop Albus from bleeding to death. Although it won’t stop him from feeling the pain.

Hadrian cutts open Albus’s shirt until his chest is exposed.

Hadrian with no hesitation slices his way into Albus chest, he ignores the muffled screams as he carefully cutts open Albus’s chest. He pulls back the skin, it looks like the skin of raw chicken. Hadrian continues to slice and peel the skin and flesh back until he makes it to Albus’s ribs.

When he finally gets to the exposed ribs he pulls out his wand and allows it to heat up. When it's finally buring hot he proceeds to carve runes into his ribs. The runes turn Albus’s ribs black as they burn into them.

Hadrian notices the spells are starting to wear off as blood begins to quickly spurt out and Albus starts wriggling and screaming louder in agony.

Hadrian moves quickly and finishes his runes and closes the flaps of skin and flesh haphazardly. By the time he's done and has closed the runes Albus’s skin looks like a mitch matched quilt.

When he’s done Hadrian stands up and has Sirius prop him up onto his bed into a sitting position.

“Now, before you succumb to the runes I’d like to tell you what they're gonna do to you. You see these runes are going to shove you into your worst nightmare for the rest of your life. Even when you get out of prison you will still be trapped inside your mind experiencing your worst fears. To the outside world you will be in a vegtative state or in a much crueler but easier to understand way of saying it you will be a vegetable,” Hadrian pats Albus’s cheek as he starts to drool unable to stop his descent into his own mind “have fun Albus,”

Hadrian nods at Sirius and they slip out of the prison.

Hadrian can't stop the smile sliding across his face as they leave. 

He was free, he was finally fucking free.

  
  


**July 26th Hadrian’s Birthday**

  
  


Hadrian and Sirius hadn’t done much for his birthday nor had they really wanted to. They just ate breakfast and watched movies all day.

Hadrian mostly thought about his future that day and the state of his friends and former friend. Ron clearly had a love for taking pictures, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to make it a career. Neville still had a thing for plants, Victor was all about quidditch, Fleur liked making clothes, Lucien was….Lucien.

Hadrian wanted to do something that helped people but he wasn't interested in fighting but he did want to do exciting things. So he was stuck between Curse Breaker or Healer, he just couldn’t choose between the two.

Although he didn't allow himself to freak out too much about it he had a couple years to figure it out.

Honestly he didn't even have to get a job. He was rich and he could sit on his ass for the rest of his life with no problem. Although Sirius was not interested in doing that he wanted to be a Magic private detective of sorts. He didn’t want to be an Auror because that required he follow the ministry's rules, which was something he wasn't remotely interested in. 

Hadrian also thought about Hermione that day, she hadn’t done much in a long while. She didn’t bother Hadrian but she didn’t try to apologize either. She just kept to herself and hung out with shockingly Pansy Parkinson.

They were definitely a shock to everyone when they started openly hanging out during this summer. Hadrian just knew the students of Hogwarts were gonna lose their minds but they wouldn't be able to bully them as professor Mcgonall was Headmaster now. And she most definitely wouldn't allow bullying.

As happy as that made Hadrian he wouldn't be seeing it for his fifth year. He, Ron, Luna, and Neville decided to go to Durmstrang for the rest of their school years. They had no interest in staying in Hogwarts.

It was just too much drama, especially now that everyone knew they were the kids who ran into the maze and Hadrian had killed Voldemort. Besides they did not fit in the school anyway it was time to move onto a place that would be a good fit for them.

Fleur though would stay at her own school.

And speaking of Voldemort Hadrian decided to take his time in exposing who Voldemort truly was. He didn’t feel the need to rush it; he had years to tear down the man's legacy. He also felt no threat from the remaining Death Eaters; they could attack all they wanted, and Hadrian would kill them all one by one with no mercy whatsoever.

Anyway it's night when Hadrian and Sirius decided to finally put their pool to use for the first time since they bought their house.

Hadrian is of course wearing a swimsuit instead of trunks. He has at this point embraced that he was not very interested in boys clothing unless someone else was wearing it. 

They swim for about an hour until they finally get out of the pool. Sleepy despite the overall chill day. Hadrian admires Sirius as they walk back into the house the man has a thing for low hanging pants, sweats, and now swimming trunks. Hadrian just knew it was because he liked to show off.

Sirius winks at Hadrian when he notices the staring. Hadrian rolls his eyes as they step into the house. Hadrian dries himself off and changes into his silk shorts and tank top pajamas with a short sleeve open shirt or jacket. He had no clue what it was called. He sits onto the edge of the bed.

Hadrian looks at the clock that says 11:00. “You ready for bed Padfoot,” he asks

“You have no idea how ready I am,” Sirius growls

Okay? Hadrian furrows his eyebrows in confusion, his brain not connecting the sexy dots. He still doesn't get it even when Sirius kisses him.

The kiss is aggressive and thorough to say the least. It sends heat flaring up Hadrian's stomach as his mouth is attacked. Sirius pushes him onto his back and slides his hands up the side of Hadrian's tank top.

They seperate to take a breath, Sirius pulls off the shirt he had thrown on after changing out of his swimwear.

Hadrian takes the time to look at the sculpted body of his boyfriend. He was ripped and had abs people only saw in movies or on models. Hadrian sits up and reaches his hand out to touch him; he runs his hands down his chest and only feels muscle.

His cheeks heat up as he quickly removes his hands “what spurred this,” he asks breathlessly

“It's your 15th birthday and I did make a promise to you, remember?,”

It takes as second for Hadrian to remember but when finally he does his stomach immediately fills with butterflies.

“We don't have to you know, we can take our time,” Sirius says softly

Hadrian shakes his head, he was definitely ready; he just didn't know where to start.

He tells Sirius so.

Sirius contemplates for a moment before he gets onto the bed. He climbs onto his back and pulls Hadrian onto him. Hadrian is sitting on top of Sirius’s hips and on his...area. Hadrian can't stop his face from flushing red as he stares into Sirius golden eyes. 

To calm himself he counts the dark black freckles on Sirius’s face. 

“You can touch wherever you want at your own pace and decide when your ready for something more,” Sirius says

Hadrian nods and looks down at Sirius. He trails his hands up Sirius’s chest and his hands move down to the hem of Sirius’s sweatpants not being the most patient in the whole touching thing. He notices Sirius muscles ripple when his hands get closer to the hem of his sweats.

Making a snap decision and getting hotter at the second Hadrian tells Sirius to take off his sweatpants. Sirius sits up and pulls them off while Hadrian sits on top of him biting his lips in anticipation.

When he finally gets them off Hadrian scoots down on top of Sirius’s muscular thighs so he can get a look at what Sirius has been doing his damn best to hide. Sirius still has his boxers on and he clearly is not hard yet they had barely done anything yet.

But Hadrian can still the imprint in Sirius boxers which is impressive and will probably be worse when he actually gets hard. To Hadrian's secret enjoyment.

Hadrian moves his hands across the imprint getting a slight reaction out of Sirius, whose hands tighten around Hadrian's waist. Wanting a bigger reaction Hadrian takes the plunge and uses his magic to make the boxers disappear. 

Sirius sucks in a breath as air hits him. Hadrian looks at the whole of Sirius's body and sees his cock, Hadrian runs his finger down the length. He wraps his hand around Sirius’s cock and pulls up. He finally gets a reaction when Sirius twitches. So Hadrian does it again and again and swipes his thumb over the tip continuously.

Sirius groans and it sets Hadrian on fire. Before Hadrian can continue his fun Sirius stops his movements “as much fun as this is Pup I’m getting to the point where I really don't want to stop myself from touching _you_ ,” Sirius growls out

Hadrian shudders “who said I wanted you to stop yourself,”

He barely finishes his sentence when he's flipped onto his back. Sirius catches his lips and forces Hadrian's mouth open as he moves his tongue into it. The kiss is stopped abruptly when Sirius pulls back and tells Hadrian to lean forward.

When Hadrian does, both his shirts are taken off. His shorts are quickly pulled off as well. When it's done Hadrian is only in his underwear and on his back. Sirius cups him, making Hadrian gasp. Sirius lightly runs his thumb up Hadrian’s hole and up his cock. Hadrian wiggles at the unfamiliar feelings that send a spike of heat up his whole body but mostly floods his lower area.

Sirius suddenly stops and casts a summoning spell, that summons …. Lube it summons lube Hadrian has no idea where it came from but here it was.

Sirius pops the cap off and coats his fingers in it and drops the bottle next to Hadrian. He takes a moment to look at Hadrian for permission, Hadrian nods.

He gasps when his underwear is literally torn off with just one hand. Sirius was seriously (ba dum tss) ripped.

Sirius pulls Hadrian farther under him still completely naked. His finger rubs around Hadrian's hole wetting it with his coated fingers. Hadrian bites his lips at the weird feeling before tightening up when Sirius pushes his finger in slowly. Sirius slips in all the way to the knuckle and stops for a second and crooks his finger. Hadrian gasps at the feeling, liking the mix of pain and growing pleasure. Sirius continues to twist and turn his fingers before adding another finger.

Hadrian closes his legs around Sirius's arm when he starts to move his fingers in and out faster and faster as Hadrian gasps and wriggles at the new sensation. Hadrian moans when Sirius hits a spot inside him that makes his toes curl. Hadrian bucks up when Sirius continues to hit it over and over again. Hadrian cries out as his hips stutter in frantic movement. Sirius holds his hips down as he continues his torture he adds another finger sending more heat straight to Hadrian's belly. Hadrian hates that he can’t buck up to at least alleviate the overwhelming sensation as he’s finger fucked. His stomach starts to tighten as that spot inside him is hit unwaveringly.

“Wait, stop please before I…” Hadrian says. Sirius gets the message and stops. Hadrian tries to slow his breathing as he feels his hot cheeks and slightly twitching body. He finally looks at Sirius who is watching him with shrouded eyes that bore into him hungrily. 

Hadrian looks down at a rock hard Sirius who is bigger than Hadrian had estimated. Hadrian takes a moment to decide if he wants to go all the way tonight. His still hot body makes the decision for him.

He pulls Sirius into a kiss and quickly pulls Sirius back so he can speak to him “I want you to be rough .... and not hold back,” he says lowly in a seductive purr

“Are you sure,” Sirius asks

Hadrian nods “only stop when I say peaches other than that don't stop no matter how much I beg. And don't stop until your done unless I of course say peaches,” Hadrian says boldly

Sirius looks at him for a moment before smirking “as you wish,”

Sirius pulls Hadrian close and settles in front of Hadrian's bent legs, he tells Hadrian to open them. Testing him and feeling playful Hadrian doesn't open them “make me,” he says

Sirius growls as his eyes glow golden like his Grimm form. He leans down and growls out into Hadrian's ear “if you don’t open them I will shove them open and slam into you so hard you won’t be able to breathe”

Hadrian says nothing, he liked fighting back in any situation especially against Sirius it just did something to him. Especially when he knew Sirius liked it when he fought back. Hadrian is snapped out of his thoughts when his legs are torn wide open. He can feel the air hit his hole. 

His whole world comes into focus when he feels Sirius’s lubed cock poke at his entrance. The beast stops poking when Sirius keeps to his promise and slams in with no mercy. Hadrian arches his back and gasps as his hands twist into the covers. He chokes on his own spit as his breath is slammed out of him. 

He groans as he tries to quickly get used to Sirius. He feels more than full, he feels overstuffed and it was killing him. Sirius bites at his neck as he allows Hadrian to get used to him, ...but he doesn’t wait long. 

He starts to slide out of Hadrian as Hadrian looks down only realizing Sirius had only been half way in. 

* _shit*_

He was so fucked. Hadrian doesn’t get the chance to really catch his breath again when Sirius pushes back in fast. He slides in all the way to the hilt of his cock and rocks a little making Hadrian gasp as his stomach goes nuts with pleasure. 

Sirius pulls back out all the way to the tip and slams back in again and again as Hadrian without fail moans every time. Sirius hits that special place inside of Hadrian and Hadrian practically cries as he knows what Sirius is about to do. 

He tries to muffle his reaction but Sirius figures it out anyway. He slams into it as Hadrian arches his back and tries to push against Sirius’s chest with his hand as he’s slammed into. 

Sirius pushes Hadrian’s hips down and holds him in place making everything for Hadrian so much worse. Hadrian practically screams as he’s drilled into he can hardly breathe. His body starts to move and twitch on its own. He can feel his hole twitch and tighten around Sirius as it stretches uncontrollably. 

Despite his best efforts his legs spread open wider as Sirius fucks him into oblivion. His hips start to buck and frantically move as he gets closer to his peak. He can feel his eyes watering as he moans constantly.

Hadrian’s stomach tightens up and his body is on fire when he finally spills everywhere. But Sirius doesn’t stop his pounding. Hadrian is fucked through his orgasm and farther. He cries out as Sirius continues his torture yet again until finally Sirius bucks into him and stops, he pushes as far into Hadrian as he can go. 

Hadrian can feel his cock twitch inside of him before he spills his warmth inside. Hadrian moans when he feels Sirius coat his walls completely. Sirius rocks a little more before pulling out leaving a mess in his wake. 

Sirius kisses him softly, Hadrian kisses him back. When they pull apart Hadrian looks down at himself. His stomach is red and his hips have finger shaped bruises that he didn’t even realize happened. 

Hadrian slides his hand in between his legs curious and feels the mess Sirius left behind. His face turns red “Your an ass,” he says

“You asked,” Sirius says smugly

He was right but that didn’t mean Hadrian had to like it. 

Sirius wraps around him enveloping Hadrian with his body. 

“On a more serious note are you okay,” Sirius asks

“I’m fine Padfoot I liked it a lot,” 

Hadrian turns his head to kiss Sirius again “we can get cleaned up in the morning it’s midnight already,”

“Okay, ….I love you Pup,”

“I love you too,” Hadrian says snuggling into Sirius. 

Hadrian didn’t know where his life was gonna go but he didn’t mind. As long as he and Sirius were in this together everything would be okay. 

He loved Sirius so much, he wouldn’t be where he was now if Sirius hadn't shown up, he never would’ve known true love, friendship, support, and care. 

With Sirius he had that and more, with Sirius he could be himself completely. 

  
  
  


With Sirius, Hadrian felt truly free. 

  
  
  
  
  
_"What's a soulmate?”_

_“It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself - because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love them. Nothing can ever change that.” — by Dawson Leery_

  
  


##  **The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today at 1:55am on March 22 2020 my first multi chapter story ended.  
> I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me, for commenting, kudoing, bookmarking, subscribing, or even just clicking on my story.  
> I’m so glad I managed to finish the story and I hope beyond hope that you guys aren’t disappointed by the ending.  
> I hope at the very least you guys were entertained.  
> A special thanks to everyone for loving my trash baby. Sadly this is the end amigos, stay safe, don't go crazy from the quarantine, And  
> Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!
> 
> “Et non sciatur” means let it be known
> 
> This was translated through google translate so it might be a really bad translation.


End file.
